Give Me The Child
by chemical-love
Summary: Sequel to It's not Fair. Sarah thought she was safe, but she keeps having nightmares about her baby. Is she really safe from the man who haunts her dreams? rated M
1. Nine Months Later

[Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, only the new characters and the plot. I'm barrowing the rest.

Thanks to all who have read It's Not Fair and have gone on to read this sequel.

Hope you enjoy this one too.

The air was thick with the smell of vanilla and the sound of prayer. A sea of white filled the great hall; hundreds of Fae all crowded around and dressed in matching white robes. At the front of the hall Saint Bolshie, the High Priest, stood before the couple dressed in traditional wedding garb and said prayers of fortune and guidance for them.

Sarah stood amongst the crowd beside Jareth; they were both dressed in white robes just like everyone else. The only difference in her garb from anyone else's was the bump that filled the front of it. She smiled a little at the thought and instinctively moved her hand to cradle her abdomen. She was almost a full nine months now, and wishing with all her might that she could sit down and take a load off her swollen ankles.

Trying to focus on something else, she looked up at the couple getting married.

Carious looked so happy and at peace kneeling beside Elaine. It had taken him long enough to propose to the Fae, but it hadn't taken long at all for them to set up the wedding. It had happened almost as quickly as her own.

In the last nine months she and Jareth had visited the couple often. Sarah had even come to be friends with Elaine. They were friendly anyway. Truth be told, Elaine was always too prim and proper for Sarah to be real friends with the girl, but she was nice enough and Sarah didn't know anyone else really.

She smiled again at the thought of her own wedding. It was like Jareth knew what she was thinking as he slinked an arm around her waist. She looked up to see him looking down at her too, a satisfied smirk playing over his lips. She was so absorbed in him that she hardly noticed that the priest had instructed the couple to stand.

The priest stepped forward and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, tilting his head back to the heavens. "May the Gods bless this union of two spirits." He looked back down to Carious and Elaine. "You may kiss the bride."

Elaine practically fell on Carious in her enthusiasm to kiss him, causing most of the room to laugh knowingly. Sarah felt herself beaming as Carious wrapped his arms around her and returned her enthusiasm.

Jareth threw back his hood with a huff. "About time." He turned back to Sarah. "Did ours take this long?"

She rolled her eyes at his inpatients. "I for one wish it would have been longer. I thought it was very romantic."

His features softened drastically and he smiled a little. "Perhaps, but I still wouldn't have wanted it to have been any longer than it was." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You really are cute when you blush."

_Was she blushing? Crap, she was. _She remembered how anxious he had been at the time to move on with the last part of the ceremony, the consummation. Speaking of which, they needed to get in line to say goodbyes to Carious and Elaine so they could move on with theirs as well.

Sarah shook her head as if that could get rid of the blush, and gave Jareth's shoulder a push so he would get moving. He took the hint and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her along with him to the line that had already formed. They ended up right behind the king and queen, Jareth's parents.

The king dropped his hood and turned around to face them. "I wish for Sarah to see one of our physicians before you leave." He addressed Jareth rather than Sarah.

She found it to be a rare occasion when he actually spoke right to her. She had the slightest suspicion that he didn't like her just because she was human; which was fine, she didn't like him just because he was a jerk.

Jareth shrugged, indifferent.

Easy for him to say, he didn't care because she had been looked over just this morning. They had taken Vivien, the Fae that had nursed Sarah's stab wound, back to the Labyrinth with them months ago to keep an eye on Sarah's pregnancy. She had checked out just fine. "It's not necessary," Sarah insisted, "I was checked out just this morning and everything's fine."

The king turned his back on her deliberately. "I'd rather have you looked at by a competent doctor rather than some nurse."

There he went with his ridiculous sexist beliefs. Sarah felt some of her anger start to flare up and had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling at him. She stomached him only because of Jareth and the fact that, like it or not, he would be her child's grandfather.

Jareth's arm tightened on her like if he didn't she would strike out at his father. That wouldn't be such a bad thing to smack his father, but it would be a very bad thing to smack the king. Didn't matter what your station was; if you hit the king you could be put to death. Good thing Sarah wasn't that stupid.

Jareth's mom, Silvia, turned around to face them. "It won't hurt to just make sure, would it?" she said softly, her tone made it clear that she was really just pleading for no fighting.

Sarah took in the female before her. She was different these last few days. The queen had always been one of beauty and kind spirit. But lately she was quiet, tired looking, and was usually holding onto her husband's arm for support; like she was doing now. She decided the queen was right though, it wouldn't hurt.

"I guess so."

Silvia offered her a kind smile before turning back around with a tired sigh.

Sarah looked up to Jareth for any clues as to what was wrong, but he offered none. The only evidence that he even noticed anything was the way his miss-matched eyes were fixed on his mother's back.

The king and queen reached Carious and Elaine; stopping briefly to offer their congratulations to their nephew. Sarah didn't focus on what was being said, instead looking back to the alter. Saint Bolshie was speaking quietly to one of his followers. When he saw Sarah looking back he spared her a frown before turning away.

Bolshie didn't like her either, but it wasn't because of her race or anything. He thought that her lack of knowledge of the Gods and vivacious spirit were disrespectful. She didn't really mind, he didn't care for Jareth for almost the same reasons. The Saint didn't really seem to like anyone who was not of the Faithe (the Seelie church).

Jareth brought her attention back around and led her forward for their turn to speak with the couple. Carious smiled down at her broadly as she approached. "Sarah, I'm so glad you could come!"

"Like I would miss it." she offered him her hand so that he could kiss it. "We're so happy for you two."

"Can you believe it Sarah," Elaine cooed. "Now we are really cousins. And Carious is looking at some land for a home within miles outside of the labyrinth. We'll be able to see each other all the time."

Sarah embraced the female happily. It would be nice to see them more often.

"Nothing is settled yet," Carious warned, but his expression was still one of hope.

Jareth shook hands with the male. "It would only be fitting for the baby's Guardian's to be close to it."

In the Underground, Guardian's were the equivalent of Godparents. They had asked Carious and Elaine to be their child's Guardian shortly after their engagement was announced. They had of course accepted.

They all exchanged hugs and wishes of luck before Jareth and Sarah moved on, letting the line move so the couple could move on with their wedding.

* * *

SARAH SAT CURLED up next to Jareth in the carriage.

She had let one of the doctors at the Seelie Castle look her over, but he had found nothing more than Vivien did. Sarah wasn't surprised.

She was enjoying both the light and the fresh air, having persuaded Jareth to leave the rose carriage open for the ride. Within no time they had come to the Labyrinth gates. In the last nine months Jareth had been hard at work seeing that the Labyrinth was put back to rights till it was the same adventurous and beautiful place from her child hood. The sun was setting, turning the entire sky various shades of orange. Before them was the vast Labyrinth, stretches of rock and greenery as far as the eye could see; all leading up to the castle at the center.

_Our castle_, she thought with a smile. She looked over to see that Jareth was already on the brink of sleep, his head lolling on his shoulders.

The dwarf driving them pulled the lines of white horses to a stop just before the gates and they waited while the footman dwarf climbed down and hurried to open the double doors. The carriage started on again and veered right, following the stone path.

Sarah remembered it from her first time in the Labyrinth and smiled when they passed the hole in the wall that the worms still lived in. A strange noise caused her to look up at Jareth beside her. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw that he was indeed asleep now and had started to snore softly.

The horses turned into the piece of wall that wasn't really there and went left. The path led them straight to the castle.

[Okay, here we go again. Are you ready? Good, cause so am I!

PS: props to Carious for finally popping the question.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

[Warning for language.

Dozens of Unseelie creatures scattered throughout the cave as a high-pitched scream echoed off the walls. That noise was a sure sign that the Mistress was pissed off about something. It also meant that there was a good chance of seeing some carnage. The Mistresses moods were nothing new, but it was smart to stay out of her way when she was in them rather than suffer her wrath. Her mood swings had started to border on down-right deadly for the last nine months.

Speaking of the devil, Angelica came storming up from the back of the caves. A scared-stupid Redcap was running in front of her in a frenzy to get away.

Angelica was tall and slender with a hard body shaped from a tough life. Her eyes were black and cruel and her hair was a mix of red and black; cut short in back and left to hang over one eye in front. She wore a black tank top and skin-tight skirt that went just to her knees since the caves were usually very hot.

Her sharp voice cut through the air as she cursed out the unfortunate Redcap. "You lil' fucker, if you ever try to steal from me again I'll cut your arm off and beat you to death with it!"

She stopped long enough to gather up a rock from the cave floor, pitching it at the Unseelie. Her aim was true and the rock smashed into the back of the Redcap's leg, causing him to scream and crumple to the ground ahead in pain while the on-looking Unseelie snickered and laughed.

"Temper Angelica," a voice to her left warned.

Angelica spun around on her heel, ready to throw more rocks. But it was only Callus, the elder Unseelie. The Imp had dwelled in these caves since before she was born. His form was like that of a gargoyle, with a pug face and great tattered wings that were folded close to his back. His body was painfully thin from age and he wore only a pair of old trousers that barely fit around his waist. Like most Imps, he was green in color and his large eyes were like that of any Unseelie.

Angelica scowled at him. "Easy for you to sit there and judge, but I'd love to see what you'd do if someone tried to take from you."

Callus glared right back and pointed a clawed finger at her. "I'm growing tired of you temper and your insolence. As an Unseelie you should at least put such things to better use than terrorizing your own kind."

Angelica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. How many times had she listened to this geezer's bashings? Too many to care.

"Do you think your old lover ever wasted his energy on such filth?" the Imp demanded, aiming for a sore spot.

Angelica felt her anger grow dangerously hot and advanced on the Imp. Callus didn't back down an inch and she was forced to stop short just before him so she didn't plow through him. She shoved a finger in his face, "That's enough Callus. I don't wish to hear about Rogue, or what he'd do. He's dead so it doesn't matter."

She didn't wait for his rebuff as she turned and stomped back down the way she had come.

She didn't want to think about her former lover. At least, she didn't want to talk about him. No one could say they were in love. Far from it, Unseelies had no use for such an emotion, but she had had a great fondness for Rogue and liked to think he felt the same about her. She had been attracted to the Unseelie's ruthlessness and cunning. When it came to Unseelies, pairing was simply a matter of genetics. She missed his dark attractiveness, his sinister personality, and his deceptive mind.

The last time she had seen him was when she had loaned him the use of one of her trolls for some big plot to get rid of the Goblin King. It hadn't worked though, and she had received word that he'd been discovered and executed. No body had ever come so close to tipping the scales in the Unseelie favor. If he'd have succeeded she wouldn't have had to hide anymore and would have been a favorite to the next King of the Underground.

But it had all been snatched away from her by the new Goblin Queen, Sarah. The little whore had ruined Rogues plans and had destroyed all Angelica's dreams. It wasn't fair.

Gods, how she wanted Rogue back. Even though he was dead, this was the Underground, where everything was possible and nothing was as it seemed. There had to be some way to correct what had been done.

There had to be a way to get him back.

ROGUE WAS BACK!

Sarah screamed in horror at the sight of his face and turned to run. Behind her was The Forest of Light. She ran into it, hoping against hope to escape him. This couldn't be happening, he had been killed and his body burned. How could he be back?

She could hear nothing behind her, but didn't stop to make sure he was there. She had to find… something. She couldn't remember what, but she was sure she would know just as soon as-

A baby's cries shattered the silence of the forest. That was it; that was what she had to find. She had to save the baby.

Sarah turned and cut across the dense thicket in the direction of the cries. She could hear Rogue's footsteps now. He was also running, but not at her. He was after the baby, her baby! She wouldn't let him get it.

She dived through another bush and fell face first onto the forest floor. It didn't hurt any more than to slow her down. She looked up to see a tree stump sitting just in front of her. On the stump was a bundle of swaddling cloths from which the cries were emitting.

She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed the baby from the stump, cradling it in her arms. The babe continued to scream wildly, even more scared than she was. A shiver of dread went through her and she turned around in time to see Rogue standing right behind her. His black eyes glittered with malice and she barely even noticed the dagger in his hand before he slashed it across her throat.

Everything slowed and she lost all strength as her blood flowed. He easily plucked the baby from her arms, smiling down at it cruelly as it screamed. Sarah watched, unable to speak as he moved the blanket aside for a better look.

"It has my eyes," he cooed, his smile making him look all the more like a demon from hell.

Sarah watched helplessly as he brought the dagger up again and plunged it into the blankets.

"NOOO!"

Sarah's scream jolted Jareth awake, forcing him to instantly sit up before he was even aware of it. Sarah was sitting up in the bed beside him. Even in the darkness he could see that she was pale as a ghost and shaking with fear. Her hands clung protectively to her abdomen. She was in shock.

"Sarah, Sarah what's wrong?" he asked, not bothering to filter the concern that was thick in his voice.

He waited patiently while she shook, gathering her up in his arms. The second she was in his lap he heard the first gasping sobs escape her. She must have had a hell of a nightmare; he had never seen her like this. He immediately sought to comfort her, rocking her back and forth in his lap and talking softly to her. "Sarah hush, its okay. It was a dream. You're here, you're safe. Nothing can hurt you."

She continued to cry in his arms, still clutching her swollen stomach. It was quite a while before she was clam enough to even talk past her sobs. "I-I saw… Rogue. He wanted… m-my baby. Oh God!" she broke down again and clung onto him.

He held onto her, letting her cry. "Rogue is dead Sarah. He can't get you. I would never let anything hurt our baby, I promise you."

[Read and Review. 

Was the nightmare too graphic? What do you think will happen?

I'd hate to think one of my stories was predictable. I've taken great care to come up with some awesome twists in this one too.


	3. Surprise

The next day Sarah still felt shaken. She just couldn't get the image of Rogue out of her head. Jareth had asked her at least twenty times if she was sure she was alright and had watched her closely all through breakfast. She kept insisted that she was fine. But even she couldn't ignore that she was barely talking and had only picked at her food. After breakfast Jareth had had to get on with his day. Being a king seemed to mean "glorified desk-job". He had to meet Surly in his office and had informed her that he would be busy all day until lunch.

To pass the time she had wandered off to the library, picked out a book, and had taken a seat before the empty fireplace. She didn't read so much as just stare at the pages. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the dream. She knew she was being silly, over-reacting even, but still.

She was about to give up on the book anyway when she heard a familiar little voice greet her.

"Sarah's up, up, up! Morning Sarah!"

She couldn't help it as her lips curled into a smile and she looked to her left over the arm of the chair. Standing on the floor next to her was Creeper the Goblin. Creeper had to look way up at her even though she was sitting. The fuzzy little goblin with the rat's snout was only a little taller than seven inches. He had been her first friend nine months ago when she had been brought back to the Underground.

She had a feeling that Jareth had sent him to make sure she was okay. "Hello Creeper. How are you today?"

"Creeper wanted to see Sarah," he said matter-of-factly. Sarah watched as he ran around to the front of her chair and used the ruffles of her dress to climb up onto her lap. She smiled despite herself and used two fingers to stroke his tiny head. "Does Sarah want to see Creeper?"

"Of course, Creeper. I'm always happy to see you. Did Jareth send you to find me?"

The little goblin fidgeted uncomfortably with his tiny vest. "Er, Master said Sarah was sad from a bad dream and needed cheering up, but he didn't tell Creeper to come see you." He puffed up his chest with pride. "Creeper decided to cheer you up himself!"

She chuckled and set aside her book. "How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"Creeper knows a joke. Sarah wants to hear it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed patiently. "Sure."

"What did the snail say when he rode on the turtle's back?"

She had no idea.

Creeper threw his arms in the air like he was on a roller-coaster. "WHHHEEEE!"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing. It wasn't so much the joke as it was his telling it. He was just so cute.

Creeper waited for Sarah to stop laughing before leaning forward in her lap. "Sarah is okay now?"

Sarah felt better, but there was still that fear in her gut. She settled for the simple answer. "Yes Creeper, I feel better. Thank you."

Creeper smiled a toothy grin. "Creeper knew Sarah would feel better." He turned and jumped down off her lap. As soon as he hit the floor he was running toward the door. "Come on, come on. We can go play in the garden."

She didn't really feel like playing, the baby in her tended to slow her up lately. But going outside might be nice. It was the beginning of spring and the air was nice and warm. The garden was just starting to get its color back. After a minute, she hoisted herself out of her chair and went over to the door.

Maybe she was just being silly about the dream.

THE GARDEN WAS JUST beautiful today. Some of the plants were even starting to bloom already. She watched from a stone bench as Creeper teased the Spider Snares (a vine-like plant that would try to grab anything around it). It was just a baby now, so it couldn't hurt him, but Jareth had said that they'd have to move it out before it got much bigger. Creeper would run up to it and try to touch it, and then when it made a grab for him he would run out of its reach, laughing excitedly. So far it hadn't caught him. It was kind of cool to watch the plant move with such speed.

Creeper laughed as the plant narrowly missed his leg and rushed over to Sarah. No matter how much the little goblin ran he never seemed to get tired. "Sarah should try this, it's fun."

She smiled down at the goblin. "I'm afraid running isn't really for me these days," she laughed, rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

Creeper seemed to understand and went back to his game. The Spider Snare was moving faster now, like it was annoyed by the game. It still missed him every time.

Sarah looked up in time to see another goblin hurrying toward her, greatly slowed down by the over-sized armor he wore. "Your Highness, Your Highness," he shouted urgently as he neared her.

Sarah paid no mind to his tone of urgency; he sounded the same no matter what the news was. "What is it?" she sighed.

"Jareth is taking his lunch now; he wants you to meet him in the throne room."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion at this. They never ate in the throne room. It was usually in the dining hall or his office if he was really busy. If the throne room was where he wanted to eat, however, she would join him. Meal times were about all the time she got with him and looked forward to each one. "I guess." She turned to see Creeper still baiting the plant. "Creeper come on, meal time," she called.

The little goblin ducked under the grab the snare made for him and ran after Sarah. "Food is yummy yummy in the tummy!" he sang.

SARAH DIDN"T KNOW what to expect when she got to the throne room. Usually it was crowded with goblins, and today was no exception. Goblins lined the walls and played together on the floor, making it hard to get around. At the front of the room Jareth sat on his throne and spoke with Surly the Nisse who was standing in front of him. Like any other time, the Nisse didn't look happy. Why on earth had Jareth wanted to eat in here?

Sarah shuffled through the mass of goblins, Creeper close on her heels, as she made her way toward Jareth. He stood up as she approached and held out his hand as a guide for her to use. She took it for balance as she stepped over a passed out hobgoblin. Jareth pulled her into a close hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he moved aside so she could sit down. She could tell from his eyes that he wasn't only talking about her health. He was still worried about her from last night. She appreciated his attentiveness, but she couldn't help but hope he didn't go over board on this like he had on most things concerning her since she found out she was pregnant.

She winced at the thought of him ordering the court's finest doctor to the Goblin Kingdom right away when the baby's foot had wedged up between her skin and her ribs. It had hurt yes, but the doctor had informed Jareth that that happened often with expecting mothers.

Sarah eased into the throne, using his arm as a brace to lower herself. "I feel fine, thanks to Creeper," she added, giving Creeper a wink.

Creeper grinned and looked up at Jareth, as if seeking approval. Jareth gave him a half smile, to which Creeper bobbed like he was trying to keep in his excitement.

Jareth turned back to Sarah. "I have arranged for something to make your worries vanish," he said with a sneaky smile.

Ok, her interest was peaked. "What?"

Surly turned and left the room, grumbling to himself.

Sarah turned back to Jareth, utterly perplexed now. "Jareth, what is it?"

"I've arranged for a bodyguard for you."

Her heart instantly dropped. He considered that a good thing? Her anger quickly followed her confusion. Didn't he know her enough to know that she didn't want to be followed around and watched over day after fricking day?! If she would have known he would go this far she would have never have cried out from the dream. She would have found some way to make herself shut up.

Jareth saw the anger in her eyes and backed out of arms reach immediately, hands in the air defensively, the smile still on his lips. "Before you bite my head off at least meet him, Surly is going right now to bring him in."

"I don't need to meet him to know that I don't want him around. Where did you get a guard anyway? The Seelie Court?"

Jareth's eyes flickered to the door, signaling to her that Surly was back. She turned to give her new guard a dismissive look, only to stop mid-motion. Her heart flew into her throat once more as she took in the huge bulk of bright-orange fur that stood behind Surly. "Ludo!"

The big orange beast gave his best expression of a smile. "Sa-wah!" the beast roared with happiness.

All the goblins in the throne room had stopped what they were doing to look up at the beast in fear. Sarah ignored them all as she struggled to get up from her seat. Ludo didn't want to wait for her it seemed as he took off at a fast stomp across the room. The goblins all snapped out of their trance at once and ran in different directions to get away from the charging oaf less be trampled. At the last minute, Sarah lost her own nerve, remembering the baby could be hurt if he tried to hug her too hard.

She had no room to worry though, Jareth stepped between her and Ludo at the last second. Ludo skidded to a stop right before the Goblin King, looking confused. Jareth looked up at the beast with a level stare to let him know that he was serious when he spoke, "I know you are excited to see Sarah, Ludo. But she is in a fragile state, so you have to be very careful with her. Do you think you can do that?"

Ludo took a minute to understand and think it over. Finally he nodded his massive head.

Jareth nodded in satisfaction and moved aside, turning to Sarah. "Still don't want a guard?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No in fact, but I will take a friend."

"Ludo fwiend." Ludo insisted.

Sarah smiled wider and took Ludo's hand in hers. He squeezed it gently, taking what Jareth told him to heart apparently. Sarah had been so happy to see her old friend, that she hadn't noticed her new one trembling in fear against the skirts of her dress. Sarah would have bent down and picked him up, but it was hard to stoop down these days. She settled for looking down at him instead. "It's okay Creeper, this is Ludo, he's a friend," she assured him.

Creeper stared way way up at the beast. Ludo stared back down at him. Finally, Creeper let go of Sarah's dress and inched forward a little. Sarah almost held her breath as Ludo stooped down, still not bringing him anywhere close to Creeper's height.

Ludo was the first to speak. "Fwiend?"

Creeper looked up at him unsurely. "Er, if Ludo wants to be Creeper's friend Creeper doesn't mind."

In response Ludo smiled and scooped Creeper up in his arms. "Cweeper fwiend!"

Sarah laughed in spite of herself at the sight of Creeper's bug-eyes.

Jareth gripped her hand in his and turned her around to face him. "Do you like your gift then?"

She looked back to see Ludo tossing Creeper in the air and catching him. Creeper seemed to be loving it! She couldn't help but grin and hug Jareth for all she was worth. "Very much, thank you."

Jareth placed two fingers beneath her chin to coax her to look up at him. His brown and green eyes were soft and warm as he looked down at her. "Anything to make you happy." He placed a tender kiss against her temple. "Shall we get some lunch then, or did you want to eat in here?" he asked, looking around the room full of unruly goblins.

She laughed at his expression and shook her head. "I don't care, we can eat wherever you want."

Jareth pulled her even closer to him, as much as her stomach allowed anyway.

Sarah knew what was coming and didn't want to wait, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. He chuckled against her lips but returned her enthusiasm, kissing her just as fiercely.

[Aw, how sweet of Jareth. But what will happen with Angelica? What is she planning?

Read on to find out!

PS: sorry for taking so long, but it's finals at college. I'll have a lot of free time soon and plan to write and write and write!!


	4. Sickness and Death

[You're gonna love this!

Angelica kicked a stone out of her path as she headed back to the caves. Behind her walked Grisly the Troll and his brother Gnarl. They had been out hunting for the Unseelie. Gnarl had the boar they killed draped over one of his massive shoulders. Hunting close to the cave in small groups was the best way to insure non-exposure while still insuring something to eat.

They entered the caves and made their way into the darkness, their eyes quickly adjusting to the familiar darkness. Little by little creatures were starting to appear and scurry close, keeping out of the way but close enough to make sure they don't miss out on the kill. A ghoul leaped up and tried to take a bite out of the carcass but Angelica was too quick and knocked the thing to the ground with one slap. She had hunted the thing and would be damned if a ghoul got first dibs.

They reached the center of the cave before Gnarl dropped the boar to the ground between the three of them. The rest of the creatures staid back for now, watching with hungry eyes for their chance.

Angelica and the two trolls all took out their daggers quickly and plunged them into the pig, carving out what they wanted. She went right for the rump of the thing, where the muscle was slim and the meat rich. She worked quickly to cut a chunk loose and then retreated to a corner so as to stay out of the way of the creatures already rushing toward the thing. She turned her chunk over, holding the furry side in her hands and sank her teeth into the meat. She didn't care for meat raw but when food was fought over so much it was best to get it down before someone could try to take it from you.

She saw Callus inching toward her and held the food closer to her, swallowing faster. The imp caught her glare and minded his distance, settling on a rock a few feet from her. He was already chewing on a pig's ear he had snagged.

"What do you want?" she snapped at the imp.

Callus grinned at her with a sharp set of teeth and took another bite out of the ear, the skin stretching as he tore it. "I've been thinking of how much you actually do for this cave and those who dwell within it. You really deserve something more for your troubles."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the old Unseelie. He was never the charitable one. "What are you talking about?"

"Things would be easier for you if Rogue were still alive wouldn't they?"

She dropped the piece she had been holding and launched herself at the old bat, her knife drawn. She knocked into him and took him down to the floor. He did not fight her, but simply grinned as she pressed the blade against his green throat. "You do not toy with me Imp," she warned.

"Who's toying with anyone? I was simply thinking of giving you some advice, or… did you not want him back?"

She was sure now that the old thing was crazy. "He's dead, he's not coming back." she should slit the bastard's throat now, but there was a look to his eyes that told her he knew something she didn't. She wanted to know.

Angelica moved the dagger back just an inch. "Talk."

Callus grinned wider. "Look to the Black Book. There are things there on death that you may find interesting."

What the hell? The Black Book was their Unseelie legacy. It held all the most ancient and powerful dark magic and spells known to them. The book itself was something to be feared and protected. She had seen spells tried out of it before, it hadn't ended well for the one casting it. You had to be a little more than just powerful in order to control the type of magic written in that thing.

"I don't care for your foolish tricks old one."

She withdrew the knife and got up from the imp, dusting herself off. She blew her red and black bangs out of her face and looked around for her meat while the imp got up and went back to its rock. As she had expected, the scrap she had throw was already gone, one of the creatures having stole it. She let out an angry huff and walked away from the group, towards the back caves.

"Look in the book child," Callus called after her.

She shook off the creature's advice and walked just a little more quickly. Who would be so foolish? She was no fool to go seeking hope where there was none. Besides, why would Callus help her? He gave nothing away without receiving something. What would he have to gain by her looking in the book? It couldn't be just because the creature missed Rogue.

True the two had gotten along and Callus had been counting on him just as much as she had to deliver their kind from exile, but that was not a good enough reason to…

She got to the fork in the cave walls and turned left, away from the direction of her room and toward the deepest part of the cave where they kept the book. She must be out of her mind.

SURLY STORMED ACROSS THE balcony where Jareth and Sarah were just finishing their lunch, a piece of paper in hand. Creeper and Ludo hurried after the Nisse, barely keeping up.

Jareth turned around to face him as he drew nearer. Sarah set aside the glass of water she had been drinking. Something was wrong; you could feel it in the air like steam.

Surly reached their table and handed the letter to Jareth right away. "This just arrived and I suggest you read it now."

Jareth took the letter without question and unfolded it quickly. His eyes scanned the parchment once, then again more slowly.

Sarah leaned forward in her seat as best she could. "What is it?"

There was a pause that seemed to go on forever before Jareth finally looked up at her. "It's from my father. He writes to tell me that my mother has fallen ill."

Sarah felt her heart fly into her throat immediately. Had that been why the queen had been acting so odd lately? "How is she?"

"My father says she's not bad off, just a little under the weather." His eyes didn't loose an inch of their concern. "You understand I wish to go to her though, right?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course I do Jareth. I'll even go with you," she stated, starting to rise from her seat.

Jareth held out a hand to motion to her to stop. "You can't travel in your state Sarah." He was already getting up from the table, obviously wanting to go immediately.

Sarah felt some of her anger at being told what to do flare up in her and pushed herself up from the table. "Like hell I can't. Jareth, what am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for news of what's happening with Silvia. I'll remind you that she is my mother-in-law."

Jareth ignored her and marched past Surly. "What you need to do is stay here and get some rest so your health stays up. You're due any day now after all."

She hurried after him as best she could, Surly, Creeper and Ludo close on her heels. "What happens if you're not here when it happens?"

Jareth hesitated in his step but quickly pressed on. "I will be."

"Wouldn't it just be smarter to make sure by taking me along?" she hollered after him as he turned into their room.

She followed him through the door way but the others didn't go any further than that. "You can't risk the heir to the throne like that," Surly reprimanded her from the door way. "Jareth already said no."

"Are we going to the Seelie Court?" Creeper asked excitedly, bobbing up and down.

"NO!" Jareth yelled. He turned to face Sarah. "And you're not either."

Sarah advanced on him till she was nose to neck with him and glared up into his eyes. "I'll go if I want."

"I will not have your health risked just because my mother has a cold," he snapped. "And you should stop and think for a minute about how dangerous the trip could be for the baby. Or have your hormones completely taken over your intelligence?"

There was the bang of Ludo closing the door so they wouldn't have to witness the murder of their king.

The silence that stretched the air between Sarah and Jareth was thickened by her anger.

She was momentarily stunned by the power of it even. _My __hormones_

"Excuse me?" she spoke in barely more than a whisper. That wouldn't do.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Jareth balked in light of her new found anger as her brown eyes glowed with violence.

"My hormones, as you call them, are fine. In fact, their not hormones they are feelings, but since I'm pregnant they must be hormones." She shouted, throwing her arms into the air above her.

He couldn't help but flinch at the movement and take a step back; she quickly started advancing on him.

"What was I thinking? I should have known that I can't have real feelings now that I'm with child. Your child! Why, because it's all hormones. Just crazy, completely out of control hormones!" she screamed as his back hit the wall and cut off his retreat.

"So what's your excuse Jareth? When you tricked me into coming here was that just your hormones acting up? How about when you made me a slave? You know what, I'll bet that when we all thought you turned Unseelie that that was just a major case of HORMONES!"

Well… if that wasn't a kick in the balls…

"My baby is perfectly fine and my health is impeccable. The only worry I have for my child is that it will inherit its father's pig-headedness."

That was going a little too far. Jareth's own anger rose to the surface, threatening to take him over. He quickly got a handle on his anger and gripped Sarah's arms in his hands, forcing her to back off. She struggled against him as he placed her on the edge of the bed. "Enough of this," he snapped. "I will not have you upsetting yourself because of this foolishness. Why are you acting this way? And your reason had better be more than just you want to wish my mother to get well."

He stared down at her and waited. She had stopped struggling but now just sat there, glaring at the floor. He dropped down to one knee to he could see her face more clearly. She tried to turn away from him but it was too late. He had seen the tears starting to brim on her eyes. She sniffed once and forced herself to regain her composure. When she looked at him again her eyes were flat, unfeeling.

He cursed softly. "Don't do that Sarah, don't close me out. Tell me what this is really about."

She was quiet for a long time before she finally let out a deep breath. "What if you miss the baby?"

"I already told you, I won't."

She glared down at him now. "How can you be sure? It takes a day's ride to so much as send a message, then you'd have to spend a day riding back. I don't think I'll be in labor for a full 24 hours."

He let out a long sigh, obviously thinking this over. "Then I'll stay."

She let out a snort of disapproval. "You can't do that either. You have to at least go and see her. What kind of woman would I be if I told you not to go visit your sick mother? You already think I'm stupid, I don't need you to see me as heartless."

Jareth grew angry again, but just a little compared to before. "I never have nor will think of you as either. What I said about your intelligence was completely out of anger. You must know that." He took her chin in his hand when she rolled her eyes. "Sarah, you are the smartest and most loving woman I know. I would never think anything else of you."

She could tell by his eyes that he meant it. She nodded her head weakly.

"The second anything happens you contact me using the crystal okay?" he said, nodding to the large crystal that sat in the middle of their room. "All you have to do is think of me and you'll be able to reach me. The second you do I'll be back here before you know it. I wouldn't miss my child's birth for anything. I swear this to you."

She thought about it and, even though she still didn't like it, she nodded her head in agreement.

Jareth pressed a loving kiss to her temple. "I'll leave at once and be back either as soon as I can or as soon as you summon me. I promise."

ANGELICA SEARCHED the pages of the dictionary-sized black leather book for what seemed like ages before she stumbled onto what she was looking for. Passages and spells about death. The words were written in red ink that was said to be dragon's blood. She could almost feel the power radiating from the book. She scanned the different writings, finding most interesting but useless. There was plenty on how to kill someone, but nothing to say how to undo it. She turned the page and found a piece about death itself.

_Death: That state of being in which there is a total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions._

_Dead: Depraved, devoid, or destitute of life, having lost the vital principle._

_Soul: The spiritual and immortal part of man; the immaterial spirit that inhabits the body._

She kept reading the definition of soul over and over again. One word in particular stuck out to her, _immortal_. Death was simply a form of the body. The soul on the other hand… that was something different entirely. You can't kill a soul. No matter what you did to the person their soul was immortal. How could she have forgotten that?

She turned the book over and searched for soul this time.

Before too long she found it. There was less written on this subject. There was a passage about spirits and lost souls, but then there was also a long piece on a spell that could harness one's soul and allow that person to move it where ever they wanted. She understood now why the imp had told her about this. He wanted Rogue back, but rather than risk his own life he had told her knowing that she was just crazy enough to…

What was she thinking?! Angelica looked over the spell more carefully. It was very long, very complicated, and very dangerous. What if she messed it up or caught the wrong soul or… well anything could happen, and none of it was very good.

It would require a great deal of Unseelie power. Power she didn't know if she had, but… at the same time this could be her only chance.

She looked at the long list of ingredients and essentials. It would be tricky, that was for sure. She looked at the material listed at the top.

_A Body For The Soul_

Rogues body had been burned and his ashes scattered. No matter, she thought, she'd just have to get him a new one. She would send the trolls out to gather the materials right away.


	5. Hide and Go Seek

[What's next? What do I have hidden up my sleeves? I'll never tell!

Well… I will… but not right now.

Read on people!

Sarah watched from the drawbridge as Jareth soared over the Labyrinth in his owl form. It wasn't long before his form was no more than a dot among the vast sky. She kept thinking to herself over and over again that he had promised to make it back in time. It helped her nerves but only slightly.

She was distracted by the sound of splashing and went to the edge of the drawbridge to peer into the moat, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, Thax swam in the water below her. He was in his human form, smiling up at her as he treaded the water. "Don't look so upset Mistress, it's a gorgeous day."

"Hello Thax."

He grinned up at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief and danger. "You know what would cheer you up? Coming for a quick swim with me."

Sarah felt a shiver of fear shoot down her spine. "Can't, I'm pregnant. And I don't have a death wish."

Thax shrugged. "Worth a try." He slid back into the water without a second thought and Sarah watched as he swam off just below the surface.

She turned back to the doors to see Ludo and Creeper coming toward her. Creeper ran up to her as soon as she saw them. "Is Sarah sad to see Master go?"

She let out a long sigh and turned back to the now empty sky where she had last seen Jareth flying.

"Sa-wah sad," Ludo confirmed.

Creeper ran around so he was in front of her again. "Don't be sad Sarah, Creeper is still here. Creeper and Ludo are here."

She smiled down at Creeper's child-like sweetness.

Ludo stepped forward. "Ludo stays."

She laughed despite herself. "Thanks you guys."

"Does Sarah want to play with Creeper and Ludo?" Creeper asked, already in a good mood.

What else did she have to do? "Okay, what are we playing?"

"Creeper and Ludo are going to the Forest of Light to play hide and go seek."

Sarah looked from the tiny little goblin to the large orange beast and could guess who would be better at the game.

She looked over at the tree tops of the forest and rested a hand idly on her stomach. When she had first arrived back the labyrinth the forest had been a dangerous and scary place. Even though the labyrinth had been made safe she still wanted them to stay within sight of the castle though. She turned back to Creeper. "Okay but we need to stay close to the castle grounds."

Creeper raised his hand to his forehead and saluted her. "Okey-dokey!"

JARETH SOARED OVER the castle grounds of the Seelie court, coming to land on a low tree branch in the Seelie gardens that sat out in the front yard of his parent's castle. A serving boy spotted him almost right away and ran across the yard as fast as he could to assist him. Jareth didn't wait for the boy and changed back into his usual form, jumping down from the branch just as the boy reached him.

The servant was a human boy of no more than maybe 16 years. His hair was brown and fell almost to his nose and his posture was lanky and unsure. He was dressed in the usual serving clothes of brown trousers and a plain burgundy shirt. "Your majesty, can I help you?" the boy asked anxiously, or maybe it was just that he was out of breath from running.

"I've come to see the queen. Lead me to her if you know where she is."

"She's sick and in bed, I'll take you." The boy turned and obediently led Jareth up the path and through the castle doors.

Jareth let the boy lead him blindly, allowing his mind to wander miles away from the here and now. He had hated leaving Sarah at a time like this, so close to the birth. She had looked so sad at seeing him go and knowing she could not follow. At least she had listened and obeyed him this time. He had to fight himself almost every step of the way not to turn around and go back to her.

At the same time, he wanted to know how his mother was really doing. His father had a way of telling only half the story when it came to these things. He had noticed at the wedding that she had been acting a little off center and had worried about something like this.

The Fae weren't susceptible to sicknesses like humans were. So when they did catch them it was usually bad. Jareth had only been sick maybe twice in his life, but they had both been really bad. He knew this was probably true for his mother too. Fae were sick so little because of their extraordinary immune systems. He still couldn't help but worry because first of all, it was his mother. Second, she wasn't as young as she used to be and her body wasn't as strong.

He looked up at the sound of a door opening. The boy had stopped before him and the door to his mother's room was pulled open to admit them. Jareth almost gagged on the smell of healing spices that wafted out of the room. Inside he could see his mother's form lying on the massive bed among the pale yellow sheets. Two medical Fae's hovered around the room, looking over a bunch of papers while a nurse gave his mother a shot. He wasn't surprised to see his father standing by the bed, trying to tell the nurse how to do her job. His father was surprised, however, to see Jareth. As soon at the king spotted him he made his way across the room to the door.

"Son, what are you doing here? You should be at your castle right now. Isn't that female due soon?"

Jareth didn't bother looking at his father. It wasn't so much out of disrespect as it was that he couldn't look away from his mother. She looked so weak on the bed. Her skin was almost grey in color and she looked thinner. She was hardly more than bones, skin, and blonde hair. She was resting right now, not even having noticed Jareth yet. "How bad is she?"

"Not as bad as it looks, she'll be fine," his father huffed.

Jareth knew better than to go by his word alone and walked over to one of the doctors, the king right on his heels.

"How is she?" Jareth demanded.

The two doctors exchanged looks that Jareth didn't like before both turning to him. "She's in the early stages of Consumption." The closest one was the first to speak. "Her immune system is fighting the infection. If all goes well she'll be better in a week and back to herself in a month."

"What are her chances for everything going well?"

The second one spoke up. "Right now it's hard to say, but we estimate she has a 60 percent chance of recovering."

Jareth's heart flew into his throat. A 60 chance. That was way too low for his comfort, especially for her being in the early stages. He turned to face his father. The king's eyes were dark with a mix of concern and anger. Jareth was sure his eyes held that same darkness.

"SIXTEEN…. SEVENTEEN…. EIGHTEEN…"

Sarah leaned against a tree trunk and kept her eyes closed tight as she counted, but she could still hear the sounds of Creeper rustling leaves somewhere to her left and Ludo breaking branches and logs to her right. They had been playing hide-and-seek all afternoon. She hadn't played since she was in grade school at recess, but it was still lots of fun.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she called out.

Right away all the noise stopped and the forest was quiet. She turned away from the tree and looked around at the underbrush of the forest. She went to her right first of all, figuring it would be easier to find Ludo and then he could help her find Creeper. Hands down Creeper was the best player in this game. He could hide easily and his nose allowed him to find her and Ludo even easier.

She only got maybe ten feet away when she spotted him. In front of her was a massive tree shooting straight up into the sky. She could see a bright orange tail lying on the ground next to it. There was no doubt in her mind that that was where Ludo was hiding.

She grinned and inched toward the tree, raising her voice as she spoke. "Oh gee, I wonder where Ludo could be."

She saw the tail quiver slightly, like Ludo was laughing.

"Could he be hiding in a bush? Is he under a rock? Or is he… HERE!" she screamed, jumping forward and grabbing the furry tail. Ludo let out a startled cry of delight and ran around the tree to face her.

"Ludo found!"

Sarah laughed harder than she had all morning. "Come on, we have to find Creeper." She turned and led the big beast back and headed east toward where she had last heard Creeper. There was any number of places he could be hiding. She had just pushed aside a patch of tall grass when she felt it. She straightened up at once and grasped her stomach, feeling the gentle thumping against her stomach. Ludo stared at her in confusion.

She smiled up at him. "The baby's kicking." She reached out to take his hand. "Here," she said, placing his palm against her stomach. They waited in silence for a few seconds. Then it happened again, two faint little kicks. Ludo let out a coo of approval and smiled back at Sarah.

"Creeper," she called. "The baby's kicking."

She had barley finished her sentence when the little goblin was running toward her, his hiding spot abandoned. "Creeper feel! Creeper Feel!"

Ludo stooped down to pick him up and raised him up to the level of her stomach. Creeper rested both hands on her abdomen and placed his tiny, fuzzy head against her, listening. The baby kicked again almost at once. Creeper squealed with delight and clapped his hands together. "It's the baby!"

Sarah laughed again. "Who else would it be?"

A gentle breeze picked up and blew across her face. Everything just seemed so perfect at this moment.

That moment was quickly ended.

Creeper suddenly stiffened and grew deadly silent, putting his nose to the air. Ludo and Sarah stared at him intently, waiting. Something was wrong.

Creeper inhaled deeply and suddenly turned his head somewhere to their left. "Someone's there."

The air shifted immediately. What had been happy and care-free was now cautious and scared stiff. Sarah tried to calm her wondering imagination at once. Maybe it was just the Chili Gang, or the old man with the bird hat. The Labyrinth was safe now. Jareth had made sure of it. But the look on Creeper's face told her that he wasn't smelling anything safe. "What do you think it is?" she prodded.

Creeper waited a minute before answering. "Smells like… troll."

The sound of a branch cracking made them all jump.

"Ludo scared!"

Sarah looked from Creeper to Ludo. "Now hold on, there are no trolls in the Labyrinth. Jareth got rid of them all. It's got to be something else." Her words sounded surer than they really were.

Ludo and Creeper exchanged looks. "Maybe," Creeper sighed. He still didn't look so sure though.

"Come on, let's go see." Sarah said. It would be the only way to stop their fears. She took Creeper from Ludo and led the way.

Creeper pointed to a large hedge just feet from them. "There!"

Ludo stuck close to Sarah as she inched forward, her own heart starting to pound in her chest_. The labyrinth is safe. The labyrinth is safe. The labyrinth is safe…_

There was another crack of twigs and the hedge rustled as something inched around it. Sarah stopped where she was, not so eager to go on. Whatever was slowly coming around the hedge was big. She could already smell the creature and it smelled like old fish. She tensened up, getting ready to run.

The creature tripped over something and was suddenly on the ground in full view. It took less than a second for Sarah to recognize the face of the troll that had kidnapped her almost a year ago. Creeper recognized him to, a scream blasting from his mouth and causing the ugly troll to look up. As soon as his eyes met Sarah's that was enough for her. She screamed too, echoed by Ludo. Their screams startled the troll, who screamed back and turned tail to run away.

Seemed like a good idea. Sarah suddenly remembered how to run again and almost slammed into Ludo. The beast quickly gathered her into his arms since she wouldn't really be able to run and turned back to the castle. Ludo hurried along as quickly as he could, none of them stopped screaming until they were out of the forest.

As soon as they were inside the castle, Sarah made Ludo put her down and hurried in the direction of Jareth's office. Ludo and Creeper stuck by her the whole way. She found Surly right were she thought she would, in Jareth's office. At the moment he was at the desk, putting scattered pieces of paper back into their folders.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Surly barely spared her a glance. "Organizing, the only chance I ever get to do it is when Jareth is gone. His majesty is the worst kind of slob."

"I have to send a letter to Jareth at once." She spied what looked like a clean sheet of paper and grabbed it off the desk just as Ludo and Creeper made it to the office door. She didn't see any quills though and asked Surly where they were.

Surly pulled one out of a drawer and handed it to her. "What for?"

"We saw a troll in the Labyrinth!"

Surly's eyebrows raised in shock. "A what?" He went to the office window and looked out as if he expected to see the troll in plain view.

"A troll. We were out playing hide-and-seek in the Forest of Light and saw him."

"You must be mistaken," Surly huffed, coming back around the desk.

Sarah couldn't believe him. Why would she make it up? "Ask them!" she demanded, gesturing to Creeper and Ludo. She didn't have to look back to know that they were both nodding their heads.

Surly seemed to think about it for a minute. "Very well. I'll write a letter to him at once. In the mean time I think you should all go cool down and get some rest." He didn't wait for a response before taking the paper and quill from her and ushering her to the office door.

"Surly, I mean it. Jareth has to know about this right away," she insisted as Ludo backed away from the door to made room for her to leave.

"I give you my word as a Nisse I will write to him," swore the little old man. "I'll do it the second I get the office cleaned."

Sarah rounded on him. "No, now!"

The Nisse returned her glare. Finally he spoke through clenched teeth. "Fine. Good day Mistress." With that he closed the door. He didn't slam it, but the message was clear all the same. He thought she was mistaken.

SURLY TURNED BACK TO the desk that desperately needed attention. He was sure the girl was making it up. Her little spat with his majesty was already all over the castle. She hadn't wanted him to go. Perhaps she decided to make up a crisis to get him back? With any other girl Surly would have been sure that that was it, but Sarah…

He figured she could have always been mistaken.

No matter, he had promised a letter and he would keep his promise. He would send one right away, but he would also let Jareth know his feelings on the matter. After that, it was simply up to what the Goblin King saw fit.

[Read, Review, give me suggestions and ideas. I do so look forward to feed-back.


	6. Soul Seeker

[Warning for Graphic Violence

_Sarah,_

_I received word from Surly about the troll you saw in the forest. It doesn't sound like too urgent a problem and can wait to be dealt with till I get back. In the meantime, however, I will be sending over an __actual__ guard to make sure you are safe. Of course, you are also not to leave the castle for anything till I come back and have the forest properly searched. Are you keeping up with your check-ups? Do everything Vivien says. _

_Mother is doing a little better but she is still very sick. I don't want to leave her just yet. Still, call me the second the baby does anything. _

_Forever missing you,_

_Jareth._

ANGELICA WATCHED OVER EVERYTHING CAREFULLY as the Unseelie moved all the things she would need out of the cave. All she needed was for the two trolls to show back up with the final ingredients. They had been gathering things for the spell for the last few days. Now they were almost ready. After dragging the materials out of the cave, most of the Creatures had scurried right back inside, afraid of what might happen should she fail.

She tried not to think about how smart they were. Even she wanted to go running back in. she buried that urge down deep and promised to think no more about it. Of the few that didn't go back in, none came within 20 feet of the area she planned to use for the spell. It was already getting dark. That was good, that meant cover.

She was just going over everything a second time in her mind as to how the spell would work when she heard the heavy breathing of someone running.

She turned around to see Grisly running up the hill toward her, a leather satchel in hand. Angelica didn't move a step towards him, letting him come to her. By the time he made it up the steep incline he was almost completely out of breath, having to double over in hopes of catching it. Angelica took the bag from his hand and dumped its contents on the ground. She smiled at the remaining ingredients he had managed to collect. There was a fairy that he had trapped in a jar and a Mandrake root.

"Did anybody see you?" she asked.

The troll looked up at her with his wide black eyes. "Err, um…no."

She was almost impressed, she had been sure a bumbling oaf like him would at least be seen since she had sent him to the forest outside Jareth's castle. It had been the closest place to catch a fairy and find a Mandrake. Sure it had been risky, but that's why she had sent the troll.

"Good. As soon as your brother arrives with the last ingredient I'll get started." She said picking up the jar so she could see the fairy better. The tiny woman-like creature inside curled up in fear at the sight of her, using its long silvery hair as a curtain. _It had a right to be scared._

She tossed it back onto the ground and looked back at the caves. Callus sat at the entrance, watching her closely. He probably expected her to fail. It was win-win for him actually. Either her spell would work and they would have Rogue back or she would fail and probably lose her life in the process. She refused to let it be the latter. This would not be her last day in the Underground. She looked over at the rising moon. _Soon now_.

Grisly suddenly got to his feet, something having caught his attention. She turned to see what it was. Sure enough, his brother Gnarl coming up the hill. A large sack was slung over his shoulder, making his moving slower as he trudged up the hill.

She hurried over and took hold of the sack, helping him carry it up the hill. She had barely trusted him to gather it. She didn't want him to drop it at the last minute. At the top of the hill she helped Gnarl lower the sack to the ground. "Good work Gnarl." She huffed, her heart going like a jack-hammer now. She felt like a kid at Christmas. "Open it up, quickly. I want to see it."

She stood back, savoring the moment as Gnarl took out a dagger and cut the ropes that held the bag closed. She held her breath as the burlap fell away from the last thing she needed for the spell.

Lying on the ground before her was a young Fae male. He looked about the same age Rouge had been. His shirt was torn like he had struggled and one of his shoes was missing. She could tell from where she was that the male's body was strongly built as well. She moved forward so she could see his face. His features were strong, his cheek bones high and his nose straight like a Greek statue. His lips were the only contrast, looking soft and a light pink in shade. His hair was a golden blonde, cut short on his head. He was quite handsome indeed. She would have preferred one with darker hair, but given the circumstances Gnarl had done well in finding a suitable body for Rogue's soul.

"Well done, now if only…" she let her thought trail off, bending down over the male and lifting the waist of his pants away from his skin so she could peer in. "Perfect," she smiled.

She let go of the male and moved back, going back over to the book. She flipped it over to the page she had marked holding the spell. "Lets do this," she said, more to herself than anyone else. "Take off the Fae's clothes."

She heard a rustling and tearing of fabric. "Grisly, I want you right next to me. Hand me whatever I need when I saw to and don't you dare waste my time," she warned, her voice as dark as her mood was at the minute.

She looked over the spell once last time and stepped over to the large black cauldron where most of the ingredients were already boiling into a potion. The liquid was a deep purple in color. She took with her the Mandrake root. Mandrake's had ties to life and were often used in pregnancies, but this time it would mean life for Rogue's body. She threw it into the pot. The effects were immediate, the potion turned a brilliant orange and a cloud of black smoke burst forth from it, causing her to stagger back. Grisly caught her and put her back on her feet.

The potion was ready, now for the tricky part.

She balanced the book on one arm so she had a free hand. "Hand me the salt."

Grisly gave her the bag of salt right away and she set to work. The book demanded a pentagram drawn from salt to help harness and trap a Fae's soul. She had to be careful not to touch it since Salt would burn a Fae on contact. When she was done making the five-pointed star she threw the bag aside, her hand already sweaty where she had held it. She then instructed Grisly to help her in placing a lit black candle on each point of the star.

"Okay, now stand back till I call for you."

She set the book down on the ground in front of her so she could use her hands now. Her eyes strained in the dark and she could barely see anything. Her fear of screwing up actually started to calm her. Instead of choking her like she expected it actually gave her a heightened sense of awareness.

She took a deep breath and spoke the beginning of the spell. It was in Latin and although complicated and lengthy she knew that it basically was a beseeching to the soul. She made the proper adjustments so that it called for Rogue's in particular. She wasn't sure what to expect, but a little more than nothing to say whether or not she was doing it correctly would have been nice. As it was nothing around her changed at all.

She turned and picked up the jar that held the fairy. The spell called for a Seelie life to call the soul of an Unseelie. The book simply said to throw the sacrifice into the area of the pentagram. She was sure the second she did the fairy would just fly away and then where would they be? She opened the lid slowly and placed her hand inside. The fairy bit her over and over again when she grabbed it. She ignored the stinging pain and gripped harder, causing the faintest scream to emit from the fairy.

She dropped the jar and turned the fairy over in her hand so the back was in clear view. She took hold of the delicate little wings and jerked her hand sharply to the left, bending them till they snapped and hung uselessly at the creatures back. The fairy screamed and withered in pain. She turned back to the pentagram and tossed the fairy onto it.

No sooner had the pitiful thing hit the salt when a white glow shot up from every line of salt and reach up into the sky. The whole hill became drenched in light and for a minute Angelica could see nothing. The second her vision began to clear the first thing she saw was that the fairy was no longer the only one in the boundaries of the pentagram.

From behind the wall of light she could see a black mist descend upon the screaming fairy. It took only seconds, the screams stopped and then the mist lifted, leaving behind a perfect skeleton of a fairy with broken wings.

Angelica felt her blood run cold as the mist slammed against the wall of light. She knew that without that barrier between them the mist would come after her and deal her the same fate as the fairy. She looked back down at the book, her mind suddenly blank as to what to do next.

"Bring me the male."

Grisly ran back to help his brother carry the body forward. She plucked the vile of arsenic up off the ground next to her. She gripped the male's blonde hair and tipped his head back. He let out a groan, obviously waking up from the troll dust. The male's eyes fluttered open and green eyes looked up at her. They shifted from her to the barrier and soul it contained. His heart rate instantly kicked into high gear and he turned wide, confused eyes back to her.

"It will only hurt while you're alive," she promised.

The male opened his mouth to scream and she took advantage. She grabbed his jaw and tipped the arsenic back into his throat. He sputtered and coughed as the trolls lifted him up.

"Put him in the pentagram."

The male started up with a fresh round of struggles. She stood back as he kicked and thrashed and screamed in the troll's superior grip. They made sure to stand back as the soul turned and vibrated with eagerness in the barrier. The arsenic would help kill off the body so Rogue could force the soul out easier. They tossed the male into the light.

There was another flash and the pure light turned instantly red. They could see nothing but the vague outline of the male's body moving all over the pentagram. It was like the soul was throwing him. Like it wanted him to hurt while it did whatever to him.

Angelica prayed it didn't eat him or do whatever it had done to the fairy as she ran to the cauldron and gathered a goblet of the potion. "Get the water."

She didn't stop to make sure the trolls were getting the bucket of water as she ran back to the barrier. It was still hard to see through all the red, but she knew what to look for. The body was slumped lifelessly on the ground, only the head moving as the mist attempted to force its way into it through the mouth. She waited patiently until all was still inside and the mist was nowhere in sight, tucked safely in the body.

"Now!" she screamed.

The trolls threw the water onto the pentagram. The water quickly melted down most of the salt, breaking the seal and cutting off the light that protected them. They had to work fast before Rogue's soul decided to come back out and say hello to them. She handed the goblet to Grisly and told Gnarl to tip the Fae's head back. The male was bruised and had a few shallow cuts on him, but nothing too bad. The trolls poured the potion down his throat and she started with the second part of the incantation. It demanded that the soul merge with the body and take it over. It also sealed the soul inside. The potion was simply to jumpstart the organs long enough for the soul to take over.

She finished the spell and stood back, watching in still fear as the body jerked and moved in odd places, like the soul was trying to bust out. Then all at once everything stilled. The body was as good as if it was dead and the air was quiet. Nothing moved for what seemed the longest time.

She had to try twice to speak. "Gnarl, check its heart."

Gnarl looked up at her with wide, scared eyes.

She turned to Grisly. "Grisly?"

He gave her the same look.

She let out a sigh of frustration and moved forward. "Out of my way then."

They backed off immediately, happy just to be off the hook. She slowly approached the body, not sure what was about to happen. She dropped down to one knee beside it and tried to look for any signs of the soul still trying to break free. It was completely still, not even a sign of breathing.

She reached out and placed two fingers gingerly against the pulse in the body's neck. No sooner had she touched him that his arm shot up and his hand seized her wrist quicker than she could track with her eye. The air went still and her heart stopped in her chest as she stared in fear at the form holding onto her and waited for the worst.

The Fae's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal two pitch-black orbs staring up at her. It was like a tidal wave when the relief hit her. She knew those eyes.

"R-Rogue?" she whispered, hardly trusting her voice.

The Fae looked up at her. Recognition raced through them on confusion's heels and his expression softened drastically. "Hello my angel."

_[Comments?_


	7. Guardian

[OMG, omg, omg!! She did it, she brought back Rogue!

We'll get back to that in a moment, but we need to also address Jareth's letter.

Sarah looked up from her book at the sound of an approaching carriage. She would have gotten up right away but Creeper was curled up sleeping on her massive stomach. She gently and slowly had to maneuver him off without waking him and rose up out of the plush chair. She set him back on the seat, smiling when he simply rolled over and continued to snore. She stepped over Ludo's form as quickly as she could to reach the door. As it was, Ludo was curled up in front of the fireplace and purring like a kitten would.

She hurried out of the room and down the stairs and hall ways to the front entrance. Surly was already at the door with a handful of curious goblins crowded around. He turned to look at Sarah but his expression was unreadable. "I assume this is for you," he said, pushing the door open wider so she could see who it was.

Sarah felt a little surprised to see the guard from Jareth's trial standing in the doorway. The guard was tall and twice her size and he had a smooth tan face and short silver hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and a diamond sparkled from his left earlobe. He was wearing a black outfit like something an army officer would wear. His grey eyes snapped immediately to her and he bowed low in respect.

"Your Majesty," he muttered before standing back up.

Sarah was never going to get used to such formality. She gave her best attempt at a curtsy, only to receive weird looks from both the guard and Surly. "What?" she snapped defensively. "I can't curtsy okay?"

Surly shook his head in disapproval and turned to the guard. "Her highness does not yet know that it is not appropriate to curtsy to an officer of the guard. Forgive her." He motioned for the guard to come inside.

Damn, she had forgotten. She was only supposed to curtsy to those above her rank and when custom demanded it. A guard was definitely not above her.

The guard stepped over the threshold and gave another, but less extravagant, bow. "My Lady is forgiven."

_That's it_. "Look, I'm not so into all the fancy-smancy formal customs so to make it easy, how about you just call me Sarah and I'll call you by your name." She was going to go crazy any other way.

The guard raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Surly, who scowled at her frankness. Finally, the Nisse simply shrugged. "She is queen here, uphold her wishes."

The guard turned back to her, looking no more relaxed than before. "I've been sent to watch over you… Sarah." He said her name like it was a foreign word he was trying out.

Sarah rolled her eyes, not liking the idea of a body guard at all. The last thing she needed was some man following her around morning noon and night. She already had one shadow. "That's fine, but you really don't have to worry about it. I'm perfectly capable of staying out of trouble."

His brows knitted into a frown. "As much as I'd like to believe that, history tells me differently."

She was not going to like this, she could tell already.

JARETH HOVERED AROUND THE room, not sure what to do with himself. But not wanting to leave. His mother was improving. The doctor's were almost sure that she'd be able to defeat the infection now… almost.

Right now she was awake and in the middle of lunch. Jareth only determined it to be the middle because she'd been picking at it for half an hour. Almost all the food was still on the plate though. Right now his father was across the room, snoozing in a chair against the wall. His attention snapped back to his mother when he heard her put down her fork.

"You need to eat more," he said gently, walking over to stand by her bed.

She let out an agitated sigh and looked up at him with her stunning green eyes. "I'm not hungry. I know I should be, but I'm not and that's all there is to it."

Jareth couldn't help but smile at her defiance. "I know mother, but you still need to eat. It's better than the doctors feeding you through a tube isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes but turned away. "That's not at all funny Jareth."

He let out a long sigh and picked the tray up off her lap, setting up on the bedside table. There'd be no arguing with her. She turned back to him and patted the side of the bed gently with her delicate hand, motioning for him to sit. "How is Sarah doing?"

He sat down slowly, afraid of so much as jostling her. "As stubborn as an ox and getting to be just as big."

Silvia struck him playfully on his arm for joking like that. "Be nice. Stubbornness is good in a woman, it keeps them going. And if she is becoming big it is your fault, being as it is your child that makes her that way."

He grinned despite himself. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Do you think I'd be able to function with you father if I wasn't just as stubborn as he is?" she asked, looking over to where the king was snoring loudly.

"I guess not. She says she's fine, but I guess something in the Forest of Light scared her. She thought she saw a troll." He held up his hand at his mother's worried expression. "Surly assures me that she must have been mistaken. All the same, I sent over one of the Seelie guards to watch over things."

The queen nodded her head in approval. "That's a good idea. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

IT WAS LIKE SOMEONE WAS continuously poking her in the cheek; that's how annoying it was to have the guard ('Liam' he had told her) follow her everywhere.

He had followed her back to the library to get Creeper and Ludo up. He had followed her to the bathroom and stood outside the door while she did her business (something she did often now because of the baby). He followed her to the dining room and stood over her as she ate, not even stopping to eat himself, and had even followed her back to the bathrooms afterward. He had just started to follow her into the exam room for her check-up that she lost it.

Sarah turned around to face him, blocking the door so he couldn't get past her. "There is no way you are coming in here."

He looked past her through the door. "What is this room?"

"This is the exam room. I have an appointment with Vivien to check the status of my pregnancy."

"There is no reason for me not to follow."

She had expected this, she had attempted to keep him out of every room she had gone into and so far the only one he had agreed to was the bathroom. "Oh trust me there is a reason. The reason being that the exam consists of me getting into a white medical gown that can't seem to ever close in back, hopping up on a hard bench that looks like a chair but indeed isn't, and placing my legs into two cold metal stirrups so my vagina can be on display. As embarrassing as that is… I don't want an audience for it!"

She didn't even give him a chance to argue, instead slamming the door on his face.

"Problem?"

Sarah turned to face Nurse Vivien Alleviate. She was standing next to the very bench that Sarah had told Liam about and taking apart a syringe. Those were probably the only medical supplies that were like those of the aboveground. Down here there was no electricity or computers, but magic kind of made up for it. The whole room was spotless with its white walls and silver utensils. The only color showing was the different colors of the plants that lined one wall. Sarah had learned before that they all had different medical purposes that required them to be kept healthy and on hand. The one on the end with the pink leaves could be used as extra-absorbent sponges that could each hold up to a gallon of any liquid. The only thing was the leaves had to be kept alive to be any good.

Sarah shook her head. "Just trying to stay down to one shadow."

Vivien narrowed her icy eyes in confusion but let the matter drop, tossing a paper gown at Sarah. "Let's get started then."

SARAH LEFT THE LITTLE OFFICE feeling no better than when she went in. the baby was just fine yes, but there was really no change. Vivien said that it was more common for a premature baby down here than it was for a late baby so she should be happy. Happy… bah, she wanted it out. Over nine months was quite enough.

She couldn't help but look down at the swell of her stomach. "Why won't you come out?!" she demanded.

"Nice way to speak to your kid."

She whirled around to face Liam. "Must everyone sneak up on me?" she muttered.

"How did it go?"

She shrugged. "Okay, nothing new to really report."

He walked over to her, his body language saying that he had something on his mind. "We got off to the wrong start."

_No kidding_. "Look, its nothing personal, but I just don't think I need a body guard."

He frowned at her now. "Trust me princess, there are a lot of things I'd rather be doing than babysitting you."

_Count to ten, count to ten_! She mentally counted to ten before speaking again. "Good, then we're on the same page. I'll tell you what, you don't have to watch me anymore, at all. We'll just tell Jareth that you did. That way we can both be happier."

Liam narrowed cold grey eyes at her. "Excuse me My Lady, but I have a job to do and I intend to do it. Whether I like it or not is no matter. I suppose however you would have no clue about a job and the importance of doing it."

She marched over to him immediately. "Excuse me?! Is that what you think, that I'm just some spoiled little princess that has never had to worry or do any real work in her life?"

The look in his eyes was answer enough.

"I'll have you know that as far as the princess thing goes, I've only been royal less than a year. When I first came to the Underground I was a slave, not even a servant. And when I lived in the Aboveground, I guarantee you that I was at all high on the caste system. I was working class, less even. I was a waitress at a sleazy jazz club. I would work below minimum wage serving drinks to pretentious posers and whacked-out wanna-be's who would only tip 5 on a seven dollar bill! Like that wasn't bad enough, I had a boss who was a demon straight out of hell. Not literally," she added at the look he gave her. "So don't you even talk to me about work."

He looked her over, as if he hadn't sized her up right the first time. "I see…"

"How about a compromise at least?"

He cocked his head, not seeming completely uninterested. "A compromise?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll be a lot more cooperative, if you start giving me some space."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "I'm not talking entirely, but perhaps you could not follow me to the bathroom every time I need to go. And maybe at meals you could sit down and eat instead of hovering over at me?"

Liam considered it for a minute. "I guess that could be acceptable. But I have one condition of my own."

Sarah braced herself.

"I can't leave you unprotected; it's the same as not doing my job. Let me teach you some basic self-defense moves and then I can feel better about this. At least that way you'd have time enough to scream so I can come help you."

Although she would love to learn self-defense, there was one problem. She rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"I can still teach you how to do small things like break a man's nose or perform an upper-cut. And after you have the baby it could be a great way to get your figure back."

It was sounding better and better all the time. "Yeah, I'd love that actually. When do we start?"

Liam actually smiled, he looked so much different when he smiled. His face looked softer, less intimidating. "You really are some kind of girl. Lets go eat now and we can start your lesson tomorrow."

Sarah couldn't help but feel like some real progress had been made here. Who knew, maybe the self-defense lesson would be fun. It couldn't possibly be worse than her etiquette lessons had been.

[I know the pregnancy is a drag, but that will be over with in the next chapter, then my story should be back to it's exciting, steamy old self. I already plan to make the next chapter get you heated up.


	8. Bad Memories

"Get the fuck away from here!" Angelica yelled before planting the sole of her boot into the side of the curious nymph that had wondered close to the pallet where Rogue was resting. The terrified female creature whimpered in pain and fear and crawled out of the tiny space as quickly as she could.

After the spell, Angelica had taken Rogue into the back section of the cave were it was most peaceful. She had picked out in advance the tiny alcove against the back walls that was L shaped so Rogue could have his privacy while he recuperated. She had just come in and rounded the corner when she'd seen the nymph creeping close to him. Little slut had probably been looking to take advantage and mate with him in his weakened state. Nymphs were generally docile and shy creatures who feared man; it only made since that a weakened one would attract them like flies to honey.

Rogue shifted around in his pallet of blankets and smirked up at Angelica. "Still possessive as ever I see," he taunted.

"Horny little slut," she hissed, "You need to get some rest," she demanded, taking in the bruises and scars that still covered his new body.

Rogue didn't listen, she hadn't really expected him to. He rolled over onto his back, letting the covers fall from his uncovered body and giving her a good eye-full. "How sweet that you would protect my virtue", he chuckled. His laugh was low, deep as a growl, and trailed over her skin like chocolate.

She didn't try for any modesty as she stared down at him. She was free to look all she wanted right? In a way, he was hers now. She had given him this life as far as she was concerned. She needed to let him know right away just who was in charge here, or he would assume it was him; like he always did.

"I'm serious Rogue, you need sleep." She knelt down next to him, reaching out to pull the covers back over him.

He slapped her hand away, suddenly in a sour mood. "Like hell, these bruises will heal soon enough… so will the cracked ribs." He pulled the shabby blanket up himself. "Besides, every time I close my eyes all I can think about it that insufferable human who caused my downfall."

He almost laughed at how like his half-sister he was at times. It was his pride that was bothering him more than anything on this, the fact that he had been beaten by a female _human_. What really stuck in his craw was how easy it had been for her. And then she had survived when he'd tried to kill her for interfering when he'd gone after Jareth. After all his careful planning and scheming, it had all gone wrong because of her… _Sarah_.

The knowledge was truly insufferable.

"As soon as I'm on my feet I will make her pay," he vowed.

Angelica let out a humorless snort. "Like she isn't paying enough already."

Rogue turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Right now Jareth has her saddled up in the Goblin Castle pregnant with his child." She shuddered like the thought repulsed her. "Being caged is bad enough, but soon to be trapped with a child too… it's inhuman.

Rogue tried to sit up, only to let out a gasp of pain and fall back to the pallet, clutching his ribs in pain. He shoved Angelica's hands away when she tried to help him.

"Rogue what's wrong?"

"Sarah is pregnant?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yes."

"And the baby is Jareth's?"

Angelica shrugged, "That's what they say anyway."

Angelica watched as Rogue lay very still on his nest of blankets, staring at nothing in particular. "Interesting."

His black eyes glitered with malice and his lips pulled up into a slight smile. She knew that look, it said he was already scheming away on how this could work to his advantage. She couldn't help but smile herself, creeping in closer and leaning over him. "What are you thinking?" she purred against his lips.

"Evil little thoughts."

His hand caught the back of her head and pulled her down to him, crushing her lips against his. His tongue stroked over her lips, forcing her to open up for him. She imagined those lips doing the same thing to some of her more sensitive parts and nearly shattered at the thought. The shiver that coursed through her did not go unnoticed by him. He grinned against her lips and nipped at her with his teeth.

She remembered all the times in the past when they had been like this, when he had dominated her, but this time he was hurt. He would be in no position to take charge; it would be the perfect way to establish her control over him.

She pushed the blanket down and seized his hot flesh, causing his eyes to close and his head to snap back against the ground as a groan burst from his throat. "Fuck yeah!"

Angelica released him, sitting back on her knees so she could undo the side-laces of her leather skirt. She kept it held in place, enjoying the sight of his black eyes watching her with such intense hunger. "Bet you want this," she teased, allowing the material to slip low on her hips.

She watched as his hand slid down over his stomach and gripped his cock. She smiled in satisfaction before pushing his hand away from himself. He reached out to grab her, but she dodged him easily.

"What is this?" he demanded his brow quirked in amusement.

"You don't get to touch unless I say so."

"Really?" he went to touch himself again.

She took the bait unknowingly, reaching out to stop him. He grabbed her instead, taking hold of her arm and wrenching her over him, the need to dominate pushing the pain his body felt out of his mind. She was momentarily stunned, giving him the seconds he needed to roll her underneath him, pinning her down with his body.

She had lost the skirt in the process, and he pressed his pelvis against her bare core, rubbing against her in a painfully slow motion. Rogue grabbed what he could of her short hair, pulling down so she was forced to lift her head till her body was forced into an erotic arch. "Get one thing straight Angel," he snapped, sucking on the soft skin of her shoulder till she cried out. "I may touch what I want, who I want, and when I want."

His ribs were starting to kill him, but he ignored them. He'd just have to take a little extra time to recover. His Angel needed to be taught a lesson,_ badly_.

JARETH PACED THE SMALL space that his old room offered. He had been staying here while visiting his parents. The room was still home to all his child-hood keepsakes, toys, books, even his old clothes for crying out loud! He looked disdainfully at the painted blue dresser that held stacks and stacks of child's clothes, all wrinkled and completely out of style. The room itself was painful for him to look at. It was a child's room, a constant reminder to him that soon he would have a child, and the constant fear that he may miss even a second of his babe's life.

He picked up an old block with letters and numbers painted in bright colors on every side. He turned the toy over in his hands.

Jareth looked up at the knock on his door. "Come in," he called, tossing the toy back over by the dresser.

The door swung open and his father came into the room.

Jareth paid the king no mind as he sat down on his old bed.

The king said nothing but looked around the room as Jareth had done not ten minutes ago. _What ever he was there for must be important_. His father was never good at delivering important news, he was better at receiving and acting on it.

"What is it Father?" Jareth pushed.

The king finally stopped looking around the room and focused on Jareth. "Go home Jareth."

Well, if that wasn't direct. Jareth sprung to his feet. "Is Sarah alright? Did she call for me?"

"She has not called for you, but she should." The king came over and sat down on the bed next to Jareth. "Your mother agrees with me on this. It is good of you to come and help look after her, but it is time for you to go back and look after your female."

Jareth let out a long sigh, he knew his father was right, but at the same time he didn't want to leave until absolutely necessary. He was about to say as much, but his father held up a hand to silence him.

"This issue is not up for debate. You'll also be taking back doctors to oversee the birth of the baby."

Jareth shook his head, knowing that they would slow down his return. "That is unnecessary, Vivien is already trained in the delivery process."

His father shook his head. "Trust me on this and take a competent doctor with you. The last thing needed during a birth is another woman losing her head and screaming like a lunatic."

Jareth held his tongue, knowing that arguing would lead to nothing but a headache and a longer time to get home to Sarah. "Fine, I'll take a doctor with me."


	9. It's Time

[Thanks to everyone for their support. I don't mean to blow off anyone who wanted me to write back, but I just have a very slow computer and writing e-mails is tedious.

So I will take time now to say thank you all. 

Kisses, hugs, and a spanking for all you naughty readers out there!

Sarah was running through the woods again. She could hear the baby screaming just ahead of her, knowing that Rogue was right on her heels. She dived through a bush that blocked her way, shielding her face from the sticks and leaves that scratched at her. Sarah looked up from the ground to see a stump before her, a swaddling cloth sitting upon it. She quickly got up and grabbed the baby from it, hugging it close to her body.

She heard wicked laughter and looked up to see Rogue standing mere feet from her, dagger in hand. There was something wrong here. She took a closer look at the dagger, seeing that there was blood already on it, flashing deep red in the moonlight.

Sarah looked down at the bundle in her arms, pulling back the blanket so she could see the baby's face. There was no baby, instead she found herself staring down at blood. The blanket held the blood like a bucket up until she realized what it was. As soon as she did the blankets went slack and the blood gushed through the material and spilled all over her, leaving her soaked in the stuff.

SARAH WOKE UP IN A PANIC. The dream had been even worse this time. _God I can still smell the blood_.

She lay back in bed, only to bolt upright again at the wet sensation between her legs. She reached her hand under the covers. When she pulled it out and held it up to the moonlight she saw the deep red color of the blood that practically covered her hand!

Sarah flipped the covers back and looked down at herself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!!!"

The blood was everywhere. Something was wrong with the baby.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Creeper cried, running in through the wall.

"Creeper, go get Vivien." Sarah shook her head feeling light headed and dizzy. There was no way she was going to allow herself to pass out like this. She was vaguely aware of Creeper running back out the door as she forced herself to sit up. Pain shot up her spine and through her stomach. It was a thousand times worse than any cramp she had ever experienced in her life.

The door came flying open and Vivien rushed in, followed by Creeper, Liam and Surly. It would just be a matter of time before the whole castle was outside her door.

"My God," Liam gasped when he caught sight of her.

Vivien got straight to work. "I need sheets, and some rags to stop the bleeding." She grabbed the blankets and threw them to the side so they wouldn't be in the way. She was at the end of the bed and rifling around in her bag before Sarah even knew it.

Gods she was dizzy, but she didn't have enough time to think about it as another wave of pain shot through her. Someone in the room screamed, probably her.

"Damn," Vivien cursed. She got up and moved over to the washing bison to scrub any dirt from her hands. "It's time your highness, the baby is coming out tonight."

At this news only one thought was able to be processed by her already panicking brain. "No! Jareth isn't back yet."

Vivien shoot her head, ignoring Sarah. "Can't be helped, unless you think you can hold it in."

Sarah turned to the nearest person, at the moment that was Surly. She grabbed the Nisse by the robes and pulled him in close so there was no way he couldn't miss what she said. Sarah pointed to the crystal ball sitting in the middle of the room franticly. "Call Jareth now! Do you hear me? Now!"

She didn't take her attention off him even partially until he was at the crystal and busy trying to get through to Jareth.

"How much time do I have?" Sarah demanded as Vivien stooped down between her legs. She felt the medic feeling around briefly before answering.

"You're already very close. Usually the first pregnancy takes hours, but you're already way ahead of yourself. You're dilated to six centimeters. When you get to ten we'll get the baby out."

Sarah shook her head, not knowing what else to do. Jareth was going to miss it. She had been afraid of this, and now her fears were confirmed. He was going to miss it, even if Surly did get a hold of him. Even Jareth couldn't fly fast enough to get home now.

Liam winced at something Vivien did and moved up to the front of the bed so he couldn't see as much.

The door opened again and Creeper came running in, Ludo right behind him. Ludo's arms were full of so many blankets and towels that you could barely see him underneath them. Vivien grabbed one at random and started mopping up at Sarah's lower half so she could see. "It's a lot of blood, but the bleeding has stopped. Must have simply been a pre-mature tear; some of this was simply from your water breaking."

_She didn't care, she didn't care_! "Surly, did you get a hold of him?"

Surly didn't turn back to look at her. "I am trying your highness."

_Trying!_ "Try harder, Surly you have to reach him please."

"If you don't calm yourself down I'll give you something to do that for you." Vivien snapped. She turned to Surly. "Keep working on it and let us know the second you get through to him." She turned back to work on Sarah.

Sarah screamed again as another jolt of pain shot through her. _Isn't this ever going to end_? It was so intense it took her over and blotted out all thought till she couldn't even remember the reason behind this pain. When it was finally over all she could feel were the tears pooling at her eyes. She needed Jareth. God, she was so scared and in such pain. Why wasn't Jareth here to help her?

Sarah reached up to wipe the tears away, only to find it hard to move her hand. She looked over to find Liam was holding it, stroking her wrist lightly with his thumb. He wasn't even paying attention, like he had done it on accident.

She gave his hand a squeeze in appreciation. It wasn't Jareth, but it wasn't half bad.

JARETH'S HEART WAS RACING that night when the coach finally pulled up to the goblin castle. The ride had taken forever, and with no one to talk to that meant his mind was entirely focused on Sarah. He was a ball of nerves already. She deserved to yell at him for staying away so long at a time like this. He almost hoped she did yell at him; it might help with the guilt he was feeling.

The couch he borrowed from his parents came to a stop and the foot man opened the door for him. He stepped out onto the stone ground and paused to look back at the second carriage. The two doctors he had brought with him were already out and helping to take down their luggage. He despised that they had held them up, but if they would help Sarah so be it.

Jareth looked up at the castle, finding the open window even in the dark that was his room. _Strange, the light's on_. Something was off about tonight; you could even feel the tension in the air. That tension was shattered when a high-pitched scream sliced through the night's silence.

Jareth's heart flew like a humming bird in his chest at the sound of his wife's scream. "Sarah!" he sprinted up the steps, pausing long enough to call for the doctors to hurry. He burst through the doors, knocking aside a goblin that had rushed up to open it for him, and ran to the stairs. He took them two at a time, wishing he had thought to turn to an owl and fly through the window. Just the same, he wouldn't have been able to focus enough for it.

Another scream sounded just as he reached their landing. Across the hall he could see their bedroom door. Crowded outside was a mass of goblins. They took up almost half the hall way. He didn't care, he rushed through them cussing and screaming at them to move the whole way. They accommodated as best they could so as to not get stepped on but it still wasn't as fast as Jareth would have liked. Hell, strap a rocket to his back and it still wouldn't be fast enough.

Jareth burst through the door as soon as he reached it. The first thing he saw was Sarah lying on the bed, her face twisted in pain and discomfort radiating off her. The second was the blood. He was at her side before he even knew it. He had some vague impression of Surly and Liam saying his name and talking to him, but the second Sarah's eyes focused on him, all else was gone to him. Her sweet chocolate eyes seemed to loose some of their pain and regain some of the light they always held.

"Jareth, you came!" she cried out, her voice choked with pain. No, not pain really. She was happy.

He dropped down to kneel beside her on her free side across from Liam, taking her hand in his and hanging on for all he was worth. "Sarah, are you okay? Tell me what to do and I'll do it for you," he swore, hardly knowing what he was saying. It was like a dream, or a nightmare, he wasn't sure yet.

He turned to Vivien, the doctors having not yet arrived. "Is she okay?"

"So far so good. She's fully dilated and I'm going to need her to start pushing soon."

Sarah smiled up at him. "You're here… I was afraid…"

Her brow creased in pain and a grunting moan left her in harsh rasp.

"Push!" Vivien shouted.

Sarah's body tensened all over for several seconds. Then all at once she went almost completely lax, gasping for air and shaking her head back and forth. It was like she was mad at herself for not being able to do it. Jareth pushed some of her hair away from her damp brow.

"It's okay honey, just try again. One big push," he coaxed.

Liam leaned in so he wouldn't have to shout. "Hold onto our hands as hard as you want if it helps."

"Now push!" Vivien shouted.

Sarah ground her teeth together and clutched onto the hands provided her, nearly crushing Jareth's. He found himself also grinding his teeth to bite back the pain.

Every one was gathered around now, and all dead quiet except for Creeper, who was jumping up and down around the bed and saying he couldn't see.

Sarah's concentration broke for a second and her body lost its tension again, leaving her heaving and gasping.

"I can see the head, it's crowning!" Vivien cried.

"What sex is it?" Liam asked, starting to show some excitement.

She shot him a hard look. "You can't usually tell by the hair."

Jareth found his eyes locked on Sarah's lower body. He wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath, he was aware only of her. He knew when she was about to start pushing even before her body tensioned. He was aware that her hand had tightened desperately on his while he waited for what seemed an endless time, though it was less than a minute. One minute there was silence, and the next… a baby's cry filled the room.

He felt his heart leap at the sound and air rushed back into his lungs.

Sarah let out a final scream and fell back onto the bed, completely spent to the point she couldn't hold up her head.

Vivien let out a cry of happiness and pulled away from Sarah, a bundle of pink flesh screaming in her arms. "It's a boy!"

It was then that the two doctors made their way into the room, setting to work immediately. One took the baby from Vivien to clean it quickly and make sure it was okay while the other set to work finishing up on Sarah. She didn't seem to notice though; Jareth could see that she had eyes only for the baby.

_Our son_. Jareth couldn't help the pride and happiness that filled his chest and warmed him as the doctor wrapped the babe in a blanket for warmth and came around the bed to hand him to Jareth.

Jareth took his son from the doctor, making sure to watch his head, for his first good look at his son. The baby was so tiny, barley an armful. He was still crying in reaction to his birth, his eyes shut tight against the light. His skin was already growing a dark pink in color from the blood flow and made his few dark curls stand out on his head._ Beautiful_, was the only thing that came to mind.

"Do I get to see him at some point?" Sarah questioned from the bed, reminding Jareth that she was there too.

Jareth beamed at her as he lowered their son into her arms. She took him lovingly, holding him with strength she shouldn't have had and rocking him till he calmed. With her holding him, everyone was afforded a better look. Vivien circled around to the head of the bed as Ludo and Surly leaned in closer to admire the babe.

"What is that?" Liam asked, moving the blankets back slightly to reveal a mark on the babe's shoulder.

Sarah shifted him slightly to get a better look at the reddish-brown spot on his skin. "Just a birth mark."

Creeper scampered up the sheets and onto the bed, running up to stand by Sarah's shoulder. The little goblin peered into the blankets at the baby's face.

"Oooh!" he cooed. "What is it?"

Sarah chuckled softly at her friend. "It's a baby of course."

"Creeper knows that, what will you _call_ it?"

Sarah met Jareth's eyes with a smile.

Jareth smiled back. "Darius."


	10. Risky Business

[Hope I didn't keep you waiting, and if I did… well its worth the wait or you wouldn't have stuck around. Thanks!

"Where's Darius? There he is!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling his tiny hands away from his eyes.

Darius squealed with delight at the game his mother had shown him.

Jareth chuckled as his son wiggled around in his arms, trying to get his mother to play again. Darius was getting bigger every day. Only weeks after being born and he was already double his birth weight. Not much had changed besides his size other than how observant he was becoming. It seemed like his bright green eyes took in everything.

The three of them were sitting together on the balcony facing the labyrinth, giving the best view of the endless twists and turns of the maze. Not far away Liam and Ludo stood against the wall, standing watch like good guards. Creeper had pretended to be one too, but had gotten bored and was now running around the balcony trying to catch a grass hopper.

"Where's Darius? There he is!" Sarah said again, earning her a very wide-eyed look from her son.

Jareth leaned down to whisper to Darius. "Mommy's crazy isn't she."

Darius looked up at Jareth now with the same awed look before reaching for one of his father's strands of hair. Jareth kept his head down so his son could play with it.

Sarah gave Jareth a look, pointless as it was since he wasn't paying attention. "Keep it up and I'll show you what I've been learning from Liam these past few days," she threatened.

She saw the guard smile out of the corner of her eye. "That is for self-defense alone, Sarah," he chided.

The lesson she was referring to had taken place right before lunch. The only padding he had worn in that lesson was a nut-cup. "There must be exceptions," she joked.

Jareth rolled his eyes at them both. "Don't get ideas, sweet. Remember that I too know self-defense."

"Like you would actually fight back," she laughed.

Jareth looked up at her, familiar heat lighting up his eyes that made her skin tingle and brought a blush to her cheeks. "Only if you wanted me to," he whispered.

They both looked over when Surly came bustling up, a letter in hand. "If I'd have known Jareth would take a maternity leave from work as well I'd have hired an assistant!" he grumbled.

Sarah took Darius from Jareth gladly so Surly could give him the letter.

Jareth flipped it open and read it carefully.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, barely giving him time to finish.

"A letter from my parents, my mother in fact." His lips twitched into a smile. "She says she's more than delighted to hear she's a grandmother. She also says my father is already trying to find out the earliest and most beneficial time to start teaching the child military techniques." His brows lowered at that bit of news.

"When are they coming to visit?"

"As soon as Mother is well enough to travel. She's already up and about on her own."

His expression turned to weariness and his eyes fixed on Darius. Sarah knew that look. She reached out and took Jareth's chin in her hand, making him look at her. "She may be getting older, but don't forget she still has fight left in her."

Jareth smiled slightly and nodded his head. "I can't help but worry, but I am thankful she's okay."

Surly took the letter and turned it over before shoving it back into Jareth's hand. "Focus on that side My Lord."

Jareth looked it over briefly before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Sarah demanded, dreading the look on his face.

He held the letter out to her. "You read it; I don't want you to think I had any part in this when you go on a rant."

She frowned and shifted Darius to one arm, taking the note. On the back was more of his mother's delicate writing.

By the way darling,

I wanted to let you know that I've arranged

for a nanny to come visit you and help look

after the baby. Think of it this way if it's easier

for you, you and Sarah will have more time together

now. I spoke to several nannies before picking one

I found suitable so please be nice to her. She'll be

arriving in a day, two at most.

"A nanny?!" Sarah looked up at Jareth. He didn't seem any more pleased about it than she was. "She's sending a nanny! Doesn't she think I can take care of my own child?"

"Sarah, you took it much too personally. Mother is simply looking out for us. She thought it would be a nice gesture. The least we can do is say hello before we send the nanny back."

Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you thinking Jareth?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, maybe… maybe it would be nice to have some time alone between now and when Darius is old enough to rule the Labyrinth."

She glared at him. "That's pretty selfish thinking Jareth."

He frowned back. "I don't see why. I'm suggesting it for us. If I were to be honest, mainly for you. I hardly remember what you look like without Darius hanging onto you."

"You hold onto him as much as I do."

He smiled now, "I'm not accusing you Sarah, don't be so defensive. I'm just saying a little time alone can't hurt too much. Maybe we should try it out for a while."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but think about it. She looked down at Darius, his wispy dark hair blowing in the breeze. Who would want to leave him? It wasn't really leaving him, she supposed, not really. All the same…

She looked up at Jareth, really looked at him. She took in his strong features, his gorgeous miss-matched eyes, and his devastating good looks. For the first time since he got back, she felt like she missed him.

Slowly, she nodded her head in defeat. "I'll try it for a couple weeks, then I'll decide weather to keep the nanny or not."

Jareth nodded back in approval. "That's all I ask."

Sarah rolled her eyes and hugged Darius against her. Great, first Liam and now a nanny. All she needed on her heels now was a freaking surgeon. Wait, she already had to report to Vivien and the two doctors frequently enough. Did that count?

Sure.

ROGUE PACED BACK AND FORTH across her room again, deep in thought. He had been like that ever since a half hour ago when Grisly had burst in to tell them he'd over heard some sprites saying that the Seelie Court was sending over a nanny for Jareth and Sarah.

Angelica might not have minded so much if it hadn't been right in the middle of their fun. Now she sat forgotten on her cot, watching as he paced around in the buff. Finally, she let out a sigh and pushed herself to sit on the side of her makeshift bed. "Did you want some time alone?"

Rogue completely ignored her, not even pausing in thought.

She let out another, more aggravated sigh, and retrieved her skirt from the floor.

Rogue suddenly turned to her, a slight smile coming to his lips that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What, what is it?" she asked, unsure weather she should even move.

"This could work. This could really work." He moved over to her, looking at her like one might look at an outfit. "We'd have to change a few things of course. Your hair would need to be changed. No Seelie Fae has red and black hair like yours, and definitely no nanny."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, moving away from him.

Rogue followed, not taking his roving eyes off her. "The eyes can be covered with glamour. We'll need to do something about the real one though."

"You're not making any sense. Rogue, what the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, grabbing his arms to stop him from advancing.

"It makes perfect sense. We glamour you so you look just like the nanny and send you to the Goblin City. We need to find out when the couch is coming in, and which road they're taking, but that shouldn't be too hard. We find out where she's coming from by word of mouth. I'll go to the Seelie Kingdom and ask around, no one will recognize me now. You go to the Sprite Village since they're close by and that's where Grisly first heard it.

"When we find out where she's coming from we can figure out the most probable road and intercept the coach. Then we just glamour you to look like her, give you her uniform and none will be the wiser. There is no better way to get close to the baby."

"Why do I have to get close to the baby?"

"Because you are going to take the child and bring it to me."

She couldn't help the frown that came to her face. "Bring it to you? I get the nanny thing to get close to it, but wouldn't it be easier to just kill it there in the castle?"

Rogue scowled now. "And give them closure? I want Jareth and Sarah to suffer as much as possible. The best way to achieve that is for them to worry, to wonder where their baby is and why it was taken. Nothing will crush them more than always wondering if their child is still alive."

He grinned now. "Besides, something like this will upset the entire royal family. They'll be devastated, uneasy, and that is the best time to strike!"

"Strike?"

"Don't worry about that now, that's not something for you to be concerned with until the times right," he said dismissively.

Angelica couldn't help but feel unsure. It was all very risky. "I don't think-

"Good, don't think. I'll do the thinking," Rogue cut in. He stood up and retrieved his pants. "Get dressed. We have some traveling to do."


	11. Judgement Day

[Now we're having fun!

Sarah stood on the palace steps, looking out to the goblin city. Even with Jareth and Liam on either side of her, and Ludo at her back, she felt nervous. The goblins had all come out of their homes and were trying their best to stand at attention per Jareth's command. This of course meant that they were running about and causing a ruckus. Sarah looked over at Jareth to see him frowning at them all. It wouldn't take much for him to lose patience and start yelling at them again.

She reached out and took his hand, surprising him enough that his face softened instantly and he turned his head to look at her.

"Remember they're goblins, not soldiers. You can't make them behave entirely."

He smiled a little at that. "I suppose. Still, one can dream." He leaned down and kissed her, barely a brush of lips, but it still sent a shiver down her spine.

Sarah looked down to where Creeper was perched on the end of Darius's carrying basket. The goblin was making sure Darius was well entertained by doing a little balancing act for him. Creeper would walked along the edge (pretending it was hard) and would every now and again "fall" over the edge and have to climb back up and start again; this would cause Darius to squeal happily with laughter.

They were all waiting outside the castle for Jareth's parents to arrive. They had decided to come over and meet the baby. Jareth's mother had written to say that they were also bringing along Saint Bolshie to perform a little ceremony. That was the part she was nervous about.

Silvia was insisting on a Purifying ceremony. Jareth had told her about it and it basically sounded like a baptizing. The High Priest would come and put some oils on his skin, wash it off in a pitcher of blessed water and a chant would be said asking for wisdom and guidance for the baby. That part was fine, but then Jareth had told her Darius would be looked over… judged really.

When she had asked what he would be looked over for Jareth had simply shrugged. "All babies get looked over," he had said, "Just standard practice."

"Why do it at all?"

"In the old days, back before my father was even king, they did it to check for defects. If the babe was pronounced a defect the parents would often discard it into the Aboveground and switch it with a human baby of beauty. That's how we would end up with changelings."

She looked back down at Darius now. He was absolutely perfect; to look him over would be a waste of time. Of course, even if he wasn't she couldn't even conceive the idea of giving him up. As it was she was very tempted to scoop him up and hug him to her.

Carious and Elaine would be coming too. As Guardians they sort of had to be at the ceremony. It would be nice to see them again. The last time she had spoken to either of them was at the wedding. It would be the first time they would see the baby too.

What she found really nerve-racking, however, was the prospect of the nanny arriving later on in the evening. She was most nervous about that.

A tug on her hand made her jump slightly. She looked down to see Jareth still had a hold of her hand and had given it a squeeze. She looked up at him.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Here they come," Liam said.

Jareth and Sarah turned to see a couch coming up the path at a brisk pace. As it passed closer through the goblin city she could make out the shape a little better. The carriage was pulled by a long line of speckled grey horses, all topped with elegant headpieces of black downy feathers expanding straight up from golden tiaras. The couch was what took the breath away though.

The couch was a great swirl of black coloring with gold lining. There was a soft look to it though, something not quite fabric. It wasn't until the carriage came to a stop and it opened up that you could see what it really was. The swirl unwrapped itself and spread out, leaving it's occupants in plain view and spreading into massive black bird's wings that were tipped in gold. Truly magnificent.

Sarah looked up at the king and queen, Carious and Elaine, and Saint Bolshie.

_Here we go_.

* * *

"HERE WE GO." ROGUE WHISPERED, crouching down lower. "Wait for the signal."

Angelica crept up closer, keeping low. "This isn't going to work."

"It will. Now shut your mouth and get ready," Rogue hissed.

She didn't like this at all. Not the plan, although she didn't care for that either; she didn't like how he was acting towards her anymore. He was acting like she was nothing more than another insignificant lackey. She had brought him back because she was tired of feeling like vermin. She was forever hiding from sight of the Seelie, living off the dark, tattered edges of life. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Rogue, we need to clear up something."

"Not now."

She took hold of a chunk of blond hair and made him turn to her. His face was a picture of surprised rage but she didn't back down. "Yes now. And you will listen or I'll walk."

That got his full attention. He gripped her wrist hard, making her let go of him. She waited for him to turn away again, but he seemed to have believed her. _Good_. "Make it very quick," he warned, voice low.

"If you want me to help you, you have to remember a few things. First of all, I am the only reason you are here so I want respect. Second, if you expect me to even think of risking my life for your stupid plan I need to know there will be something in it for me."

His black eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

"If I help you I want to make sure after this all goes down that I'm not left forgotten in the gutter while you reap whatever benefits you think you'll get from this."

She was ready for any other reaction than the one he gave. She was actually thrown when he smiled. It wasn't cruel or one of amusement, but it seemed almost prideful. He reached out and placed his hand against her cheek. "That's my girl. Always looking out for yourself, Angel. That is why you and I see eye to eye. That's why with your help my plan will work and we'll be standing tall as the Seelie Court crumbles around us."

"That's right, us. That's what I demand in return. When this is over, you will take me as a first wife and what's yours will be mine."

He was silent and still for what seemed like a long time; it was probably seconds. "Done."

The sound of hooves beating on the path caught their attention.

Angel crouched down low. "Lets do this." She looked over at Rogue. "Better hope I'm good at glamour spells."

Rogue tossed her a grin. "You can bring a Fae back from the netherworld; you can make yourself look like a nanny fit for a prince."

* * *

EVERYONE WAS CROWDED INTO THE throne room for the ceremony. Saint Bolshie had made his distaste that Jareth didn't have a prayer room in the castle well known but they preceded with the ceremony anyway.

Bolshie had Darius's carrying basket set up on a podium so he was chest-level with the old man for the ceremony. The rest of them were all left to crowd around behind him; Jareth and Sarah at the forefront.

Sarah watched as the high priest chanted in the old language, picking up a red vial. He uncorked it, dipping the tip of his finger in to retrieve some of the oil. With it, he drew a symbol on Darius's forehead that she didn't understand. She looked over at Jareth.

He was too focused on Darius to notice her attention.

She looked back when the chanting stopped. Bolshie had set aside the oils and was wiping the oil off his finger with a hand towel. "Who will hold the child for purification?"

Jareth and Sarah had already talked on this and had decided she would hold Darius while Jareth administered the cleansing. It only made sense since Jareth had powers and she didn't. Sarah stepped past Saint Bolshie and lifted Darius out of the basket, holding him so he faced outward from her body. She rested her chin on his soft head for comfort- for whom she didn't know.

Jareth stepped forward and undid the clasp on Darius's white baby gown, maneuvering him so they could take it off.

Saint Bolshie started up a chant of blessing. That was Carious and Elaine's cue to present the purification water. It was basically a big silver bowl with religious symbols carved into the sides. They both took a handle and raised it up.

Jareth reached out with his power and Sarah and Darius watched as a ball of water roughly the size of a grapefruit lifted out of the bowl of water and levitated in the air. Darius squirmed in Sarah's arms, trying to reach out and grab it. She held on tight and watched as Jareth directed the sphere of water till it was right over Darius's head, forcing Sarah to move her head back to not get wet. She wanted to reach out and touch it too; it was just so cool.

Darius reached up for it just as Jareth released his control over it, letting the water drop down right onto Darius, startling the babe. Sarah gasped in her own surprise as Darius sputtered in her arms. He immediately burst into tears, wailing for all he was worth as Jareth took a cloth from his father and wiped at the water on Darius's face.

"It's okay son," he cooed softly. "No more water."

"Even crying he's the sweetest thing!" Elaine gushed.

"Crying over a bit of water," the king huffed, earning a pointed look from the queen.

Saint Bolshie kept up the chant as he stepped forward. Reluctantly, Sarah let him take Darius from her arms. Darius continued to scream and cry as the man looked him over quickly, turning him this way and that. Sarah felt her breath catch when the priest focused on Darius's shoulder and the old man's eyes narrowed for a second. He handed Darius back to her without a word.

Jareth helped her re-dress him.

They all turned then to look at Saint Bolshie. The priest's face was stonewalled, giving away nothing of what he thought. "I will consult with my fellow Fathe and will tell you then how I find Darius." With that, he summoned a crystal from out of nowhere and turned away from them, heading into the other room.

Sarah's breath left her in a rush. Jareth gave her a smile that said he felt the same way and wrapped an arm around her. "That's it for now then.

Silvia rushed forward, a big smile on her face. "About time, now let me see my grandson!" Sarah let her take Darius into her arms, gushing over him and trying to sooth his crying. "Look at him, look at my perfect grandson." She looked back up to Jareth and Sarah. "You to have no right to be worried about Saint Bolshie, this babe is absolutely wonderful." She looked back to Darius. "Aren't you?! Aren't you?!" from there it led off into incoherent baby-talk.

"Keep that up and he'll be softer than a female when he grows up," the king admonished.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Sarah had a good guess that his parents had probably been the same about him. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Carious came up behind them. "Congratulations again you two. Seeing Darius… it's almost inspiring, you know."

Sarah couldn't help but smile. She knew exactly what he meant.

"How was that property close by working out for you?" Jareth asked.

Carious's smile fell around the edges. "Not as well as we would have liked. We finally talked the price down- you know how Lord Chaps is- but now we're waiting for some adjustments to be made to it. Construction and rebuilding and all that."

Jareth nodded. "I see. Where are you two staying in the mean time? Your mother's perhaps?"

"Although she would like that we are staying in a cottage I was able to rent just outside the Fae Capital. We're staying there till it's all taken care of."

Sarah turned away from their conversation just as Elaine came up to her. "Sarah, I am so happy for you. Motherhood agrees with you; every time I see you near Darius you glow."

"Thanks, how are you and Carious doing?"

She smiled a little bigger. "Good, every day we seem to learn a little more about each other. It feels odd to even be in a different room than him anymore. Was it that way for you and Jareth at first?"

She did her best not to laugh. "Sort of," she loved Jareth to death but every now and then she did need her space. He was the same way. She looked over to where he stood talking to Darius. He was dressed in tight grey pants and black boots that went halfway up his long powerful legs. His upper half was covered with a loose black shirt that practically hung off him. She swore the only thing keeping it from slipping off his broad shoulders was the black leather vest he wore over it. He had the brooding look to his face that he usually wore when having a serious conversation. He looked very good today.

He looked over at her and she immediately looked away, realizing that she was staring.

Surly bustled into the room, bowing quickly to the king and queen before addressing them all. "If I may interrupt your majesties, I've come to announce that the nanny has arrived."


	12. Babe With the Power

[I'd once again like to thank you all for your comments.

They really keep me going with this. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to all the Rogue fans out there that never stopped believing in him and his wickedness!

Now for a look at our favorite depraved damsel, let's see if Angelica can pull off her part

* * *

Angelica stepped down from the carriage, looking around uneasily. They had intercepted the carriage without much of a problem at all. After she had taken the ex-nanny's clothes and had shifted her features to look like the other woman's they had dumped the bodies into the nearby brush. Rogue had taken the coachman's uniform so he could stay close by for the first hour or so.

He took her hand now to help her down from the carriage. "What if something goes wrong?" she whispered.

"Don't let anything go wrong," he said simply. "Remember everything the nanny told us about herself."

She would. No matter how cruel a person was, the information you get from torturing someone wasn't an easy thing to forget. She was just thankful that Rogue had thought to remove the nanny's clothes beforehand so they didn't get blood on them. She shifted the garment around again. She had forgotten how much she despised dresses. This number was a very bright blue shapeless jumper with long white sleeves and a high choking collar. If she had been that nanny she would have felt thankful to be forced out of this thing.

"Quit fidgeting and get your bag," Rogue hissed.

She shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye. "Push me some more Rogue, Goddess knows I enjoy it."

He narrowed his eyes but backed down, handing her the nanny's suitcase without another word.

* * *

SARAH HUGGED DARIUS TO her. She hadn't expected to be more nervous about the nanny than she had been for the purification. It made sense though; Saint Bolshie had only needed to handle him for the ceremony. The nanny would be spending a lot more time with Darius… raising him in a way. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little moved in on. They were absurd thoughts, but she couldn't help worrying that Darius would begin to see the nanny as more of a mother than she was, or would like the nanny better.

_What if he simply forgot about me? _

She felt the weight of Jareth's hand on her shoulder and looked up, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "It will be fine," he promised.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as the doors swung open. Surly came in, followed by a Fae that could be none other than the nanny. The female was a tall, slender build with light blonde hair cut close to her head in a pixie style and a stern but angular face. She carried a simple suitcase in her hands, which were about the only skin showing besides her face. She stood ridged, unmoving.

Sarah saw the kings eyes narrow in frustration to her distant right. "Is there something wrong with her knees?" he growled pointedly.

* * *

FUCK! SHE HAD FORGOTTEN. Angelica immediately dropped down into a rough curtsey.

She didn't dare look up even when she heard the queen scold the king for "scaring the poor dear". She was scared, she knew that much. She was scared of making a fool of herself and getting turned away, scared of being convincing in her role and having to deal with the baby. She was terrified of getting caught.

She glanced back at the door, then back up at the group before her. She didn't have to worry about the royals chasing her, and the big orange beast looked on the slower side. The silver haired Fae in guards clothing looked like the only problem. She looked back at the door. _Nope, wouldn't make it._

"Please stand up dear," she heard the queen coax. "There's no need to worry so."

Angelica did as told. The Nisse had stopped glaring at her now that she had shown respect, but she still was getting a frown from the king. She had never seen the man before, but she was willing to bet that he used that look on every one. _Shame, he would do an Unseelie proud with that glare. _

The rest of them looked simply curious about her, except for the human woman at the Goblin King's side. She held the babe in her arms, protectively against her chest. The child's eyes were half closed, like he was starting to nod off and his head rested limply against the woman's collar bone, his dark thatch of hair moving softly in wake of his mother's breathing. It would be ten times easier to kill it than to try to take it with her when she left. Perhaps she should just kill it… she'd tell Rogue it was an accident.

Her eyes met the deep brown eyes of the Goblin Queen.

Sarah's eyes held everything she didn't want to see in them. Her eyes burned with suspicion, protectiveness, and a ferocity that could be compared with that of a griffon. She was worrying about killing the babe… the real challenge would be getting it alone.

"Shall we go to the drawing room to talk?" the queen suggested.

"If it's okay with you, mother. Sarah and I had intended to talk to the young lady alone in my office," Jareth said, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

The queen shrugged. "As you wish dear, she is your nanny after all, but I'm sure you'll find once again that your mother has excellent tastes."

Jareth, Sarah, and the guard all turned without another word and led the way up the stairs to the next floor. Angelica followed hesitantly, dragging the suitcase behind her.

The Goblin King's office wasn't what she had expected. She had expected something bigger, grander. The office was small; just big enough for a grand desk, a foot stool against the wall, and a book case. There were only two chairs in the room, one on each side of the desk. Sarah sat in the one behind the desk while Jareth stood by her side. The guard was left to stand back against the wall next to the window. Jareth motioned for her to take the chair opposite them.

_Here we go. _

She set down her bag and sat down in the straight backed chair. She jumped at the sound behind her and turned to see the Nisse had followed, closing the door behind him. They all waited while the thing moved around to the stool to sit. Because he was so short it was the perfect height for him.

Her brain raced with all the facts she was supposed to remember. Gods, if she forgot anything… she felt her knees begin to shake. _Damn it, how had Rogue talked her into this? It was ludicrous._

"Relax," the Goblin King said, causing her to jump a little. "This isn't going to hurt."

_Hopefully_.

"We didn't catch your name," he prompted.

"Miss. Catharine Ruse," she said, remembering what the nanny had told them was her name.

"And how long have you been caring for kids?"

"For almost a hundred and thirty years, your majesty. I grew up in a convent surrounded by orphaned children who all just wanted someone to care for them. I grew up doing what I do really." She lied, finding the nanny's words coming to her a lot easier now. "But I've been working for the Magical Care Industry ever since leaving the convent."

"So what exactly does your job include?" Sarah asked.

"The normal stuff, watching the baby and all that."

Sarah and Jareth exchanged looks at that.

Not good! "I- I ah mean like watching him, making sure he sleeps and wakes up, feed him, clean him…" Gods, what else were you supposed to do with a baby? "Ch-change him, and make sure he doesn't choke on anything."

They exchanged another look before Sarah hugged the baby tighter to her.

Definitely not good. Screw it! She leaned forward in her chair, folding her hands on top of the desk to look sincere. "Your Majesties, to be honest there is too much a babe needs to expect me to name everything. But I can and will do whatever is necessary to make sure this precious child is happy and healthy whenever you are not able to. I understand that I am not this child's parent but merely a member of the help. I won't overstep my bounds and all I do will be to the babe's best interest. I'm just here to help."

Wow, she surprised herself with that pack of lies. For a moment she almost believed herself. That wasn't the important thing though. What was important were the looks they exchanged this time. The king looked more pleased than not, and even Sarah looked satisfied, although still reluctant. The Nisse was even nodding his head in approval.

Sarah let out a long sigh before handing the baby to Jareth.

"Very well then," he said, coming around the desk to her.

She knew what was about to happen, and tried to take in everything about the way he held the thing. She had never held one before, but she had heard there was something important about it.

Jareth held the baby out for her to take. "You better meet him then. This is my son, Darius."

Hesitant, she slowly reached out for it, trying to mimic the way she had seen him hold it. She slipped one arm underneath it to hold the weight and moved her other arm so that its head rested in the crook of her elbow. She looked up to see everyone looking at her, waiting for a reaction it seemed. She looked back down at the baby in her arms. What was so special about it? It was tiny, a little chubby in the cheeks, and its hair was messy and dark. All the thing did was stare up at her. Women went through nine months capped off by the years of raising it for this?! _They're crazy._

* * *

JARETH LOOKED AT SARAH OUT OF the corner of his eye. She still looked worried as she watched the nanny hold their child. He leaned down next to her while Miss. Ruse looked over Darius. "What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him. "I'd still rather not have a nanny at all."

"I know, but this will make it easier for us, and she seems credible."

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right about this."

"You're just not used to the idea yet. I had a nanny when I was a tot." he said to reassure her. "Like I said, if you don't like her after a few weeks we'll let her go, but I think you be used to having a nanny by then. Just give it a chance."

Her eyebrows knitted together after a moment. "I just don't think it's the idea of a nanny that is bothering me. I think I'd like a different nanny better," she whispered.

"Do you really think that?" he asked, unconvinced. She had been dreading this nanny since they first heard about it. It only made sense that she would have her mind made up to dislike the woman regardless of qualifications.

Sarah seemed to even doubt herself at that. She shrugged, "Maybe."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer till her shoulder met his hip. He brushed his lips against her cheek. "It will be okay," he whispered before standing back up.

* * *

I'M BEING SILLY, SARAH THOUGHT to herself. _There's no reason for me to dislike this woman, or distrust her_. Still, she couldn't wait for the two weeks to be up and she could send her back. She already wanted Darius back from the Fae. The only thing that stopped her was, first of all, her promise to Jareth to give it a try. The second was that she really wasn't being fair to the woman who had traveled all the way here for a job to be sent away for no real reason at all.

So fine, she would keep her promise. That still didn't mean she had to trust the nanny. She motioned for Liam to lean down.

The guard came up to her free side and leaned down so she could whisper to him. "Do me a favor will you?"

He nodded his head.

"Jareth's back now, so you don't really have to look after me anymore, especially since you've been teaching me self-defense. So I need you to instead look after Darius. Can you just try to make sure you're there if the nanny is with him?" she pleaded.

Liam frowned at the request, apparently not liking that he was giving up one baby sitting job for another. Still, he took her request seriously and nodded his head. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

Liam straightened back up and Sarah turned her attention back to Darius and the nanny.

"Liam will take you to your room and help you get settled," she told the Fae. "After that you may feel free to wander and make yourself acquainted with the layout of the castle." She looked up at Jareth, who nodded in approval.

Surly went up to the nanny and took the baby from her. "We should head down to the drawing room, my lord. Saint Bolshie will have his answer for us soon."

Liam led Miss. Ruse out of the room and down the hall to the left.

Jareth turned to Sarah and took her hand, helping her up. She allowed him to hug her against him once she was on her feet. "It will be okay."

She looked up at him. "You always say that."

"That's because I know it will be," he smiled.

* * *

BY THE TIME THEY ENTERED THE DRAWING room everyone was there waiting for them, including Saint Bolshie. Sarah almost tripped at the look on his face. He looked scared and excited and worried as his eyes focused on Darius. She fought her impulse to grab Darius up from Surly, but with difficulty. She looked over at Jareth, but he looked just as concerned about the Saint's look as she was.

"Finally," the king huffed. "Will you two sit down before we go nuts wondering?"

They ventured further into the room and took the un-occupied loveseat situated between where Carious and Elaine sat and where the king and queen resided. Saint Bolshie stood before them all. "May I see the child again?" he asked.

Sarah was happy to know she wasn't the only the fighting her impulses as Jareth stiffened in the seat next to her and gripped her hand. Every one in the room was tense, even Bolshie. Surly stepped forward and held Darius out as much as he could for the tall Saint.

Bolshie didn't take Darius from him, but instead bent down and moved the white gown aside so he could see his entire upper arm. He nodded his head in confirmation and pulled the gown back into place.

"So what do you think? Does he pass inspection?" the king demanded.

Saint Bolshie shook his head slowly. "It's not as simple as all that, you highness. Yes the babe is healthy and in good form, but there is something else in this case."

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Elaine and Carious exchanged worried looks and Jareth and the king continued to sit ridged. Silvia lost all color in her face as she began to speak. "He- he's not a Naturil is he?"

Sarah turned to Jareth. "A Naturil?"

Jareth's voice was tight and edgy as he spoke. "A Naturil is a Fae child that is born with no magic, it's very rare but… it happens."

"He is not a Naturil," Saint Bolshie sighed.

The tension in the room calmed, but only slightly. "What is it then?" the queen demanded.

"Have you two ever really looked at that mark on his shoulder?" Bolshie asked her and Jareth.

She looked to Jareth but he seemed just as lost as she was. "It's just a birth mark. Why?"

"Let them look now." He told Surly.

The Nisse carried Darius uncertainly back over to Jareth and Sarah. Sarah leaned in to see while Jareth moved the clothing aside so they could both look at the reddish-brown spot.

"There is a prophecy, older than even my father's time of what I believe to be this child."

Jareth and Sarah looked up at the same time. "What prophecy?" Jareth demanded.

Sarah didn't even try to fight it anymore, she took Darius from Surly and held him to her.

Saint Bolshie summoned a crystal out of the air and with a turn of his hand made it transform into a very, very old piece of parchment. He held it out for Jareth to take.

Jareth did so and unrolled the brittle piece of paper, laying it out on his lap to read. Sarah leaned over so she could see it while Jareth read out loud.

The parchment was so old it had browned in color, and it was obvious the words had been traced over several times over the years to keep them from disappearing over time. It was hopeless for her to make neither hide nor hair of it though since it was written in the old Language of the Fae.

Jareth translated into English so she could understand too.

"When magic is controlled by man,

When death is not the end,

The ongoing battle will begin again.

No matter the victor, darkness or light

That kingdom will be ruled over with greatness

By the Starchild."

"What does it mean?" Elaine asked, looking back to Saint Bolshie.

"I've talked it over with my followers, we believe it is a warning."

"Of what? It makes no sense." Carious insisted.

"When magic is controlled by man," Bolshie repeated. "We believe that is in reference to Sarah becoming queen. She is in fact of the mortal race and man was used in those days to mean human. Now man controls our world."

"And the death not being the end?" the king demanded.

Saint Bolshie hesitated on that one. "I'm not so sure about that one. It could be that she was almost killed about a year ago when Rogue attacked her, but I'm not so sure. But it says the battle will begin again. I'm positive it can only be talking about that of the Seelie and Unseelie courts. It's warning us of a major turning point, one that will decide the very future of our world."

"You can't be serious," Silvia gasped.

Bolshie cast her a stern look. "I am very serious my queen. After this deciding point, either the Seelie or Unseelie will rise on high. And they will be ruled over by the Starchild. Look at the babe's mark again."

Sarah and Jareth did so at once, making a confused and frustrated Darius start to fuss.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She could see it now, the mark made a perfect six-pointed star!

* * *

ANGELICA DIDN"T MOVE, she hardly trusted herself to breathe as she stood just outside the door to the drawing room, listening. This was a lot more complicated than Rogue had thought… a lot more.

* * *

[So, can you guess what the verse 'When death is not the end' is referring too? 

It's not about the stabbing. It's about Rogue's soul coming back.

Of course, Bolshie would have no way of knowing that.

At least one thing's for certain, Darius is going to be a great king.

But will he be a great Seelie king, or Unseelie king? That will be the question.

Now if you think you have this story figured out… you obviously don't!


	13. Firey Passion

Jareth stood in the doorway to the nursery, watching silently as Sarah rocked Darius in her arms. She was humming a lullaby softly to him, but Jareth could see from the vague look in her eyes that her thoughts weren't on the tune. He couldn't blame her. His own thoughts were crowded tonight as well.

After Bolshie had told them of the prophecy no one had known how to act or talk to each other. It had brought the night to a screeching halt. How did a person respond to something like that?

Jareth looked around the nursery that they had turned Sarah's old room into. It was painted light blue in color, with paintings of clouds and cherubs decorating the ceiling. The furniture was all painted white to add to the blue-sky effect. Outside the window Jareth could see the sun setting and blankets of dark blue starting to creep through the sky.

It sent a chill down his back.

Sarah stopped humming, causing him to look back over and see her lowering Darius slowly into his crib. He walked over the threshold and went to stand next to her. She didn't look up at all, simply stared down into the crib. Darius had already drifted off, turning to lay on his stomach and getting tangled in the blue blanket that covered him.

"It can't be right," Sarah whispered.

It wasn't something directed at him, but he asked anyway. "What can't be right?"

She looked up at him now, her brown eyes wide as she struggled to keep her voice down. "What Bolshie said about Darius, does he look like an Unseelie King to you?" she demanded.

"Sarah, of course not. That's not what Bolshie said; he said Darius would simply rule with greatness-

"Over whoever wins," she interrupted. "That could be Unseelie."

"I would never let that happen, Sarah," Jareth insisted, taking hold of her shoulders so she'd have to face him. "I would never let my kingdom become Unseelie."

He didn't say what he was really thinking about all this. It would only upset her more if he told her what he thought the prophecy was warning them about.

She shook her head, as if to snap herself out of it. "I know Jareth, it's just… it has to be a mistake."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close to him. She was tense at first, but then slowly eased into him. Her arms circled his waist and held onto him tightly. "He's just a baby," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Shhh, I know. I know."

A soft tapping on the door caused them both to look up… then down. Creeper stood in the door way.

"Oh, hello Creeper," Sarah sighed, not pulling out of his grasp at all as she wiped at the start of tears in her eyes.

"Sarah and Master okay?"

Jareth rubbed his hands up and down Sarah's arms in a comforting gesture. "We're fine."

Sarah gave a half-hearted smile before nodding her head. "What is it Creeper?" she asked.

"Nanny wanted to know if Sarah wanted Darius put to bed."

She shook her head. "That's okay, I've already done it."

Jareth turned to the little goblin. "Please take time tomorrow to show Miss. Ruse the ropes."

Creeper nodded, and then looked confused. "Which ropes?"

Sarah chuckled out loud.

That was one thing Jareth liked about this particular goblin; he wasn't much smarter than the rest of them and certainly not more disciplined, but the goblin could cheer Sarah up in ways he couldn't. "Just show her when things need to be done; like you did for Sarah when she first came here."

Creeper nodded his head excitedly. "Creeper can do that!" he said as he turned and ran back out of the room and down the hall.

Jareth smirked despite himself and gave Sarah's elbow a little tug. "Shall we?"

The smile she had summoned up vanished and turned to worry as she glanced back at the crib. "Can I just have a few minutes?" she asked.

He turned back to her, cupping her face between his hands. Even with him propping her head up, her eyes turned to the floor so she would have to meet his. "Sarah look at me," he sighed.

Slowly, her eyes worked their way up to his.

"It will do you no good to stay here and dwell on this. Things like prophecies and legends; they are the stuff the Underground is made of. This isn't the first time I've faced a prophecy, it won't be the last either. And if there is one thing every Fae knows about prophecies, it's that they're not as solid as you would think. Fate is fickle."

She didn't look too convinced. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No I am not," he said earnestly. "Instead of worrying yourself sick about it come to bed. It will give you the chance to process this and recover."

"I'm too restless for sleep."

He couldn't help the sinister smile that came to his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled back. "You are so one minded," she huffed.

"I am a man, Sarah," he shrugged. His eyes traveled down to the exquisite view that the low neck of her peal-colored dress allowed him. The breast feedings had made her noticeably swollen and heavy there, while she had gotten back her small figure from Liam's defense classes. He closed his eyes against the mental picture pulling at his mind. When he opened them her face had changed from playful to one of desire. Her eyes were full of hunger and her full pink lips were parted slightly. "And you are very much a woman," he whispered against her ear.

"This isn't the place for that sort of talk, Jareth," she smiled, looking over her shoulder at the nursery.

He took hold of her hand. "You're right. Let's discuss this further in our bedroom."

GOOSE BUMPS ROSE ALL OVER Sarah's skin as she allowed Jareth to lead her out of the nursery and into their neighboring bedroom. It had been so long for the both of them… since before Darius was even born.

Jareth closed the door behind them, locking it manually instead of just using magic. When he turned back to her a new shiver went down her spine. His eyes were dark and full of a primal hunger that plagues all men. His shoulders were squared off and full of tension as he seemed to size her up. She was going to be in for it tonight. His body language screamed hard, messy, and totally mind-blowing sex as he approached her.

She expected him to pretty much tackle her where she stood, instead he moved in close to her till their bodies were barely touching before grasping her shoulders in his powerful elegant hands, trapping her in place.

She felt heat rush into her cheeks and over her face, making her feel unbelievably hot as she stared up at him. Jareth leaned in and slowly moved his lips over hers, teasing her till she was just about dizzy with wanting him to kiss her. She didn't even realize it as her lips parted of their own accord. Still Jareth didn't close the distance and kiss her, simply smiled smugly.

"Jareth, be nice," she sighed, surprised to find her voice deep and sultry with lust.

He leaned in till his nose brushed the tip of hers. "I'm being VERY nice," he whispered, moving his hands down to rest on her hips.

She couldn't help but tremble again. She hadn't realized till now just how much she had needed this. She had missed the intimacy of being alone with him. She moved to wrap her arms around him, only to be stunned when he moved back out of her reach. "What-

"I've been able to think of nothing else for the past week, I intend to enjoy myself," Jareth gasped, his breath coming out in shallow huffs.

She couldn't help but grin as she turned and walked leisurely over to her vanity stand. Two can play hard to get. She watched him in the mirror as she took her hair pins out, letting the long strands fall in waves down her back. His eyes were heavy as he watched her. "You weren't enjoying yourself a minute ago?" she asked idly, fanning her hair out over her shoulders.

In the mirror she could see him slowly removing his black crushed-leather gloves, tossing them onto the floor. She went damp between her legs as he slowly stalked over to her, his body moving like a cat on the prowl. She didn't even try to hide it as she watched him come up behind her in the mirror. He watched her as well as his hands moved to the large billowy pearl skirt that fanned out around her lower body. They disappeared behind the skirt and she jumped slightly as they started to pull it up.

This time her knees almost gave out as she pictured herself bent over on her vanity desk with Jareth's lower body hidden from the mirror's view beneath her gown. She found herself short of breath from the thought and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Jareth," she gasped, trying to get a hold on herself.

He moved his body close against her, wrapping one arm around her waist and gripping her shoulder with the other to render her immobile.

"Let me please you Sarah," he cooed into her ear.

She found herself unable to protest as he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed, laying her out before him on her back. She watched as he started to slowly undress for her, taking off his clothes bit by bit. Her eyes devoured him as he did so, watching as button by button, more of his smooth pale chest became exposed. He kicked off his boots and unfastened his tight pants, letting them join his shirt on the floor.

She couldn't help herself as she blatantly stared at him, growing even wetter from the sight. He surprised her by dropping down to his knees between her legs. He pushed the skirts out of the way till the mass of them was up around her thighs.

"Jareth?"

He gave her a wanton grin before flipping her skirts up over his head so her view of him was blocked. She could still feel him though.

His lips came against her leg as he kissed his way slowly up her inner thigh, causing goosebumps to rise on her legs. He slipped his arms underneath her, letting her legs rest on his shoulders as he pressed his lips to hers. He took it slow, all long smooth strokes and slick sliding of his tongue as he tasted her.

Sarah felt pleasure shoot through her at the first touch. It calmed into long drawn-out shudders after that that left her mewing and panting as she arched her back against the mattress, trying to give him a better angle. He took her clit between his lips and sucked, sending her over the edge as the first orgasm shattered her.

She felt hot all over, suddenly wanting very much to be out of her dress. She focused to make the room stop tilting as Jareth slid out from under her skirts. Sarah forced herself to sit up from the bed. "Jareth, get me out of this dress," she pleaded.

He smiled widely at her. "Like you have to ask." He moved behind her on the bed and quickly undid the laces and buttons of the extravagant dress. She was about to stand up so she could climb out of the thing, but Jareth simplified the process by taking her around the waist and dragging her up the bed and out of the dress, holding her against the front of his body. She didn't get a chance to gather herself before he had her laying back on the bed once more and he was perched over her.

His miss-matched eyes roved over her body, particularly her enlarged chest. He moved his hips against her, forcing her to spread her legs so he could nestle in between them. Molding his body against hers he nuzzled the side of her neck; surprising her with his gentleness. "Sarah, I'm going to ask you something," he warned her.

Uh-oh. "What is it?"

"Do you remember our wedding night?"

She sure did. He had introduced her to some light bondage. Did he want to do it again? "What about it?" she asked, a big stupid smile coming to her face.

His expression didn't match hers. He was actually very serious now. "We talked about something that night… something very important."

She forced the smile from her face and tried to focus on what had been said that night that was so important.

"You wanted to wait until after Darius was born…" he prompted.

It all came back in a rush. How could she have forgotten the life-bonding? Jareth wanted to bind their lives together using magic to increase her lifespan by ten-fold. She also remembered the risks that came with it, what could happen…

She pushed the thought of Darius from her mind for a minute. Jareth staid suspended above her, waiting for an answer. She trusted him.

She nodded her head as her stomach filled with nerves. "I remember."

"And?"

She nodded again, slower this time. "I still want it."

Jareth leaned down, brushing his lips over hers before pressing against her more firmly. His tongue stroked over her lips and she opened for him, letting him drive all thought from her as he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had in him. She gave it back to him, stroke for tantalizing stroke.

When he pulled away they were both gasping and clinging to each other. Sarah felt warm all over her body. It was like anywhere his skin touched her set her on fire. "I won't let anything happen to you," Jareth vowed as he positioned himself above her.

He plowed into her with one thrust, filling her up till their hips met and he could go no further.

Sarah's head spun as she cried out and clung to him. God it felt good. It felt… hot… really hot. "Jareth?"

He ignored her; burying his head in the crook of her shoulder as he continued to thrust into her, driving her hard. His skin really was hot against her. It was actually glowing a soft orange. She started to break out in a sweat as he overtook her. She was sure she'd burst into flames at any moment as her heart raced faster and faster. She could faintly hear Jareth whispering in frantic Fae language.

The heat was just forever getting worse. It was on her, surrounding her, even inside her. She pushed against Jareth with everything she had, feeling panic start to set in. She was going to be burned alive!

He overpowered her, holding her down as he continued to murmur and pump into her. He gripped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him as the chanting picked up in speed and volume. She struggled pointlessly to get away from the scorching heat. She had just found her voice to scream when his lips crashed down upon hers.

Like a tidal wave coldness washed over her, taking away the burning and giving her sweet relief. Jareth arched up in one graceful movement and let out a horse scream, releasing himself inside her. The normal warmth that came from his body heat registered through her scrambled senses, helping her own body regain its temperature.

They laid like that for a long time, till Jareth's weight started to make it difficult for Sarah to breath and he had to roll onto his side. Sarah used her best effort to raise her head, finding her skin casting a soft but visible fire-like glow. Jareth's skin was the same.

She let out a long sigh.

He echoed it.

After a few more minutes of gasping and shivering she rolled onto her side to face Jareth. She hadn't felt this tired in a long time. As it was she was fighting sleep with all she had. Jareth didn't try to turn to face her, using his energy instead to reach up and stroke her cheek with his fingers. "My Sarah," he sighed heavily.

"Is it over?" she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

He nodded weakly. "My life is now yours."

[Screams I even get caught up in my story. Next chapter: Angel trying to take care of a baby.

Anything you like? Don't like? Mistakes I've made?

I appreciate learning it all.


	14. Changing

[Ok, I promised and now I plan to deliver!

"Miss. Ruse? Miss. Ruusse!" a squeaky voice called from almost right next to her ear.

She was so not ready to get up. She rolled over onto her side, ready to slap the shit out of whatever had the gonads to try to make her get up. _A goblin?_

She raised her head off the pillow for a better look at the tiny goblin with a straw hat. _Since when were there goblins in the cave?_ It all rushed back to her. She wasn't at the caves, she was in the goblin castle and she was posing as the nanny to a royal brat. Hitting the little goblin suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea given all that she was pretending to be.

"Master told Creeper to get you up."

She groaned and looked out the single window placed in her room. "What's the time?"

"Five thirty in the morning. Get dressed, Nanny has to get Darius up." The goblin- _Creeper he had said_ –turned and slid down the covers and off the bed. She let out a huff and tossed the covers aside. _Why the hell would a baby need to get up at this unholy hour?_ She had heard that babes were supposed to sleep a lot.

She ignored the goblin as she went behind the curtain and changed into another of the stuffy blue dresses. _Rogue had better appreciate this!_

LIAM WAITED OUTSIDE THE NANNY'S DOOR. He kept himself at attention and perfectly still as he waited, like years of training had taught him. He'd been a soldier all his adult life… almost a hundred and three years. He was one of the best; which was why he couldn't believe it when he was issued orders to come to the Goblin Castle to baby-sit.

He had to admit that Sarah hadn't been as bad as he had first assumed, or that she had first let on. She was actually coming along in her self-defense classes. The woman was a natural fighter. He'd come to enjoy their time together. She was like a little sister or something.

But this… this took the cake. Now he was actually looking after a real honest-to-God baby!

The door opened and he straightened as the nanny stepped out of her room. She stopped abruptly when she saw him waiting. "What are you doing here?" she asked, Creeper running past her into the hall.

"I was told to watch over Darius. I thought I'd walk you to him room this morning." He explained.

She seemed surprised, then annoyed. Why did people keep reacting that way to him? "That's not necessary."

"Just pretend I'm a shadow. I won't get in the way of you and the baby." She didn't seem any happier. He stepped to the side. "Shall we?"

"Follow Creeper! Creeper knows the way," the goblin called out, running down the hall at full speed.

They walked behind him.

WHEN SHE STEPPED INTO THE NURSERY she had to fight the urge to curl her lip in disgust. It looked like an angel had thrown up all over the place. Darius was lying in his crib, sleeping peacefully. _So why am I up?_

She watched as Creeper ran over to stand next to the crib. He looked up at her expectantly. Was she supposed to wake it up?

She glanced back at the guard in the door way. He watched her like a hawk.

_Fuck!_ What was she supposed to do? She'd never been around a baby before in her life. _Calm down_, she told herself, _just go about it like you would any other creature._

Slowly, she reached down into the crib; afraid it might turn around and bite her or something. Surely it couldn't be as helpless as it looked. She gave it a quick but sharp jab to the side. It gave a startled cry and jerked awake. Out of nowhere it opened its mouth wide and screamed bloody murder! It didn't stop either; the thing was crying his head off just as loud as he possibly could.

She was so startled she couldn't stop herself from jumping back. She woke it up for that?!

"It's okay baby," Creeper cooed.

The guard turned to her. "Don't just stand there, he needs fed. You act like you've never heard a baby cry." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Of course I've heard a baby cry. I've been around babies all my life," she lied, screaming to be heard. She rushed over to the crib and scooped up the screaming baby. It didn't seem to help at all.

"Come on," the guard said, backing out of the room. "The queen sleeps in the next room."

"Okay." She had no idea why that mattered or why they needed to go see the queen, but she wasn't about to argue. Maybe Sarah could tell the babe to shut up.

She followed them out into the hall, Darius not letting up in the least, and waited as the guard knocked on the door. She waited for what seemed like bloody ever as Darius continued to scream in her arms. Finally, a female voice told them to come in from the other side of the door. She followed Creeper in, the guard bringing up the rear.

She looked around in awe at the room. Again, it wasn't her cup of tea, but all the luxury made her pea green with envy. It wasn't right, as an Unseelie she was forced to sleep in caves and this nobody got to live like… well… like a queen.

Speaking of this nobody, the queen sat on the edge of the bed in a long silver and black robe, fanning out her long dark hair.

Behind her was a long lump in the covers that had to be the king, trying to stay asleep as he buried his head deep under his pillow. She couldn't blame him; she wanted to do the same as she looked down at the screaming prince.

Sarah held her arms out.

Nervously, Angel handed over the babe. _As long as she makes him stop crying_.

Angel watched as Sarah shifted the babe to one arm and unfastened her robe. The guard and Creeper quickly looked away. _What is she…? Oh My Gods!_ She had brought the babe to her chest and he had latched on! _What the hell?_ She looked away if only so the queen wouldn't see her face. On the plus side he wasn't crying anymore.

After a few minutes she heard a soft patting and turned to see Sarah had closed up her robe and was holding Darius against her shoulder, patting him on the back. Angel logged this away for later.

"All done," Sarah sighed as Darius let out a tiny belch. She held him up in front of her. "Now isn't that better? Yes. You had a yummy breakfast," she cooed. She patted the bottom of Darius's diaper before handing him back to Angel.

"You'll have to change him, Miss. Ruse."

She took back the baby, thankful he wasn't screaming anymore. Change him? _Into another outfit perhaps?_ That didn't sound too hard.

"If you'll excuse me," Sarah hinted, turning to run a hand over the blanket covering her husband.

"Bye-bye Sarah!" Creeper shouted, running out the door again.

"We'll be having lunch on the North patio today, please make sure Darius behaves till then," Jareth groaned, moving his head out from under the pillow.

Angel nodded, just eager to get away. "Of course your majesty." She ducked past the guard and hurried back into the nursery with Darius. The little goblin was no where in sight as she laid Darius on the flat surface of a table-top.

The guard came up behind her. "The diapers are over there, wipes over here, and the baby powder is located in the second drawer," he pointed out. "Call out when you're done. I'll be right outside the door."

She turned to look as him as he slipped out of the room. "You're not staying?"

He gave her a cynical look. "Oh yeah right," he laughed, shutting the door behind him.

_He had left pretty quickly_. She turned slowly to look at the baby behind her. He continued to do nothing but lie on his back and play with his foot, watching her with big eyes. She was just supposed to change him right? Maybe he got rowdy or something.

She squared off with him. "Okay Darius, I don't know what's about to happen, but I can take anything you dish out. So don't even try fighting me because you won't win," she promised.

He continued to stare at her.

"I'll take that as an understanding." She reached out and took hold of the clips on his diaper. _Seems this baby can be reasoned with. He's not putting up much of a fight anyway._

She unhooked the clasps and removed the diaper. _HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST!!_


	15. Telling Tales

[I didn't like how short my last chapter was, or this one, so I did a double posting. Hope you enjoy. And just in case you couldn't figure it out

(You'd be surprised the things readers don't get sometimes)

…she freaked out because she's never changed a baby's diaper and didn't know she'd find a little present. For all those who have ever changed a diaper… you understand.

THE DAY HAD BEEN A COMPLETE WASTE OF time. All through lunch the Seelies had watched her; even when Sarah took Darius for a walk after wards Liam had stuck by her. The guard seemed to have no interest in her sexually so she could only guess that the queen had asked him too. They certainly didn't trust her with Darius. She hadn't been left alone with him once all night.

She couldn't blame them for being suspicious really. It was increasingly obvious that she didn't know what the fuck she was doing. She'd never been around a baby before and nobody was giving her any big hints as to how it was done.

Damn it would be so much simpler to just kill it and be done. Why the hell Rogue wanted it alive was still a mystery to her.

She pulled her hood up higher and hurried across the grounds of the Goblin castle, exiting through the servant's quarters. The baby was down for the night… thank the Gods. Now as long as the brat didn't wake up and send Creeper looking for her for a few hours she'd be fine. Angel had waited until the Seelies were all asleep before sneaking out of her room and out of the castle.

Angel headed into the Forest of Light and ducked into the foliage for cover. Once she was sure no one would be able to see her from the Goblin Castle she dropped the glamour spells and ran deeper into the dark forest. Rogue would be waiting for her at the cave.

SARAH ROLLED OVER AGAIN, UNABLE to get comfortable. She just couldn't put some of the day's events out of her mind. The nanny wasn't too bad, but she always seemed so nervous around Darius. Wouldn't a Fae that had worked with children for so long be more… at ease with a baby?

She had tried to feed Darius a piece of her sandwich during supper for crying out loud. When Sarah had asked her about it Miss. Ruse had laughed nervously and told her she was trying to get Darius to simply want to eat on his own. Like it was practice or something?

She rolled over onto her back with a sigh.

Jareth heaved a sigh of his own and turned to lie on his side so he could face her. "That is the sixth time you've rolled over and sighed. What's wrong, sweet?"

She turned her head to look at him. The moonlight made his skin take on a silver glow and she was able to take in as much as she wanted since the blankets had slipped down to his waist. He cleared his throat to get her attention, causing her to blush as she realized she had been staring.

"Not that I mind your wandering eyes," he teased, "But I'd like to know what's bothering you first."

He slid in closer until he was up against the side of her body. His warmth radiated over her like an extra blanket and she rolled onto her side so she could drape her arm over him. He took her in his powerful arms and held her against him.

"I don't think I like the nanny," she confessed.

He pressed his lips against her temple as a means to comfort her. "She's hardly been here a day."

Sarah shook her head. "I know that and I don't care. I don't like her. Doesn't she seem a little… odd to you?"

"How so?"

"The way she acts around Darius; you would swear she just walked in off the street for how much she seems to know about babies."

"All babies are different, I've been around enough to know in my time," he said, somewhat grimly.

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "That's another thing. We really don't need a nanny. We already know that, so we should just let her go sooner rather than later and get her hopes up."

Jareth placed his hand over hers and kissed her palm. "You promised to give her a chance," he reminded her. "Give her a week to adjust and we can make our decisions from there."

She didn't try to hide her frustration. "It sounds like you've already made up your mind," she huffed, "Other wise you would do as I asked and sent her back tomorrow."

Jareth ignored her temper, grinning in spite of himself. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't completely true. If I thought it was just this nanny you didn't like, I'd hire another, but I'm willing to bet my kingdom that you wouldn't like any nanny."

She couldn't really argue.

"I agree that we could take care of Darius ourselves just fine, but would you really want him clinging to you 24/7? I like having you to myself every now and then." Jareth held her close against him as he nuzzled his way over her jaw and down her neck. She gasped at the feel of his tongue against the base of her throat.

She couldn't help but arch her back to give him a better reach. His excitement stirred against her thigh, growing iron hard. "Gods, you are beautiful," he sighed.

"I mean it Jareth, I want her gone."

"Could you wait a week? You did promise me that much."

She thought about it. She didn't want to wait really. She wanted to say no, but she had promised…

Against her better judgment, she nodded her head in agreement.

"That's my girl," Jareth sighed as he rolled on top of her.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, ROGUE?" ANGELICA DEMANDED.

She had made it back to the caves without a hitch. Once there she had told Rogue everything she knew, making sure not to leave out the bit about the prophecy. She had a feeling it was very important. When she had finished reciting it as best she could Rogue had just sat there, staring at her. Then his gaze had dropped and he had sat there staring at the stone wall opposite them. All the Unseeleies were gathered around them in the cave, waiting along with her for Rogue's reaction like they couldn't think of one of their own.

She bent over to wave her hand in front of his eyes, they didn't follow it. "Hello in there?"

He jumped up so suddenly she almost fell over backwards trying to move away. He let out a great whooping laugh and grabbed onto her, positively beside himself with excitement.

There was little he had done so far that actually startled her, but she couldn't help but feel momentarily terrified by his behavior… especially when he took her by the waist and hand and led her into a brief waltz right there in the middle of the cave. Unseelie ran for cover, obviously just as startled.

"What a wonderful turn of events," he laughed.

She forced herself to get a hold of her fear, her anger and confusion over riding it easily. She shoved the still-grinning Rogue off of her. "Turn me loose! What has gotten into you?" she demanded.

He laughed again; more sinister this time, and mostly to himself.

She felt her anger come boiling up and found she didn't care. "If you don't stop laughing right now I'll come after you with a dagger I swear it!"

He gave her bangs a playful tug, "Hush, don't spoil my mood. I couldn't have planned this better. Thank that Gods I didn't want you to kill that child."

"You're talking utter nonsense."

"Far from it. From what you've just told me that child will be worth more than you or I or anyone in the entire Underground."

She shook her head, like that would help with the confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That child has a prophecy to fulfill, and he will if I have anything to say about it. I intend to be king before I go on to my final resting, this baby will guarantee both my success and the future of our kind's rule." When she still looked confused he became impatient. "Of course you don't understand. You don't have to though, just do as I say when I say and everything will be fine."

Her jaw went slack at that. When she spoke she said every word slowly and clearly to make sure her point was heard. "I had to change that things DIAPER!" She rounded on him. "Do you have any idea what that means… I sure as hell do now! And it's not once a day either, it's many times… too many times. If you want that thing brought to you alive fine, but I refuse to risk my life further if you don't start telling me things I need to know. As for whatever you are planning, trust me that is some thing I need to know. So you can either tell me or go and get the thing yourself."

Rogue glared down at her. "This rebellious streak of yours is getting annoying Angel. Don't push me too far. I'll tell you my plans, but you'll bring me that baby first. If you don't then so help me, I will stick your head on a pike while it's still attached and you're still alive."

"I probably couldn't if I wanted to. It was a miracle I even got out tonight. That Sarah keeps so many pairs of eyes on that baby it's pathetic. She doesn't trust me as far as she can throw me. I can't get alone with that baby no matter what I do. The only time I get with him is when I change him, and I spend that time wishing for death! Don't laugh at me," she snapped when he cracked a smile.

"So then don't worry about getting alone with him, just worry about getting him away from the castle."

"What good will that do?"

He didn't answer her right away. "Go to the king tomorrow; ask to take the babe out for a play day."

"A play day?"

"Like I said, just do as I tell you and everything will be fine. I'll take care of everything."

[Dom Dom Dom!!!

What I tell you? Starting to get good, yes?

So sorry this took so long to post. Thanks to all the terrible weather in Iowa, I've been stranded away from my computer. I couldn't even get to my story/baby for about four days. That was way too long!


	16. A Day Out

[Just so you know, this is NOT repeat, Not the last chapter in my story so stop asking me after every chapter! When it is done I will let you know. 

I'm expecting about 22-24 chapters in this story.

Angel felt groggy and a little dizzy as she handed Darius to Sarah the next morning for his feeding. Like the day before Liam and Creeper waited with their backs turned. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, not getting back to the castle till late. On top of that she had staid up worrying about Rogue's plan to get the baby.

She had been stiff with nerves all day. The only good thing about it was that there was hardly a change in her tension when she was around the babe.

"Miss Ruse?" Sarah asked, like she was repeating herself.

Angel shook her head. That's you dummy. "I'm sorry?" She must have been spacing off.

"I asked if you were okay. You don't look well; you're pale." Her eyes held scant traces of concern, but they were mostly full of distrust. Rogue had been right; they had to do this soon.

"I didn't get much sleep," she confessed, taking Darius back so Sarah could button back up. "I think something I ate didn't agree with me."

The queen's eyes widened a bit. "Should you be around Darius if you're sick?"

"He can't catch a small spat of food poisoning," Angel insisted. "Besides, I thought I'd take him for a trip around the grounds today. The fresh air will do us both good."

Sarah's eyes narrowed into close slits. "I-I don't think—

Jareth turned his head on the pillow so he could face them. He seemed to be on sleep's edge. "That sounds fine. Make sure you stay on the grounds and take Ludo and Liam with you."

Sarah spun around to face him. "Jareth, do you really think that's such a good idea?" There was a silence in which Angel supposed she was giving him a look.

The king seemed unaffected. "Liam and Ludo will be right there to make sure nothing happens," he reasoned. He turned his gaze to Angel. "You will have him back in time for lunch Miss Ruse. That is all."

She bowed low, holding Darius tight to her and backed out of the room before Sarah could say different. She had to give the king his due, till now she had taken him for a whipped puppet that Sarah kept under her thumb. Too bad this was maybe the one time he should have listened to her.

"THAT'S IT, A LITTLE FURTHER!" CREEPER SHOUTED.

Liam walked behind the great orange monster as they got out the new stroller for Darius, wheeling it across the slim drawbridge and up to the stairs where Miss Ruse waited with the baby. She was even tenser than usual today.

He supposed he'd be nervous too if he wasn't living up to his reputation and everyone was waiting to see how he'd slip up next. He'd feel just fucking miserable.

He stepped past Ludo and went to the nanny. She didn't look up at him until he was almost right next to her. He nodded to her politely. "Miss. Ruse."

She rolled those blue eyes at him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to drop him."

"I know that."

She looked down at the babe in her arms. Liam couldn't help but notice she didn't look at Darius like other women look at babies. Among Fae a babe was something precious, almost a blessing with how hard it was for females to conceive. Most women couldn't help but gush and adore one. What this female looked at Darius there was no such emotion in her eyes. She looked at him like another chore.

"You certainly don't seem to enjoy your job too much. When you first spoke with their Majesties you made it sound like this was your whole life."

She looked up at him, startled. "I- um- I love my job. It's just a little nerve wrecking… watching the next king of the Underground and all."

Ah so that's what it was. "Don't worry too much. Just do your part to care for it and we'll see that nothing happens to him." he offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about a thing."

She frowned like he had unnerved her or something.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just dejavue. Too many people telling me not to worry."

He didn't quite understand her, but didn't have time to press as Ludo pushed the carriage up to them. It was decorated to look like a swan with its wings spread and his head in a graceful arch facing the front. It was perched atop a set of swirling iron legs that led down to wheels painted to look like lily pads. Miss Ruse set Darius inside and swung his diaper bag over the back.

"We'll go through the gardens and then we can border the edge of the goblin city, but after that we'll need to be getting back." Liam instructed.

She seemed hesitant at that idea.

"No objections I hope," he prodded.

She shook her head. "No."

He lifted his arm to indicate to her to lead the way. She took hold of the buggy and pushed Darius along the beaten path and along the moat of the castle.

JARETH LOOKED UP FROM HIS DESK AT THE KNOCK on his door. "Come in."

He was surprised and delighted when Sarah came in. she looked radiant with her hair in a long, thick braid down her back and the spring-green color with mixes of purple bringing out the natural blush of her skin. He rose from behind his desk to greet her. "I'm surprised to see you here."

She hardly moved at all when he went to kiss her, other than to turn her head to the side so he caught her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't say a word, barely spared him a glance for that matter, as she tossed a folder she'd been carrying onto his desk. "I decided to give Surly a break and deliver these to you."

She turned as if to leave but he caught her wrist. Although she stopped, she still didn't turn to look at him.

"Is it because of earlier?" he asked.

Her cold silence was answer enough. "What was so terrible about that? She asked to take Darius for a stroll and I said yes. I even told her to take Liam and Ludo to make sure nothing could happen."

She turned to face him finally. Her eyes held anger, but also a layer of disappointment. Was she disappointed in him? "You did nothing wrong?"

He knew that warning tone that lined her voice, regardless he stood his ground. "Absolutely nothing."

"So it wasn't wrong of you to under mind my wishes?"

His brows knitted in confusion.

"I said I didn't want the nanny taking Darius out and you told her to go ahead."

_Ah, so that was it_. "I did that because I think it will be good for Darius to get out for a few hours. I also think that you are really making a mountain out of an ant hill."

She let out a sigh and turned away, still he did not release her wrist. Instead he used it to pull her closer to him. "Sarah, I love you and try my best to respect your wishes. Trust me; I get no pleasure from seeing you upset. But you have to let me have some say in the raising of our child as well. You seem to keep forgetting that he is half mine."

She bit her lower lip, like she often did when she was feeling guilty about something.

He placed a kiss against her temple. "Everything will be fine. Do you really think that either Ludo or Liam will let anything happen to our child? They would give their own lives before that happened."

She relaxed a little, leaning against him. "I guess you're right. I don't have to like the nanny, but I do trust them." She stood on her toes so she could press her lips against Jareth's cheek. "You're right. I am making too much of this. I'll leave you alone so you can get back to work."

He let her slip away from him this time, watching as she stopped and turned back to him in the door way. "I'll see you at lunch?"

He smiled back. "Of course."

She grinned even wider and closed the door behind her.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle as he turned back to his work. It felt like back when they were first courting. He picked up the folder she had brought him and opened it up, flipping through the discharge paper he would present the nanny with at the end of the week.

ANGEL LOOKED AT THE BORDER OF TREES ONLY A SCANT ten feet away. That was where she needed to get Darius. She'd never make it with Liam and Ludo hanging around her. She looked over where Ludo was bent over at the edge of the moat, taking it in in large gulps as she and Liam waited.

She didn't have time for this, a few more hours and they would have to head back. She looked down into the carriage. Darius had passed out long ago and was sleeping peacefully, basking in the sunlight. _This is the one who will rule an Unseelie Kingdom? _She thought to herself. _What a joke_.

She looked back over to the forest border and back to Liam. He looked back at her this time. "What is it?" he asked.

"I- I thought I heard a noise," she lied. She pointed out to some random place along the edge. "In that area."

"Ludo, come over here," Liam bellowed.

Ludo lifted himself up from the water and slowly made his way over to them. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manor. Angel still couldn't believe the beast's size. Hopefully Rogue knew what he was doing.

"Stay here while I go other and look at something," Liam ordered before turning and heading over to where she had said she'd heard the noise. She watched him draw his spear as he jogged, like a good soldier he was prepared for anything. _What a waste that he's a Seelie._

When he was far enough out of hearing distance she turned to Ludo. She had observed the beast playing with the little goblin during many a meal. He didn't strike her as the sharpest tool in the shed. She looked toward the opposite side of the woods and made herself frown like she had just seen something. Ludo turned to follow her gaze.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?!"

Ludo turned to look at her, his ears perking down to show his confusion. "Ugh-uh," he grunted.

"It was Creeper your friend. He just ran into the woods. You should go and see if he's okay." She held a hand up to get his attention when he looked over where Liam had wondered into the woods. "Don't worry about him. I'll wait here and when he gets back I'll tell him where you went. You better go; go on hurry!"

Ludo turned, mumbling something about Creeper being his friend, and hurried off into the forest. Angel turned back to where Liam had gone. He was just visible among the undergrowth. She waited just long enough for Ludo to be far from sight before calling out for him. "Liam, come back here quick!" she shouted, pumping all sorts of worry into her tone.

She hadn't needed to ask twice before Liam was out f the woods and back at her side. He looked all around when he noticed Ludo wasn't with her. "Where—

"Ludo ran off into the woods. I don't know why; he just suddenly took off!" she shouted.

Liam cursed under his breath. "Damn, I'll go get him."

"I'll go with you."

"No." he said, very matter-of-factly.

"It's either that or I say here and wait for you two… all alone… with the baby…"

Liam cursed again, this time with enough force and volume to wake up Darius who immediately started fussing. "Come on then, stay close to me though." He turned and led the way into the forest, following after Ludo.

Angel took hold of the carriage and quickly pushed after him, ignoring Darius's fussing. Soon enough she would be able to curse and yell at him all she wanted and there would be no one to stop her. She couldn't wait.

_GOD DAMN THAT BEAST_, LIAM THOUGHT TO HIMSELF AS HE trenched though the dense forest. The nanny was keeping up a lot better than he'd expected for that matter. He finally caught sight of Ludo's orange fur about forty yards ahead of them and took a deep breath. "LUDO STOP!" he shouted with all his might.

Thankfully Ludo seemed to hear him and turned around to face them. Liam pushed through the brush and soon caught up to him. "There you are," he huffed, "What the hell are you doing out here. I told you to stay with Miss. Ruse."

He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see her standing about fifty yards away. She was looking at them with the strangest expression; it was cold and cut off from them. Like looking at a sheet of ice. Liam felt his jaw slowly dropping as the blonde of her hair, the blue of her eyes, and even the softness of her features melted away to show jet black hair, a stern face, and cold black eyes.

_My Gods…_

He looked over to his left at the sound of branches breaking. He saw the face of a troll seconds before everything clicked into place. She had glamoured herself into looking like a nanny to get the babe. Then she had lured them out here… for an ambush. No body had to tell him for him to know one simple fact, they were surrounded by Unseelie.

Liam backed up towards Ludo, looking back at the sham-nanny. Another had joined her side, a Fae male with the same cold eyes. He looked down into the baby carriage with such malignant greed on his face that it was sickening.

As Darius's cries pierced the forest, a familiar calm washed over Liam. It was the same sure calm he always got before a fight. But this one was lined with something different.

Liam lifted his spear and crouched down, prepared to fight with everything he had in him. Somewhere behind him he was aware of Ludo letting out a roar and charging some Unseelie. This calm that he felt now was laced with a fine fear.

_We're not going to make it through this. _


	17. As the World Falls Down

[Ok, I know you guys are all anxious to find out what happened to Liam and Ludo and Darius… but you'll have to wait a little longer. At least until later this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming… I really enjoy the feed back.

Warning: this chapter is very graphic and should be read with caution as it pulls hard at the heart strings.

* * *

She felt like she was going to be sick. Sarah looked across the little table at Jareth. He kept glancing at the double doors of the east dining room and back at the untouched food on his plate. His left leg bounced unconsciously with his nerves. 

She was no better herself, her chest felt so tight she could barely breathe and she couldn't keep from fidgeting with her tea cup. She looked down and frowned as she realized she had just added a seventh teaspoon of sugar to her tea. She put her spoon down in disgust. 

They were late… really **really** late. 

She looked back over at the doors. Her stomach gave another clench that made her throat go dry. She went to sip from her cup, only to flinch when she got a lip-full of sugar. She slammed the cup down, startling Jareth with the sudden bang. 

"They are late," she snapped, using all her control to keep from screaming. Her mind was already popping all sorts of horrifying images into her brain at a mile a minute. 

Jareth looked back to the doors, then shoved himself up from his seat and crossed over to the window. Sarah got up too, unable to stand all the tension. She crossed to the doors and opened them wide. She looked up and down the hallways. 

"Anything?" Jareth asked from right next to her, startling her so that she had to stifle a shriek. 

She was never going to get used to his ability to pop in and out of thin air. "No, what about from the window?" 

"Nothing," he said, his voice catching in his throat. 

She closed her eyes tight and tried to concentrate so the tears didn't overwhelm her and flow down her cheeks. _They just got held up… they just got held up…_

_On what?_

She turned to face Jareth. "They shouldn't be this late. Please just go find them." She ignored the fact that panic was seeping into the corners of her voice. "Can't you just turn into your owl form and go look for them?" 

He shook his head. "A lot of my kingdom is covered and it would be easy to miss them." He took her shoulders between his hands. "I am going to go look for them. I'll go on Thax, and I'll leave now." He pressed a kiss to her temple and headed out the door. She hurried after him; not wanting to slow him down at all, she jogged to keep pace with him. 

"Jareth I should come too."

"You will go and find Surly. Tell him to spread word that ALL goblins are to surround the city at once. No one gets in or out." 

"Creeper can do that. I should go with you," she insisted. 

He turned and gripped her shoulders again, stopping her. "Sarah please!"

She was so stunned that he had shouted at her that all she could do was stand there in his grasp. 

"I- I need you to stay here. You have to listen to me this time. If anything—someone has to stay here in case they come back. They may just be running a bit late."

She felt her heart drop. "And if they're not?" 

He didn't answer. He didn't even seem to know what to say. His hands bit into her shoulders. She didn't mind the slight pain; it was grounding her in a way so that she didn't float away. 

"Go find Surly," he finally said. He didn't wait for a response as he turned and hurried down the hall toward the stables. 

* * *

JARETH COULD FEEL HIS HEART HEAVEY IN HIS CHEST YET LIGHT enough to beat like a hummingbird's wing as he took the bridal down from the wall and headed over to the stall. "Thax!" he bellowed, his voice shaky with fear. 

He heard the splashing a moment before he looked over the head of the stall and into the pool of water that connected to the moat. Thax treaded water there in his human form, shaking the water from his brown curls. "Yes your majesty?" 

Jareth threw open the stall door. "I have to find my son. He and a small party went for a stroll this morning and are not back yet."

"Was one of the party orange and hairy?" 

Jareth's heart almost stopped in his chest. "You saw them?" 

"The hairy one caught my attention when he drank from my— your moat. I kept an eye on them after that." 

"So you know where they are?" 

"Where they were… before they all slipped into the Forest of Light." 

Jareth couldn't help but frown. "The forest?" he stood back so Thax would have room to move. "You will take me to the point where you last saw them and then you will lead me into the direction they took into the woods." 

Thax gave a curt nod and sprang forth from the water, changing into his great horse form in the middle of the stable floor. Jareth wasted little time in suiting him up and escorting him out through the stable door. Out side there was already a group of goblin soldiers waiting on their riding-lizards. Stupid and foul creatures, but he would take any and all help he could get. "Follow close and do as I say," he ordered. "If you see anything unusual say so at once. Let's move!"

* * *

ANGEL RAN AS FAST AS SHE COULD TO KEEP UP WITH ROGUE. Even clutching a screaming baby to him he was fast on his feet. The Unseelie all ran together through the forest, heading to the caves and safety. 

Angel pushed on, trying not to think of her throbbing ankle as she went. The Fae had dealt her a little slice but she had managed to get away. She caught sight of the familiar stone she used as a marker and moved a little to the left so she wouldn't hit the cave walls. Callus had set up a spell long ago that camouflaged the caves. To the passerby it would look like nothing but more trees and brush. Once you got past the threshold, however, you could see through it easily. Like passing through a door all the forestry melted away and she was looking down the mouth of the cave. 

All the Unseelie rushed in around her. They would be safe unless someone passed through the mouth of the cave, and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Angel covered her ears with her hands. The cave walls emphasized the baby's crying ten-fold. She was not about to put up with it anymore. She looked over to her right. Rogue held the babe in one arm and removed his traveling cloak with the other, untying the strings and letting it drop to the ground. 

She stomped over to him, her eyes locked on Darius. She was not going to put up with his screaming any longer. "Shut up!" she screamed back. "Shut you little fucking—

A cracking sound ricocheted off the walls, drawing everyone's attention. The screaming of the babe didn't miss a beat. Angel stared up at Rogue from the ground. _He… he hit me!_

Rogue glared down at her, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them. "May the Gods help you if you even think of hurting this child," he warned. 

She pulled herself onto her feet, ignoring the twinge in her ankle. "Excuse me!" 

His eyes narrowed. "I don't think I need to repeat myself." He turned and headed toward the back of the caves with the baby. Unseelie parted like the Red Sea to get out of his way. 

* * *

"THIS IS WHERE YOU SAW THEM?" JARETH ASKED.

Thax gave his head a shake and whinnied. Jareth looked around the clearing. On one side was the moat, and across from it was the border of the forest. He scanned the line of trees, hoping to see something, even hear something that would tell him they were right there. 

"Your highness," one of the goblin soldiers called, "Look!" 

Jareth turned Thax around so he could see. The goblin was pointing to the ground near the moat where it was soft with mud. There were carriage tracks imprinted in the mud. They had been here all right. Jareth jerked the reins back around to face the forest. "Stay close, but fan out in a line," he instructed, digging his heels into Thax's flanks. 

Thax took off into the forest, taking a head start on the soldiers to lead the way. Jareth fought with himself to keep Thax at a lesser pace so they could keep up. The riding lizards were a lot slower than even your average horse. The forest was dense though, and the lizard-like creatures could move easier than Thax could through the underbrush so that helped. 

Thax suddenly came to a halt, nearly throwing Jareth off, and reared back. Clearly saying he did not want to go further. 

Jareth planted his heels into his flank and held the reins fast to keep his seating. He didn't have to ask why Thax didn't want to go further… he could smell the blood from here. 

His heart beat so hard in his chest that he couldn't breathe past it. _Please God, no!_

"Move!" he roared at Thax, kicking with all his might into the beast's flanks. Thax continued to fight him, turning this way and that to keep from going forward. All the goblins had caught up and had stayed back, watching with curiousness and anxiety. "I said move!" Jareth yelled, yanking the reins around to face the direction he wanted and kicking deep into the softness of the lower stomach. 

Thax let out a fierce and inhuman roar and took off in the direction the smell was coming from. 

They hadn't gone ten feet when Thax suddenly took a spill and fell to the ground, throwing Jareth from his back. Pain shot up Jareth's spine when he hit the hard earth. Collecting himself, he looked back at Thax. He seemed alright, already pulling himself up from the ground. _What had he tripped on?_

Jareth looked beyond him and the answer slapped him in the face. A body was lying prone on the ground, blood making the earth wet around it. Jareth pulled himself up, his pain forgotten and stumbled over to the body. It was a redcap.

His heart froze in his chest. All redcaps were Unseelie. _An Unseelie in my kingdom!_

The goblins came out of the forest at that moment, stopping abruptly when they saw the body. A soldier in red armor turned to Jareth. "Your highness, are you ok?" 

Jareth didn't even look at the goblin, turning instead to face Thax. The black horse was standing only five feet away, staring down at another body. This one was moving slightly. 

Jareth quickly moved over to see for himself. He found his mind oddly clear of all thoughts as he looked down into the Fae guard's face. Liam was obviously walking along death's door, cut apart and covered in blood. He dropped down next to the Fae. "Someone go and get a stretcher," he barked over his shoulder. 

The Fae squirmed in pain before his eyes. Jareth knew it was wrong of him to try and question him in his state but he had to know…

He leaned in over the fallen soldier. "Can you hear me?"

Liam gave no response, Jareth wasn't even sure if he was conscious. Jareth tucked his morels into a deep corner of his mind where they couldn't bother him for the minute. He would face his demons later, but right now he had to know. Jareth reached out and placed his hand on a deep gash on the soldier's shoulder. He took a deep breath and squeezed down on it. 

Liam screamed in pain and his eyes opened so large they bugged out of his head. 

"Where is Darius, Liam?" Jareth demanded, "Where is my son?" 

Liam gasped in light of the pain he could now clearly feel. Jareth fought to keep his mind blank now. He couldn't allow himself to realize that on some level he was torturing the guard. 

"Where is he?" Jareth demanded, his voice next to screaming in his desperation. 

Liam gasped again as he pressed down on the wound. "T-taken… I tried… I tried to… stop them," he gasped. 

"Where did they take him? Who took him?" 

"Nanny… was a Un- Unseelie. They took him."

"Where?" Jareth screamed, pushing down on the wound as blood flowed over his hands. 

Liam opened his mouth, but no scream came out. He was obviously past screaming at this point. "Please… my lord," he begged weakly. 

He didn't know. Jareth released his hold and moved back so the goblins could try to lift him onto the stretcher. He moved away from the guard, afraid that he might think of something else to ask him if he stayed close by. 

There were other bodies littering the ground, at least four of them. There was so much blood. Jareth caught sight of something orange in his peripherals and looked over. Twenty feet away from the rest of this… mess was where Ludo lay. There was no doubt the mass of orange fur was his wife's old friend. 

Jareth walked towards the long-dead body. It took a minute for his brain to allow him to really process the image before him. Ludo lay face down on the ground, at least five spears sticking out of his broad back one arm was outstretched to grip a leg of the overturned baby carriage. _He had tried to stop them from taking Darius and they had killed him. _

A ball formed in Jareth's throat, cutting off his air until he was gasping and coughing to breathe. His heart hammered in his chest till his whole body ached and he couldn't keep himself on his feet anymore. He sank down to his knees next to the baby carriage_. They have my child… Darius. They've taken my child!_

Not knowing what else to do, Jareth threw his head back and screamed so loud he thought his lungs would burst…

…and didn't care if they did. 

[Comments?


	18. Losing Everything

The show must go on!

Rogue looked the baby over once, twice… he couldn't stop looking at it. He just couldn't get over the fact that he had the future sitting in his lap staring back at him. He ran a finger over the star-shaped birth mark that crowned the babe's shoulder.

"So you are the one who will tip the scales," he mussed.

The child gripped his finger and pulled it to his mouth to chew on.

The tattered curtain that covered the entrance to his room was shoved aside as Angel barged in. She was royally pissed off, her whole body radiating hostility.

"Did I say you could come in?" he questioned.

"Shut up! You want to explain to me now just exactly what you are planning for that thing? You hit me for yelling at this Seelie creature and now I find you in here being all sweet with the kid. What the hell?!" she shouted.

He rolled his eyes and took his finger back from Darius. "I can't express how disappointed I am that you haven't had the brain power to figure it out yet."

"Then you better explain it to me," she said, her voice full of threat.

"Should I talk slowly?"

She side-kicked the rock wall of his room with such force that a chunk of rock was knocked free and rolled to the ground in a fit of dust. "Don't you DARE patronize me right now!" she screamed.

Darius started to fuss in his lap at once. Rogue placed the babe against his shoulder and patted his back softly. "You overheard the prophecy; you know that this child will rule as a Seelie or Unseelie one day."

She moved to lean against the wall, placing one foot on the rock she had kicked free and crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, I know. That wouldn't help us though since he'd be raised Seelie." She looked up suddenly. "You're planning to raise him Unseelie?"

Rogue shrugged. "My father was Unseelie, he rubbed off on me. I'm sure I can rub off on such an impressionable child."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Don't tell me you think that will work. Okay lets say you do turn him Unseelie, as soon as he goes to show his face in the Seelie court he'll be executed. When Jareth turned Unseelie they were going to off him, despite him being the legitimate heir to the throne. Your plan doesn't stand a chance."

"I didn't say he would be the first Unseelie king."

She frowned at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I still intend to be king, Angel. Think girl, if I am king then when Darius here comes of age he won't be 'off-ed' for being Unseelie and will take his place as king when I die." He turned to her. "I'm still doing this for me, he's just my reassurance that it will pay off in the long run as well."

She seemed thoughtful for a minute. "That could work," her face snapped back to irritated. "Except you're no king."

"Yet," he corrected. "I'm not king just yet."

She kicked off from the wall and came over to sit next to him on his pallet. She let out a long sigh, "Alright, I'll bite. How are you going to become king?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do for a long time; I'm going to take my revenge on Sarah, Jareth, and the entire royal family. I'll take my revenge on Sarah first. I'll send a message to her to lure her here. When I'm done I'll send her body back to the royal family, perhaps a note in her mouth for effect. The note will tell them where these caves are."

She opened her mouth to yell at him but he cut her off.

"They will of course send their entire army here if I know Jareth and the king. They'll spare no one of coming here to put us down."

"Excuse me if I fail to see how that is a good plan," Angel stated, looking at him like he'd finally gone mad.

Rogue shifted Darius back to his knee. "When the king sends his royal guard they will surely go along the main road. Of course, It will take at least a day for them to receive the note, which will give us time to by pass them by going through the woods. By the time the army arrives here, all of us will be in the Seelie Court. We will get the drop on the royal family while the guard is away and take the crown by force. I will slay them all and take the crown for my own."

Angel's eyes grew wide as he spoke. "You want us to move the entire clan to the very heart of the Seelie City and murder the royal family." She shook her head, "It just sounds so crazy. Do you really think it will work?"

"I know it will. The best part of my plan is that they will die knowing the fate of their precious child is to rule over an Unseelie kingdom as my adopted son."

"So you're really going to raise it? I don't really see you as the type to look after a baby."

He turned to her. "Don't be ridiculous, I plan to simply teach the child what he'll need to know to become the most feared and ruthless king the Underground has ever known. When we take over we will have to take on a few Seelie slaves who know about children to take care of the thing. Until then, you will see to his care."

"Excuse me? Do I even get a vote on this?" she snapped.

"You wanted to be my queen, you'll do your part to get to that point." He passed Darius off to her and went over to the doorway. "We all have to make sacrifices."

* * *

SARAH LOOKED OVER AT THE CLOCK AGAIN. IT WAS ten after thirteen. Jareth had been gone almost an hour and a half. Surly rifled through the filing cabinets of Jareth's study, trying to get work done despite all the unease. "Don't put yourself in a fret my lady," he warned. "You'll just end up making yourself sick and that won't help anything. His majesty should be back any minute and you can both scream at that blasted nanny to your hearts content."

"If I don't flog her to death that is." She looked back up at the clock, 12 after thirteen. She let out a long sigh and turned back to Surly. "He shouldn't have been gone this long."

They both looked up at the sound of horses on the draw bridge and rushed to the window. Surly got there first and looked down at the lawn. Sarah stood back since she couldn't see over him. "Well?"

"It's his highness, but…"

He didn't get time to finish before she was out the door of the study and hurrying down the hall. She gathered up most of her skirt in her arms so she could run without tripping. It was times like these when she desperately missed her jeans. She jumped down the stairs and had to skid to a halt to keep from running over a goblin. "Where is Jareth?!" she demanded.

The goblin pointed down the hall to the left. "Stables."

She turned and ran at full speed down the hall.

* * *

JARETH PUT UP THAX'S REINS, NOT EVEN NOTICING WHEN he missed the hook and they fell to the floor. He closed the door to the stables behind him. The terrible pain in his chest and throat helped to block out the pain in his back from the fall, like that was any consolation. He tried for a few deep breathes and wiped at his eyes before pushing himself forward down the hall.

He hadn't gotten three feet when Sarah rounded the corner and caught sight of him. The relief that he first saw on her face quickly vanished as she looked at him, he could only imagine what a mess he was.

He could almost feel her heart speed up in her chest even from this distance.

"W-Where's…" she stammered, her voice catching.

He could only stare back at her, barren of words as her eyes slowly moved down to his hands. His hands were still bright red with blood.

At first she seemed confused, he could actually see the color drain from her face as she continued to stare.

He could see understanding that he was covered in blood flash through her eyes seconds before Sarah let out an inhuman scream that threatened to break his eardrums and crumpled to the floor in front of him to weep hysterically.

He rushed to her without hesitation, dropping to the floor next to her and covering her body with hers, holding her tight to him as tears streamed down his cheeks. She shook and sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. "No. No, no, no, no, NOOO!" she screamed. She started to beat her fists against the stone ground. He seized her wrists to stop her and she struggled against him.

By this time Surly, Creeper and a few other goblins had heard the commotion and were standing a few feet away, watching in horror as Sarah shoved Jareth off her and dove to sit on his chest.

Jareth's back gave another scream of pain but that was pushed from his mind as Sarah climbed on top of him with surprising strength and took his throat in her hands. Pain and hatred filled her eyes as she glared down at him without mercy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed down at him.

He didn't even try to fight her off, all he could do was lay there. This seemed to anger her even more and she gave up trying to strangle him, slapping him across the face instead. "I told you to get rid of her, I TOLD YOU! But you didn't listen," she broke down a little and buried her face behind her hands.

Surly hurried over and took hold of one of her arms, trying to pull her off him. She didn't fight him, couldn't even get enough coordination to do much more than fall from Jareth. "You killed my son!" she screamed weakly before breaking down in sobs on the floor next to him.

Jareth laid there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like centuries, although it couldn't have been very long at all before Surly was asking him if he was hurt.

_What a moronic question_.


	19. It's My Fault

Okay, we've been really heavy on emotions lately (understandably with the chaos Jareth and Sarah are going through)

Okay, we've been really heavy on emotions lately (understandably with the chaos Jareth and Sarah are going through).

A little time has gone by, like two days, so of course that means the entire kingdom knows and has been out searching tirelessly by order of the King.

* * *

"You have searched all of Norse City?" the king asked his captain of the guard, Ware.

"We have, your majesty," Ware nodded.

Jareth looked up from next to his father at the guard.

They were all gathered in the dining hall of the Seelie Court.

After the abduction Jareth and Sarah had traveled to the Seelie city at the order of both his parents. As soon as the Seelie King had heard about the abduction he had ordered roads in the labyrinth and all five surrounding cities blocked off and just about the whole army to conduct a massive search. So far it had been two agonizing days and all they had found were the remains of the real nanny and her traveling party hidden on the side of a road and already in the process of decaying.

The guard had deep circles under his eyes and his body was slack in exhaustion from the non-ceasing search. He looked like all the rest of the soldiers.

The king rubbed his face with a harsh sigh. "Search it again. Remember, you are to search EVERY baby. There is a star-shaped birthmark on Darius's shoulder. Every home, crib, carriage, and crevice is to be searched. Look again."

The guard gave a brief sigh and bowed low to Jareth and his father before turning and leaving the room. Just as he was walking out Carious entered the room. He looked little better than the rest of them. Jareth hardly looked up as he came over to the table and sat down on the edge for respite. "There was no luck on the Northern part of the Labyrinth, and we're still waiting to hear from the search party in the East. There are so many many places one could hide there," he sighed.

The king let out another huff. "Then—

"Look again? I've already sent the search party back out," Carious said. He looked over to his cousin. "All your goblins are out searching too, they haven't stopped since the first night."

Jareth rubbed his eyes and stood up for a stretch. His head and chest were killing him.

The king let out another sigh and followed Jareth over to the window to peer out over the kingdom. "How is your female?" his father asked.

Jareth let out his own sigh. "She hasn't left her room since we arrived. Creeper tells me she's barely eating anymore… and has stopped talking." His heart ached for her. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he had sat her down and told her about Ludo, Liam and what he had been told about Darius and the faux nanny. He'd left out the part about how he had extracted that information from Liam, she didn't need to ever know that… not ever.

"You should go to her Jareth," Carious said from the table, "She needs you to be with her through this."

"No."

Carious frowned, "Why in the Underground not?"

Jareth pressed his head against the stained-glass window. How could he tell them so they would understand? This was all his fault. Sarah blamed him solely for the abduction of their son and she was right to do so. Jareth hadn't been able to look himself in the mirror since that first night. "It's just better if I don't." he opted to switch the subject. "How is mother?"

The king shrugged, "As well as can be expected. She, Elaine and her ladies have been keeping each other company. They've tried to reach out to your female but…" his strong brown eyes turned back to his son. "They're worried about you both. If you won't talk to your female talk to your mother so I don't have to."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Talk to her yourself." He turned and hurried out of the room, wanting to be alone.

* * *

CARIOUS WATCHED HIS COUSIN LEAVE BEFORE TURNING BACK TO his uncle. You could feel both of their hurt in the very air, it was so strong. The whole kingdom was suffering over Darius. In a way, a prince or king belonged to their kingdom and its subjects, so his disappearance was the kingdom's loss as a whole.

Thinking about how Jareth and Sarah were suffering made him ache to hold Elaine to him. He had been away for a day and a half helping with the search in the Labyrinth. He missed her dearly.

He turned to the king and stood up. "I'm going to go say good-bye to my wife before I leave again."

The king waved his hand dismissively, not turning from the window.

Carious bowed low regardless and left the room. He couldn't wait to hold Elaine to him. How Jareth could stand to distance himself from Sarah at a time like this was beyond him.

* * *

JARETH STUMBLED DOWN THE HALL AIMLESSLY. HIS VISION SEEMED to be forever blurred by tears anymore. He leaned against a wall to collect himself and wipe at his eyes. He tried counting to ten slowly in his head and focus on his breathing. That seemed to help a little.

He lifted his head and looked around. He had wondered to the hall where his room was. He walked to his door, ready to pass out on his bed for the night. He looked over to the door down the hall to his left. The room next to his was where Sarah was staying. He could almost see her even through the wall. No doubt she was lying down on her bed, hopefully sleeping through the pain. He missed her so much.

Jareth let go of the knob of his door. _Damn it, I've already lost my son. I don't want to lose my wife too. _He moved down the hall to Sarah's door. He knocked softly and waited. There was no sound from the other side. He turned to knob, thankful to find it unlocked and opened the door slightly.

There were no lights on in the room and the curtains were drawn closed. He looked over to the bed in the middle of the room. There was a form in the middle of the massive bed. A lot of the pillows and blankets were lying on the floor beside it, like all she had wanted was the comforter. Jareth stepped quietly into the room.

The form on the bed shifted slightly before falling still again.

Was she asleep? He was betting she wasn't as he went over to the side of the bed. The covers had been pulled up past her head so she couldn't be seen at all. His first impulse was to throw the covers back and gather her up into his arms to hold and sooth her. He kept his distance. "S-Sarah?"

The blankets didn't move.

Jareth reached out and felt along the blanket for a shoulder to shake in case she was asleep.

"Don't!" she snapped just before he could shake her.

He pulled his hand away and waited as she slowly rolled over and pulled the covers down to her shoulders. Her dark hair was a mess of tangles and dark half-circles lined her puffy reed eyes. Was she forgoing sleep to weep? He wasn't too surprised. Despite the hurt that ran deep into her face now she was able to glare up at him.

He knew this was a mistake. He should have just staid away like she wanted. "Creeper informed me you were hardly eating." He said, flinching at his own business-like tone.

She rolled her eyes and sank back down into the bed. "Go away Jareth."

His heart drummed in his chest at her dismissal. He pushed away his anger and sat down on the bed next to her, earning him another glower from her. "You have to eat Sarah," he sighed.

"Get out," she hissed. When he didn't move she pushed herself up to sit. "GET OUT!"

He didn't even know what he was doing, one second she was sitting there yelling at him and the next thing he knew he had her pulled across his lap and held off balance by her shoulders like he had meant to… Gods, he didn't even know. He wanted to yell at her, to let go and watch her drop to the floor, to shake her senseless. And he wanted to hold her, to hug her and kiss her and beg her forgiveness, he wanted to forget everything (for just a few seconds even) by taking her as his wife.

She stared up at him with stunned eyes, scared of what he was about to do.

The way she looked at him helped him to get a hold on himself. He shifted his grip so there was less chance of him dropping her and pulled her up, intent on placing her back on the bed. She suddenly grabbed onto him though, coming to sit on his lap. She seemed as surprised as he was by her actions.

"Jareth?" she asked, her voice a thousand times softer than when she had previously talked to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her right up against him. She let him, even wrapped her arms around his neck in return. Sarah rested her head against his shoulder and he ran his hand over her tangled hair. He held onto her for all he was worth and she clung onto him just as fiercely. Tears stung his eyes and he closed them tight against it. Somehow the tears still got through and started running down his cheeks. He wiped them roughly from his face, cursing under his breath. She didn't need this right now.

Jareth tried to pull away from her but she held on for all she was worth. "Jareth, I… I'm so sorry," she gasped.

She loosened her grasp enough so he could lean back enough to see her face. It was wet with tears and more were coming fast. He did the only thing that came to mind and cupped her face in his hands, wiping at her tears with his thumbs. "Sarah-

She gripped his wrists and shook her head to cut him off. "This is all my fault. Darius is gone because of me," she sobbed.

"How can you even think that?" Jareth demanded. It was his fault and they both knew it as far as he was concerned.

Sarah tried to get a grip on herself so she could talk coherently by focusing on her breathing. "I should have gone with them. When she asked to take Darius for a walk I could have gone too. I didn't have anything else to do… I was in the library reading till dinner. I could have gone with them. I could have… I don't know, done something… anything."

Jareth couldn't believe what she was saying. He tried to pull her back to him but she resisted. "There's something else, I had thought about going that morning before they even left. I chose not to go because…" her face filled with pain as she tried to keep herself under control, "I- I liked the idea of having some time without Darius anywhere near me. Just a morning… but now…"

Jareth grabbed onto her shoulders firmly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Sarah look at me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's only natural you'd want some time to yourself, do you think you're the first mother to do that? Even if you had gone, and I'm thankful you didn't, what could you have done? Liam said there was a group of Unseelie who attacked them. They would have killed you too to get to Darius."

He pulled her close against him and this time she did not fight him. He pressed his lips against her cool forehead. "Even if I hadn't set the life bond into play between us, if I'd lost you I wouldn't survive." He knew it was true, even the thought clenched uncomfortably at his heart.

She wiped at her red eyes again. "I'm so sorry Jareth," she sighed. "I should have never, ever, said that it was your fault. It wasn't really. You were just doing what you thought was best, no one could have seen this coming," she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him, tears still falling but slower and silently now.

He rested his cheek on her head, holding her. "I should have listened to you."

"If you did every thing I said you'd still make mistakes," she sighed. "I should know, I make them often enough."

There was a silence as he tried to think of something to say. It was just bordering on uncomfortable and the smallest word could sway it one way or the other. He felt Sarah tremble in his arms and looked down at her. She was fighting back more tears as she looked back up at him.

"I miss him so much," she choked out, "I just want him back, to know that he's safe and with me. I see him Jareth. Flashes of his big green eyes; of his little hands pulling my fingers. I can hear his cries. I- I want to hold him and touch him and know that he's real." Her voice broke again and this time she couldn't hold back the tears.

Jareth knew exactly what she was talking about. He wanted nothing more than everything she had just said.

For now he simply held onto Sarah, the only thing in the world that seemed real at this moment.

* * *

In the next chapter… Sarah receives a letter from Angel!


	20. The Letter

* * *

The next morning Jareth and Sarah awoke to loud banging on the door to Sarah's room. Sarah bolted upright at once, struggling out of Jareth's arms. Jareth sat up behind her. He looked around to notice he wasn't in his room. They must have fallen asleep last night after they got done talking.

"Your Highness, are you in there?" came a muffled male voice, "We need you right away!"

Sarah went to get up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed by Jareth. She turned to him, by the look on her face ready to yell at him, but his scowl stopped her.

"You aren't even dressed," he snapped. He stood up from the bed, tossed the comforter up higher on her and went to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her, waiting.

With a huff, Sarah pulled the comforter up to her shoulders. She was wearing only a robe for Christ's sake! She would never admit that his possessiveness was still somewhat valid since, although it covered her from nape to foot in the back, in the front it was clasped just over the torso. This gave the looker-on a good view of a deep V-neck and most of her legs, and although he normally appreciated it he didn't need others seeing it.

Only once she had the comforter up did he open the door a crack. Surly stood there in the door way. He looked purely in a state of shock and surprise at he looked back up at Jareth. Something was definitely up. "What is it Surly?"

"Your highness, we've found him!"

Jareth didn't even have to ask who. His heart leaped into his throat and the world spun for a minute. "Where is he?"

"In the court hall."

Jareth was just about to look back when Sarah came running past him, robe be damned! She had obviously overheard Surly. She squeezed past them both before he could even think to stop her and was running down the hall in the direction of the court hall. Jareth took off after her, not really caring any more than she did about her inappropriate attire. Surly huffed after them, shouting the whole way. "Wait, you can't go in there wearing that my lady!"

* * *

SARAH REACHED THE DOORS TO THE COURT HALL FIRST. Already she could hear a baby's cries. Darius! She grabbed the large door handle and pulled with all her might. Even then it was slow going enough so that Jareth was able to catch up to her. He gripped the handle right above her hands and helped her to pull, clearly just as anxious as she was.

As soon as the door was open enough for her to squeeze through she did, Jareth right on her heels. This was the hall where Jareth's and Rogue's hearings had taken place. At the end of the hall a group of Fae was gathered near the thrones, all were shouting at each other. The king's voice boomed above the rest. "You'll be lucky if you're not hanged today for taking a royal babe!"

Sarah pushed through the gathered guards, heading toward the source of the crying. Somewhere behind her she heard the queen gasp at her attire. Like she really gave a fuck!

In the middle of the crowd the king stood, holding a small bundle in his arm that had to be Darius. He had the blanket pulled back enough to have the babe's shoulder in plain view. Sarah could make out a birth mark there and rushed to him. He seemed entirely surprised to see her but didn't fight as she took her screaming baby from him.

Darius screamed and thrashed in her arms, crying for all he was worth. Jareth was next to her in seconds. "Is it… it is really?"

The babe started to quiet down a little in her arms. As his eyes opened and looked up at her Sarah could almost feel her heart shatter. The baby's eyes were a brilliant blue... Darius's eyes were green. Jareth made a sound like his breath was caught in his throat and she shifted the babe around to look at the birth mark. It was in the right place, but it was simply a dot.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the king demanded.

Sarah stared down at the babe in her arms. This wasn't her Darius. She'd never seen this child before in her life. The sound of someone else crying softly caught her attention and she looked up to see a female standing about ten feet away, held back by two guards. She was older than Jareth, but not by much, and had black hair that hung in loose strands around her tormented face. "I didn't take anyone's baby," she sobbed pitifully.

"Let her go," Sarah commanded.

The guards looked to the king. When he offered no objection they did as she asked. The Fae stumbled away from them, obviously wanting to get her baby back from Sarah but not daring to approach her. "Please," the Fae whispered, "I swear I have taken nothing from you."

Sarah wrapped the babe back up in it's blanket and slowly made her way over to the woman. She held out the babe for her and the woman was so hasty to receive her child that one of her nails scratched Sarah's arm. At Sarah's flinch the guards advanced on the terrified Fae, who clung desperately to her babe.

"Leave her alone," Sarah demanded. She looked down at her arm. A red welt was already forming there. She didn't blame the woman for being hasty; she'd have done the exact same thing. "Give her a ride home and some gold for having to be put through this. That is not my child."

The guard's faces fell with understanding and they nodded their heads dully. The Fae woman gave Sarah an appreciative glance before turning to follow them out. The whole room became silent and sad.

Sarah turned to look back at Jareth. He looked how she felt; worn, beaten and heavy with pain. Sarah wanted to say something to him, but what could she say? She turned away and walked through the crowd, seeking escape from the rest of them. She was dimly aware of Jareth moving as if he meant to reach for her, but he stopped short and let her pass undisturbed. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she left the room.

It was a very long walk back to her room. She had passed a few of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting along the way. They had stopped to give her attire a disapproving stare before bowing low. She did know this much, when she was queen she didn't want to have any assigned ladies to keep her company. Not that she wanted anything at this moment anyway.

Sarah finally caught sight of her bedroom door and dragged herself over to it. She just wanted to go back to bed and cry for another three days. She opened the door and stepped into the room, not bothering with any lights. She flopped down on the bed, only to pull herself back up when paper crinkled underneath her. She found a folded piece of parchment lying beneath her stomach. This wasn't here before.

Sarah went over to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes that she had hung up. The paper was dirty and badly crumpled. It certainly wasn't any of the royal parchment. Where the hell did this come from?

She unfolded it to see despite the nasty paper the handwriting was elegant and neat. The first time she read it over her brain refused to focus on what it said. The second time she read it more slowly and did her level best to focus.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_This is neither a joke nor a cruel prank. As you read this note you are to remember that_

_if you show this to anyone the consequences will fall heavily upon your darling_

_son. If you wish to see him there is only one thing you must do, come and get him._

_You will tell no one about this note, nor that we made any contact with you. You_

_will make your excuses, and return to the Goblin castle without Jareth or any guards._

_Once you are there you will receive further instructions as to the whereabouts of_

_Darius. We will all be watching you closely every step of the way. If you disappoint_

_us you will receive no further instruction, and lose any hope of seeing your charming_

_boy ever again. We look forward to you arrival, my lady._

_Forever thinking of you,_

_A friend_

Her hands trembled so badly that she had to set the paper down for fear of tearing it.

* * *

JARETH MADE HIS WAY SLOWLY DOWN THE HALL TO SARAH'S DOOR. What had just happened in the court hall was like twisting the knife that was already killing him. He wasn't able to stand looking at the faces of his parents, Surly or Carious and Elaine for long after Sarah had left. They all looked at him like they had been the ones to twist the knife.

He knocked likely on Sarah's door. He heard a lot of frantic movement on the other side, but no answer. "Sarah?"

He heard the sound of a desk drawer slamming closed, and then the sound of foot steps rushing over to the door. After a second was a click of a lock and the door parted a crack so he could see Sarah. She looked out of breath and wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He couldn't keep from frowning. "What were you doing in there? May I come in?"

She seemed to snap to reality, like it had never dawned on her to let him in, and stepped back so he could come in.

He looked around her room as he entered. One of the curtains was pushed back a little, but other than that it seemed the same. He looked over to the desk but that offered no help. He turned back to Sarah; she was watching him from against the wall.

"What were you doing in here?"

"Trying to sleep."

He frowned harder. "There was an awful lot of noise for you trying to sleep."

Her eyes darted to the window. "I was also thinking," she said quietly.

The way she said it sent off all kinds of warning buzzers in his head. "About what?" he asked carefully.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his color bone. He returned the hug and put his cheek against the top of her head. "What is it, sweet?"

"Jareth, I don't want to stay here any longer. I don't have to do I?"

He was a little surprised by her question. "Well no, you are no prisoner Sarah."

She sighed against his chest. "I'm sick of everyone looking at me with pity and offering their condolences. I want to go home."

He held onto her while he thought about it. In truth he wasn't that surprised. He understood what she meant. "Alright sweet heart, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

She pulled back from him enough to look up at him. She obviously didn't like that so much. "Don't take this the wrong way, but—

"You want to go alone," he finished for her. The look on her face was a certain answer.

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't say he wasn't a little hurt, but he wasn't going to fight with her about it. Maybe it would do her some good to go home. To be around usual surroundings may be the best way for her to pick up the pieces. "Very well sweet, tomorrow you can go. I'll speak to my father and see if he can't spare some guards to go with you."

Her eyes got wide and she shook her head vigorously. "No, I couldn't bare it to take guards away from the search for Darius. I can go there with Carious tonight and that way you won't have to worry."

He thought it over… decided he didn't like it. There was just so much that could happen. If the Unseelie were still somewhere in the labyrinth he didn't want just Carious with her. Nothing against his cousin, but he wasn't about to trust him with Sarah's life; or anybody else in reality. But he would feel safer about it if she had a small party of trained Fae guards with her. Liam was back at the labyrinth, being too hurt to make the journey back, but that was no good because he was on strict bed rest.

"A few guards wouldn't matter," he insisted.

"It only takes one pair of eyes to find a missing baby," she refuted.

He shook his head. "I wont have you go back unprotected."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, thinking. "I don't want another body guard following me around every where, and let's not forget those self-defense classes Liam taught me."

He had to see her point there. "I'll have a few guards patrol the castle grounds then. That way you won't be bothered and I don't have to worry about you so much."

"But Darius—

"That can't be helped," he cut in. there was no way she was going to convince him to drop the guard-thing entirely. She lowered her head with a sigh of defeat.

He lifted her chin up so she would look up at him. She really was a beautiful woman. Her cheeks had a natural rosy hue and her lips were full and soft. But her eyes were flat and distant. He lowered his head to hers and brushed her lips with his. She trembled and stiffened in his grasp, like she was trying to fight back tears. "It will be okay," he murmured.

She placed her hand over his and nodded her head slightly. "You're right."

He kissed her again briefly before pulling her close against him. "I'll talk to Carious right away and arrange for you to go back tonight.


	21. Going Home

Thank you for the reviews, it's going to be a bit longer than I first thought but it shouldn't reach 30 chapters

Thank you for the reviews, it's going to be a bit longer than I first thought but it shouldn't reach 30 chapters. If it should reach 30… thems the breaks, because I don't intend to rush the ending. An abrupt ending is a bad ending!

Sarah could hardly hold her head up as she followed Jareth down the steps towards the royal stables. She was dressed in a simple peach gown with a slim cut skirt, not having the energy to deal with a full skirt. She pulled her deep-green riding cloak closer around her as they reached the stables and the brisk air reached her.

Carious was already there with twenty or so guards that would be going with them to aid in the search party. Jareth's arm snaked around her waist and he led her over to Carious, who bowed low to them both. "I received your note and have a horse all ready for her," he said to Jareth.

"Thank you cousin," Jareth mumbled.

Carious turned to Sarah. "Do you feel up to riding or would you rather be in the carriage?"

"I can ride," she sighed. "Thanks again Carious for taking me along."

"I consider it my honor."

She fought to not roll her eyes. Normally Carious's never-failing manners and flair for custom was easier for her to stomach. Right now it just made her want to slap him. "I'll be there in a minute."

He bowed again and turned back to the guards that were preparing to ride out.

Sarah turned back to Jareth; fully aware that this might be the last time she would ever see him if anything went wrong. She wasn't fool enough not to know that the note she had received was from the Unseelies who had taken Darius and that by going back to the labyrinth she was headed for a trap. She had been thinking up a plan ever since. It was risky, and a thousand things could go wrong, but Darius didn't have a chance any other way as far as she was concerned.

Sarah pulled Jareth to her, wrapping him up in her arms. She didn't need his shallow grunt to know that she was squeezing him maybe too hard, but she couldn't help it. She wished she could have staid like that forever, holding him secure against her, but then who would go after Darius?

Only when he pulled back did she loosen her grip, not enough to let him completely go.

Jareth smiled down at her. "I'll come to the Labyrinth whenever you send for me. Till then, just try to… not think about anything."

She nodded her head, knowing that that wasn't going to happen. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course," he sighed, tucking her head under his chin. "I know how you feel for me, we've just both been under a lot of strain. If I hear anything I'll send word to you right away." He kissed her forehead and pulled away, only to be caught in her grasp when she didn't let go.

Jareth's face turned serious and heavy as he stared down at her. "Sarah, you act as though you'll never see me again."

You can't let him know. She forced herself to release him, feeling all the more empty as he moved out of her grasp. "I-I'm just…"

He took her face gently in his hands so she had to look up at him. "If you don't want to go back you don't have to."

She shook her head. I don't have a choice. "I'll be alright. Thank you."

"Sarah, are you ready?" Carious called out.

She glanced over to see him and the soldiers all ready and waiting on their horses. Carious had a brown mare already saddled and waiting for her to ride, holding the reins out to her.

She nodded and, giving Jareth one last weak smile, went over to the waiting group. Jareth followed and helped her up onto the horse, taking the reins from Carious before she could. He came up to stand beside her. "Be safe, and stay in the castle," he ordered.

She nodded, knowing full well that she was practically lying as she agreed.

She didn't notice him slip something into her saddle bag.

"I love you," he whispered.

She had to lean way down to give him a good bye kiss. She didn't speak because she didn't trust her voice to keep from cracking. Jareth turned to Carious. "Keep her safe, Cousin. Any scratch she receives I will take out of your hide."

Carious gave a smile and bowed as best he could on his horse. "I will protect her as I would my own wife."

Jareth frowned at that. "Just look after her safety," he ordered, handing the reins over to Sarah and stepping out of the way.

With a final bow from Carious, they pulled out and were on their way off the castle grounds.

IT WAS ALMOST NIGHTFALL WHEN THEY REACHED THE LABYRINTH. Nothing had been said almost the whole way there between Sarah and the rest of the men. Besides Carious, they had all kept their distance like she carried the plague. That was fine with her; she wasn't really in the socializing mood. They reached the grounds of the Goblin castle, waiting while the draw bridge was lowered.

Carious rode up next to her. "Home sweet home."

"I guess."

"If you wish I can have the horse taken care of for you and send your stuff in."

"Thanks," she sighed, slipping down from the side-saddle.

Carious hopped down too and came around to her. "Sarah, we haven't gotten to talk really at all since… well you know. I just want you to know that if you need anything at all, I'm more than happy to help out. I can't imagine what you're going through."

She didn't need this, she really didn't need this. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, defend, do something! She bit down on her emotions and held both her tongue and her ground. "Don't worry about it."

Carious wasn't derailed at all. "Just remember, I'm here to talk and Elaine is just a letter away if you need—

"Carious stop it," she snapped. "You can't help me in this so stop acting like you can!"

Carious's jaw dropped and hurt filled his face. In seconds he regained his composure and his face became expressionless and cut-off. She had never seen him look like that and wanted to apologize right away, but she couldn't. It was best if he was mad at her. "I understand." His voice was just as emotionless and cold. "I'm sorry to bother you… your majesty."

That hurt. She fought back the tears that were threatening. Instead she turned on her heel and marched toward the drawbridge. She had just made it when she heard someone shout after her. She turned around in time to see the cover of her saddle bag flip open and Creeper crawl out, sliding down the horses tail and running after her. "Sarah wait!"

She didn't want to because she'd have to watch that much longer as Carious acted indifferent to what must have been hard on both of them and ignore her. Regardless, she waited long enough for Creeper to catch up before walking on.

Creeper scurried to keep up with her.

"What are you doing here Creeper?" she demanded.

"Master sent Creeper along. Master tell Creeper to be quiet and not let Sarah know till at the Goblin Castle. Creeper obeyed."

She cursed under her breath she should have known Jareth would do that. He knew Creeper would stick next to her as much as possible. And even if she did slip away from him he had an amazing sense of smell. He would find her easily. Too bad it hadn't helped them any with finding Darius. That had been one of the first things they had tried but Jareth said some sort of magic was probably blocking scent of the Unseelie.

"Sarah was really mean to Carious." Creeper continued, running to keep up.

"I know," she sighed. "But it couldn't be helped."

"Why?"

She turned the corner and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving Creeper to scramble up them one at a time by himself. He very quickly fell way behind. "Sarah wait for Creeper!"

"I can't right now Creeper. I'll see you later," she called back, not even turning around. if there was another letter really waiting for her she was willing to bet that that one too would be on her bed so that's where she was headed. She reached her bedroom door and burst through. Without a moments hesitation she turned to her bed and started riffling through the made up sheets. There was no piece of paper just sitting there on top like the last one.

She through the blankets to the floor after checking each one of them. When there was still no note her heart started pounding and she threw off the pillows as well. Nothing!

She went over to the vanity mirror, throwing aside her make ups and brushes. She pulled open the single drawer faster than she first realized and sent it spilling to the floor, glass bottles of perfume shattering everywhere and filling the room with heady scents. When she found nothing there she ran over to the closet, growing desperate now. She pushed aside the mirror doors and ran into the room, throwing out one article of clothing right after the other.

"What is Sarah doing?!" Creeper yelped from the doorway.

She turned around to see the little goblin standing there looking almost as alarmed as she felt. "Um…"

Creeper ran over to the puddle of perfume and took a small sniff, breaking out in a chorus of sneezes. "Sarah has messied up the room. Sarah's acting so strangely."

He turned back to her. "Should Creeper call up Master and ask him to come home? Sarah acts normal around Master."

"No!" she shouted, knowing she needed to calm down at once. She hurried over to Creeper. _Just calm down, just calm down…_

"Now Creeper," she cooed, forcing herself to smile reassuringly. "You don't need to call on Jareth. I'm just fine. I was just looking for… my earring."

He cocked his head. "Earring?" he looked around at the mess.

"Yes, a very important earring. It was a gift from Jareth. I must have left it behind. Creeper, I'm going to clean up this mess now. Will you do me a favor?'

Creeper puffed out his tiny chest and did his best to stand up straight. "You can count on Creeper."

She smiled. "Great. I need you to… go help Carious with the horse I rode here. He's not used to where things are here and you know enough to help him out."

"That's what the stable dwarfs are for," Creeper protested.

"You said I could count on you."

"Well… Creeper supposes." He turned and left the room, looking back at her once before disappearing around the counter.

The brief interruption was enough to shake her out of her panic enough to look around at the mess surrounding her and stop deluding herself. There was no letter here.

She had been afraid that this would happen. She slumped against the door frame and slowly slid down to the floor, ready to just weep. The heavy scent of perfume tickled her nose and made her start sneezing. She needed to get that cleaned up at least. She grabbed a towel from the bath supplies near the changing curtain and turned to it. A little cleaning would hopefully distract her for a few minutes.

She stopped short of cleaning the puddle up when she saw a foot print in it. It was too big to be Creepers, and certainly wasn't hers. It was like a stretched out cat paw or something. There was something else here.

She dropped the towel and looked around the room, seeing nothing but the mess she had created. There was no denying it though, she was not alone. Sarah got up and grabbed one of the longer broken bottles of perfume. If push came to shove she didn't want to be completely helpless.

"Who's there?" she called out.

At first nothing happened. Then she heard an odd clicking noise coming from the open window. She raised the bottle up in defense and waited. A clawed hand reached up over the side of the window and grasped the sill. She gasped at the green color of it and the long yellow claws.

A hideous green face came into view and soon the creature had pulled himself up into the sill. Sarah stared in disbelief at the green, bony, and sickening figure sitting before her. His scull was small and free from hair. His eyes were beady and black as they stared out at her. She could see ragged skeletal wings stretching out from the things back, which explained how he was able to get to high up windows. The fact that this creature had been in the room with her without her noticing made Sarah want to scream.

No doubt he was an Unseelie.

"I got your letter and came back. Now tell me where Darius is," she demanded.

"You broke the deal." The thing's voice was scratchy and sounded almost as terrible as he looked.

"What?! No I-

"The letter said you were to return alone with no guards. I counted at least ten out there."

"No! You don't understand, they're leaving now. They were just to escort me back, but they're leaving now. I could get away from the Seelie Court without them bringing me here. I swear that's all it is," she pleaded. She'd be damned if she was going to let this chance to get her baby back slip away from her.

"You broke the deal," the imp insisted. He turned as if to leave.

Sarah ran to the window, stopping short when the imp made a move to leave. She didn't drop the bottle, but held her hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Please don't go," she begged. "Listen, I only brought the guards because Jareth gave me no choice in the matter. But they're going now. Tell me where my baby is and I swear to you I'll come alone."

The imp turned back to her, his face thoughtful and cunning as he considered the matter. "I shall talk it over with the others. You'll get our response tonight."

She nodded, not knowing what else she could do.

"You'll be in this room tonight at midnight alone," he demanded.

She nodded again. "Anything."

The imp turned and jumped from the window. Sarah could see from where she stood as he glided down to the trees of the forest and disappeared. She prayed he came back with the answer she wanted.

Ok I am so so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. One thing was just coming up right after another and… yeah. Well, finals are done with and the summer is here so I shouldn't make you wait this long again.

Thanks to all those how didn't give up on me.


	22. Till Midnight

"Why can't you just be quiet

"Why can't you just be quiet?!" Angelica demanded, holding a screaming Darius out in front of her as she walked through the back tunnels of the caves. It was made worse because the crying was ringing off the walls and causing an echo at twice the volume. She couldn't understand it, she had fed him, rocked him, even changed him but he continued to cry. She couldn't help but think that he was doing it just to annoy her now. They were going to put up with this for the next five or so years?!

All around her Unseelie moaned and groaned at the constant crying and covered their ears or offered the most unhelpful suggestions.

"Order it to shut up!"

"Dunk it in water for a few minutes."

"Can we eat it?"

"All of you shut up or so help me…" she shouted back.

"What's going on here?" Rogue demanded, strolling down the tunnel toward them.

Angel didn't like the anger in his eyes as he stared her down. She had known she was going to get yelled at for this; not that it was her fault. "You do know that the spells keeping the caves hidden does not buffer sound. Can't you quiet him?"

She stuck her chin out defiantly. "I have done what I can. If you think it's as simple as all that then here," she said, shoving the babe into his arms, "You shut him up."

Rogue took Darius from her with a sneer and started bouncing him on his hip. Darius continued to scream. "Have you changed him?"

"Yes, I've done it all. And you know you could change him once in a while."

He threw her a 'yeah right' look.

"Callus is back," Grisly croaked from the other end of the tunnel.

Rogue shoved Darius (still crying) back into Angel's arms and made his way past the crowd of Unseelie to the front. Angel hiked Darius up in her arms and followed behind.

"That thing was crying when I left," Callus snapped. "Hasn't it stopped yet?"

"Forget the baby, what happened?"

"I did just as you told me," Callus said to Rogue. "I made her think she wont see Darius ever again and told her I'd come back with our decision tonight. I will of course tell her if she wants Darius back she will come with me here."

Rogue smiled, if you could call it that. "Excellent. She'll be less inclined to resist or try any trickery now that she thinks we may not ever give her back the child."

Rogue took out the dagger that hung at his hip and turned to Angel and Darius. The babe continued to scream as he took Darius's head in his hand and angled the blade. He cut a bit of Darius's fuzzy dark hair off and turned back to Callus, handing the lock over. "When you go give this to her, she must be anxious as hell by now. A piece of Darius will increase that feeling ten-fold hands down. Any female subjected to this amount of stress and heartache loses all common sense. She'll be like putty in you hands."

SARAH HURRIED DOWN THE HALL TO THE MEDICAL WARD. She had a lot she had to do to make sure she was ready for tonight if she was going to get both herself and Darius out of this mess. She needed to first have a better understanding as to what she was up against. She took a left and headed to the heavy lime-stone door that led to the medical ward.

It was just as she remembered it from her examinations, except a white curtain was pulled around a bed in the back and Vivian was at the front treating a goblin's injured knee. She looked up at Sarah's intrusion. "Your Highness?"

"Is that Liam back there?" Sarah asked, not wanting to burst in on some poor sick creature by mistake.

"He's resting and in no shape for visit—hey!"

She stood up as Sarah headed back toward the curtain like she was going to stop her. "Your highness, I will not have you disturbing my patient's sleep."

Sarah turned to the taller woman, giving her her level best stare. She would normally respect and even admire Vivian's principles, but right now she was going to have to play her trump cards. "He is your patient but he- like you- is my **subject** so if I wish for him to miss sleep he will. As for your demands," she made sure to say demands like a curse, causing Vivian to blanch, "I would suggest you remember your place in the future. You can practice now by standing down and letting me go and talk to Liam."

She hesitated and for a second Sarah thought she wouldn't do it. _She'd make a wonderful doctor, and if I lived through this, I'll make sure she got to be just that despite the fact that the king's foolish laws forbid a woman to hold that position._

Finally, she stepped down. Sarah didn't gloat, or push her luck… not that she would have, but she could see an anger burning under the surface of the woman's dark eyes. She was pissing off a lot of people today. She didn't like it at all, but she had to do what was necessary and they would just have to understand.

Sarah moved past Vivien, who turned back to the injured goblin in a huff, and made her way back to Liam.

She pushed to curtain to the side, only to recoil. She hadn't actually seen Liam since the kidnapping and although Fae's could heal rather quickly, he still had a ways to go. He was fast asleep but his face was anything but restful. She couldn't help but wonder if he could feel the pain even in his sleep. In a way it deterred her from wanting to question him because she didn't want to make him come awake to the pain he must be in. on the other hand it made her understand the importance that talking to him was because she could be looking down at her own fate. She had no doubt in her mind that they had no intention of simply letting her have Darius. They would have done it by now if that was the case. They meant to kill her and she needed to know why she was the lucky pick.

She reached out and laid her palm against his forehead. It was slick with sweat and warm to the touch. "Does he have a fever?"

Vivien didn't look up from putting the goblin's leg in a splint as she answered in a short clipped voice. "Some of his wounds became infected, so yes. Nothing he won't eventually recover from."

Sarah turned back to Liam and leaned down close, deciding that shaking him awake might just be more painful. "Liiiammm," she whispered, drawing out the name. "Liiiaaaammm."

He started to stir slightly, only to wince when he began moving. Sarah whispered soft things to him that she would want someone to whisper to her when she was in pain. Slowly, he began to open his eyes. Those gunmetal grey eyes rolled around before coming to focus on her.

She was happy to see that he didn't look up set to see her, not that he showed much of any emotion. She had a feeling he only had one foot on the ground.

"Hey," she whispered, unable to keep the smile off her face that she was happy to see him.

He opened him mouth to say something, only to choke and end up coughing.

She hardly had time to react before Vivien was at her side and offering Liam water. She threw Sarah a look as if she was daring her to stop her. Sarah ignored her and turned back to Liam. He was able to get a bit of the water down just fine. Vivien handed the glass over to Sarah. "If he needs this help him out with it. Just please don't keep him up too long," she said, turning without an answer.

She turned back to Liam, setting the glass of water on a near-by stand. "How are you feeling?"

His lip gave a twitch like he wanted to smile. "Probably better than I look."

Sarah lowered her eyes to the floor, unsure how to answer.

"Come on, I'm kidding."

She gave a weak laugh and he dropped it.

"I want to ask, but at the same time—

"We haven't found him yet," she answered already knowing what he was going to ask. "We're still looking but…"

He let out a slow sigh, but didn't offer his apologies like everyone else who talked to her about the subject. It was good though that he didn't. She was getting real sick of people letting her know they pitied her.

"I never got to thank you, you know. I heard that you fought hard to save Darius… almost lost your life for it."

He let out a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes as he moved like he wanted to roll over only to flop back onto the bed in pain. "Please don't insult me so," he hissed through the pain.

"Insult you?"

"The last thing you should do is thank me. Sarah, I may have risked my life to save Darius, but I didn't do my job."

"What are you talking about?!"

"My job as a guard is to either protect or die trying. I didn't protect Darius from the Unseelie and I didn't die trying. Ludo was more a soldier that day than I was. He died with honor Sarah, and that means a great deal to those in my line of work."

She couldn't believe his logic. "Are you saying you wish you would have died out there?"

He frowned and shook his head carefully so as to avoid pain. "You miss the point Mistress. If you die that means you failed to protect, but there is honor in giving your life trying. But the point is never to die trying, but to protect and live on to do so again. Failure deserves no words of thanks, but reprimand. Your husband had the right idea on that."

That last bit confused her more than anything else he had said. "What do you mean Jareth had the right idea?"

Liam's grey eyes darted over to her. They held surprise in them. Was there something she should have known but didn't? Finally he turned his gaze away. "Never mind it Sarah." He didn't give her time to push, quickly changing the subject. "What are you doing here anyway? I had heard you and Jareth had gone to the Seelie Court."

"I needed to see you." She turned to make sure Vivien wasn't paying any attention before turning back. "You really feel like you failed?"

He nodded his head in one solid jerk of the chin.

"I know how you can make it up to me. I need you to protect me once more."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I'd be a poor guard to you in my current condition."

"For my body yes. But I'm going to share a secret with you and you need to guard it with your life until thirteen o' clock tonight."

He frowned at her. "That's hardly guarding, and it's a rather odd request besides that."

"Never mind how odd it is, can I trust you with it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course," he sighed, hardly enthused.

She whispered so no one would hear as she told him about everything: the note, the imp in her room, and the fact that he'd be back tonight with a decision. Liam listened quietly and without interruption, sparing few facial expressions to what she said. When she finished she took a deep breath and waited for him to respond.

The silence was pressing as he seemed to be weighing the facts and options. "You want me to keep a secret that big until an hour after you leave with him?"

"You said you would."

"You do realize that I could be charged for treason by letting you commit this suicide."

She let out a long sigh. "It's not suicide."

"You honestly think they're going to let you just walk into their lair and walk out unharmed. They will **kill** you."

"Hey give me some credit, I'm not that stupid."

"That fact that you understand its suicide doesn't make it any better Sarah."

"Will you hush? I'm not committing suicide and no one is going to kill me – _I hope_ – because I have a plan. But I need you to tell me all you know about the Unseelie who attacked you before I go through with this."

"Sarah, you are a human woman going up against a clan of Unseelie creatures of all kinds. You want to know what I saw take Darius?! I saw Faes, trolls, imps, redcaps, sprites, dryads, the lists go on and on. You can't go through with this. Unless you can sneak the Seelie army into their domain in your pocket you don't stand a chance."

She couldn't help but smile. "Good to know."

He looked up at her like she'd turned green or something. "Have you truly lost your mind?"

"I hope not," she sighed. "Did you see the nanny in her true form?"

"Yes."

"What did she look like?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me Liam, that's an order from your queen."

"First of all, you are a princess in the eyes of the court. Second, I think her majesty would take my side on this, as would the king and your husband. And third, since when do you play the Royal Card?"

"Since my son's life became at stake."

He looked away and sighed. "I can't talk you out of this foolishness can I?"

She shook her head.

"What you need to do is tell Jareth about the imp so that when he comes back we can have a trap set up to catch him and we can get the information as to Darius's where-a-bouts from him."

"And while we torture him for the truth the others get spooked because he didn't come back, kill Darius, and run."

He let out another sigh, but Sarah knew she had him. "It's a female Fae. Black hair, cut short. Strong body that knows how to fight. She has a cruel face."

"Did you get a name?"

He gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Alright, thank you so much Liam. At 13:00 you can spill the beans to whoever you want, but make sure Carious and the other guards know. Tell them to find Creeper. He'll be at the front steps."

He frowned again in confusion. "Creeper?"

"Yes, Creeper. I have to go know, there are a few more things I have to do and time is short. I've only an hour left as it is."

"If you die I'll be killed for this."

She leaned in closer to whisper the only thing she knew would ease him. "Then consider it as giving your life to protect. I'll try not to get killed in the mean time."

Okay, comments, questions? This is actually part one in a two-part chapter. Hope to get part two up in the next day or so. Thanks again to all my loyal readers.


	23. Til Midnight part 2

Sarah hurried out of the medical ward and down the hall toward the kitchens

Sarah hurried out of the medical ward and down the hall toward the kitchens. There were a few things she needed yet tonight before she made her way to the stables and Creeper. Sarah climbed down flight after flight of stairs seeing as the kitchens were located at the very bottom of the castle.

She could smell the sweet aroma of honeyed chicken cooking for tonight's meal before she even got through the doors. She burst through the kitchen doors only to9 stop dead in her tracks. The kitchen was jumping thanks to its chiefs. Sarah stood stunned in the doorway as she watched the willowy and fire-colored furry bodies of the Chili Gang bring the kitchen to life!

She jumped as one right next to her kicked up a fire to flambé the chicken to a crisp perfection. There were five or six of them all working like professionals. They were all flare and playfulness as they chopped, stirred, and threw fire at each other. For anything else to try to cook like this would be a disaster, but they were wonderful at it.

"I've got chicken flying!" one shouted. Sarah turned just in time to scream and duck as a flaming honeyed chicken came flying at her head. She watched as another of the Chili Gang jumped in the way and caught it in a pot of hot water, putting out the fire before it could burn the meat. The others cackled with laughter.

As talented and fun to watch as they could be, it was important to remember that their ideas of fun could be dangerous for others.

"Hey it's you!" one of them shouted, pointing to Sarah.

She felt unease prickle up her back. "If you guys even think of taking my head off…"

"We have a new game now."

"Oh do you?" she asked, skeptically.

She watched nervously as one lifted a fireball out of the burner and tossed it over to another like she would throw a baseball. It was real fire, no tricks, but it didn't burn them at all. She was willing to bet everything she had it wouldn't be like that for her.

"I don't want to play your games," she shouted.

"But it's your turn," the creature shouted, tossing the fire ball her way.

Sarah screamed and dodged it, but barely. "Stop that right now! I just came down here because I need something."

"What do you need?" they all asked.

"I need some salt," she said, picking herself up from the floor.

They were all silent for a minute. Then they started laughing. Hysterically laughing. They were falling off the fixtures they were laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?!"

"You won't find any salt here," one laughed.

"Salt is harmful to Fae," chimed in another.

"You actually think we're going to cook with something like that?"

"I need to have some salt though," she insisted.

"Then maybe the horses will share with you," the creature cackled, "Hey where'd she go?"

SARAH WAS OUT OF THERE THE MOMENT they said horses. They obviously couldn't help her, and sticking around there would only mean trouble. What she needed was on her next stop anyway.

She ran all the way from the kitchens to the stables, knowing that she was loosing what precious time she had to her benefit. The two dwarfs that ran the stables were busy cleaning out a stall, but stopped when they noticed her. "Your Highness? What can we do for you at this time of night?"

"Just go back to your work, both of you." She thought better of it. "Are those the soldiers horses?' she asked, pointing to the ten or so new horses lined up at the front of the stable.

"Er, half of them. The others are still out searching tonight."

"Saddle those horses back up, but don't do anything beyond that. Just make sure they're ready to be ridden."

"But why?"

"Do you dare question me?" she snapped.

They both jumped slightly. "Of course not your Highness."

"Good." She turned away as they started taking the saddles off the beams.

She couldn't help but smile when she turned and saw Creeper sitting on a stable door belonging to a brown mare, holding a long piece of grass out for her to eat. Sarah walked up behind him and leaned against the doorframe.

Creeper showed no change in emotion at her being there.

His lack of reaction cut at her in a way. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Sarah told Creeper to go to the stables. Sarah is acting funny."

"I know Creeper," she sighed. "I know you're not happy with me."

"Creeper wants the Master to come home. Master would know what to do."

She let out a long sigh. "Okay Creeper, you can ask Jareth to come home."

He turned to face her now, letting the horse have the grass. "Sarah means it?"

"Yep, but you have to do some things for me first."

He narrowed his beady yellow eyes at her. "What?"

He didn't trust her anymore. That cut deep, but she pushed it aside. Hopefully he would forgive her later. "I need you to stick with me tonight. Just till I say you can go."

"Stick with you?"

"I'll explain more later, but for right now do you think you can do that?"

Creeper nodded his head surely.

"Great. First I need to collect some salt."

"What for?"

"It's a secrete. I can't say anything now but I'll let you know why later, ok?"

He narrowed his eyes at her again in distrust. "Creeper can get the salt," he muttered, sliding down from the door and into the stall before she could even thank him.

He was really upset with her. She pushed it from her mind like so many other things lately and went over to the stall located at the very end of the stables. She looked down into the water it held and called out for Thax.

Within minutes Thax appeared in the water in his human form. He looked up at Sarah in mild confusion. "Yes?"

"I have something I need you to do for me tonight."


	24. Back to the Forest

I know its getting tedious waiting for each and every chapter to b posted

I know it's getting tedious waiting for each and every chapter to b posted. 

I apologize but I'm tiring of this story. Not to worry I will finish it and it will be a good one. The only thing worse than an unfinished story is an abrupt and cheap ending. Good thing I had this story already planned out! 

The castle was pitch black tonight due to the complete lack of moonlight. The torches that lined the stone walls were able to make breaks in the darkness but even then they were few and far between, just enough to make sure no one ran into the walls. Jareth paced the halls, not heading for anything in particular.

He shouldn't have let Sarah go back to the Goblin city alone. He couldn't get to sleep without her by him. He had kept tossing and turning, reaching out for her in his sleep only to wake back up right away. Finally he'd given up and decided to try taking a walk to tire himself out.

He passed by the grand library's door and stopped when he saw a light emitting. Who else would be up at this time of night?

He pushed the door open and stepped into the library. At the opposite wall a fireplace bigger than he was was burning brightly enough to light up the whole room. Jareth spied the edge of a frilly burgundy dress hanging over the side of a large sitting chair.

"Hello?" he called softly.

No reply.

He stepped further into the room and walked around to the front of the chair. He was surprised to see Carious's wife Elaine fast asleep in the chair, a book resting across her stomach. He plucked the book from her form and set it aside, shaking her lightly awake.

She slowly regained conscious with a sigh. The moment she looked up at him she startled awake, sitting up in the chair and straightening herself out. "Your highness, I didn't expect to see you here." She sputtered.

He had known the woman before from the courts but had never really spoken to her, even after she married his cousin. She was known for her manners though; it only made sense that she would be perfect for Carious. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes to the fire and sat back down. "When I couldn't sleep I came here. I guess I dozed off."

She looked back over to him but kept her eyes below his face, as custom demanded. He was used to it by now so he made no protests at her mannerisms. He knew she wanted to know why he was here with her but knew her place too well to ever ask out right. He let out a sigh and sat down in a chair near her. "I couldn't sleep either."

"You miss the princess." She stated.

"I do." He turned to face her and she quickly snapped her eyes back the fire. "Elaine, I want to apologize for Carious's time spent apart from you, but…"

"But you won't because it is time he's spending looking for Darius."

He was the one to look at the fire now.

"It's good that you don't apologize," she said bringing his attention back to her. This time she looked him right in the eyes. He saw strength in those brown eyes of hers that he would have never guessed at. "No matter how difficult it is being away from him I can endure it because he's looking for Darius. Don't forget that we are his Guardians because I haven't. It is our duty and pleasure to see him as our own and as long as there is a sliver of hope that Darius is still out there we will keep sacrificing for him."

He was truly touched by her words. He couldn't stop himself as he reached out and placing his hand over her own resting on the arm of the chair. She startled at his touch like he had shocked her.

"Thank you," he sighed.

She instantly softened and offered him a small smile. "No reason to thank me your highness. I simply know how you feel."

SARAH SAT ON HER BED AND WAITED FOR THE IMP TO SHOW UP. As she was leaving the stables she had made sure that everything was ready for 13:00. It would give her an hour or so… hopefully she would make it that long. Once she had gotten to her room with Creeper she had changed and made the necessary adjustments. She would have rather worn the black body-suit she used for fighting lessons with Liam, but for the first part of her plan she needed places to keep bulky objects. She had no choice but to pick out a powder blue dress with a large hoop-skirt.

Creeper sat beside her on the bed as she tied a piece of twine to her leg just below the knee, leaving a loop loose so while it wouldn't slip down the second circle hung down almost to her calf.

On the way back to her room she had told Creeper about the imp and that he was going to lead her to Darius. Creeper was to hide under her skirts until she gave him the signal, then he would run back to the castle as fast as he could and contact Jareth. After that he would go wait for the troops at the front gate.

If Liam kept to his part and talked his head off at 13:00 the patrolling guards would be contacted and out there waiting for Creeper.

"Okay lets try it out," she said, getting up from the bed.

"Creeper still doesn't like this idea."

"Look Creeper, if I thought there was a better way I would do it. I need you to help me. More importantly I need you to trust me, because I trust you with not only my life but Darius in doing this for me."

Creeper sat on the bed for a few moments without saying anything. Without so much as a word he got up and slid down the bed. His face was bare of emotion as he walked over to Sarah. "Creeper will try," he said quietly.

"Thank you Creeper," she sighed as she lifted her skirts up high enough for him to climb into position. He sat on the loose hoop like a child would a swing facing her leg. He hung onto her calf so he didn't fall off. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought as she was lowering her skirts back into place he hugged her.

Callus ventured to the very edge of the forest and looked up at the castle. A few minutes before 12:00 and all lights were off but for one. He didn't have to be told to recognize the window to Sarah's room. He looked around cautiously, just in case there was a trap before moving from the forests cover. His tattered wings could no longer afford him real flight, but they were still good for gliding and getting some extra height in his jumps.

He hurried to the edge of the moat that surrounded the castle and jumped at the wall on the other side, using his wings as a push-off. He hit the wall without any trouble and easily climbed up the side to the window. He paused just under it to listen for any voices other than Sarah's on the other side. When he heard nothing he crawled up to peer into the window. Sarah was in her room wearing a large blue dress. For a second he thought she was pacing, but her walk was more… twirly than that.

"That should work," she said to herself, fanning out her skirt.

What did she think she was going to a fashion show? He pulled himself up into the window sill. She noticed him at once, turning to face him with surprise and worry on her face. She shouldn't be surprised, he had told her what time he'd come back for her. "We have talked it over," he said, trying to drag the uncertainty out of her.

When she didn't even flinch he pulled the lock of dark hair from his belt satchel, holding it out for her. She approached him cautiously, snatching it quickly from his hand and backing away. She ran the bit of fine hair through her fingers, feeling the texture like it was an old friend. "Darius is okay?"

Callus couldn't help but grin. Rogue had been right about her being putty in their hands. "I give you my word as an Unseelie." He couldn't help but split a smile ear to ear at her cringe at that. At least she knew better than to trust an Unseelie's word.

He held out his clawed hand to her. "Shall we?"

"Wait, I can't go out through the window!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"I'll carry you,' he insisted.

"But I'm terrified of heights," she whined.

Oh for crying out loud! He let out a huff. "How do you expect to get out of here then?"

"Everyone's asleep. I can sneak down to the stables and take a horse, then meet you out in the back."

"You can't be serious. Look the climb down isn't that long and we'll be on the ground before you know it."

She seemed really upset about that. "You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?"

"I-I'm a screamer!"

He was struck stupid for a second. "What?"

"When I get scared I scream. You can try the window and risk me waking up the whole castle or you can let me go down to the stables. If I have a horse we can waste less time and you don't have to carry me at all."

He considered it. She had a point about the carrying. If she screamed easily when she was scared though she was going to be in for a long night, which was just fine with him. Unseelies could literally get off to a person's screams of pain and terror. "Very well, but hurry. And if you cross me don't forget that babies are very fragile and delicate things."

She flinched at that and backed towards the door. "I understand," she whispered, her voice trembling. As she closed the door behind her he couldn't resist his smile, but he did resist the urge to jump up and down with excitement. This time two weeks from now he would be standing in the throne room of the Seelie Court torturing Seelie slaves. Everything was going according to plan.

EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN. Sarah checked the soldiers' horses a second time. They were strapped up, ready to go, and resting. They would need that rest. She looked to the end of the stalls where Thax was waiting in his powerful form of a black steed. He too was bridled and ready, as she had requested. She hurried over to him, untying the ends of the reins from a close by post.

"Remember what you're supposed to do?" she asked the horse.

He snorted as if to say of course.

"Still up for it?"

He whinnied and pawed the ground as a sort of 'lets go' gesture.

She checked the saddle bag. Crushed salt filled almost half of one of the bags. When she was ready she looked down to her skirt. "Do you remember the signal Creeper?"

"Creeper remembers. Sarah say 'I miss Jareth' then Creeper run back to goblin castle."

"Right." She took Thax's reins and led him out through the stable doors.

"Be careful Sarah," she heard Creeper whisper.

She forced the small smile from her face and walked out to the edge of the forest where the imp was waiting. Thax snorted behind her like he was disgusted. If he was she couldn't blame him any; the imp was an old eye-sore.

"Come on, come on!" the imp gestured impatiently. "Before we're seen."

She didn't answer, but did pick up the pace till they were under the cover of the trees. She didn't want to go too fast now that they were off and going. It would be at least an hour till anyone would come to help her, assuming everything went according to plan.

THE KING SAT AT THE HEAD OF HIS LONG AND CURRENTLY EMPTY WAR TABLE. He called it his War Table because of the numerous battles he had planned right here with his generals during the Dragon Wars that had gone on in his youth. He had always had a head for war; a born commander. Every battle that he had spear-headed had gained victory.

He looked around at the empty chairs again. Right now his generals were out searching for his only grandson. He hated this, all this waiting… not even knowing…

He slammed his fist down on the solid oak of the table in frustration. At least in a war you knew your enemies. He placed his large palm on the large crystal that sat before him on the table. With a simple thought he was able to make contact with Carious. His nephew's face came into view, looking even more tired than when they had last spoken.

"Yes Uncle?" Carious asked into the crystal.

"Anything yet? I told you I wanted to be updated every hour,' he bellowed.

"We're still looking Uncle, so far nothing."

"You made it back to the Labyrinth without problems then?"

"Yes Uncle."

He could tell his nephew was exhausted, but if he could stay up then so could Carious. So could all his guards. He'd be out there looking himself if at all possible. "Jareth's wife is settled then?"

Carious's face turned sour then. "I suppose so."

Okay… although he himself had no real love for the girl, he had thought that Carious was friends with her. He wasn't about to pry though. "Very well. I want you to go check the Bog of Eternal Stench before the guards switch shifts for the night search."

Carious's face fell even more. "As you wish."

"Make sure you leave a crystal out at all times for communication." He would be checking in with every search party all thought the night.

With a final nod of his head Carious's image evaporated from the crystal.

The king sat back in his chair with a sigh. It was going to be yet another long night.


	25. Fallen Masks

Sarah sat atop Thax for what seemed like forever, following the imp through the thick undergrowth

_Warning, some violence and the use of the C-word. I hate that word, but I felt it worked best for thins than anything milder. Again, I apologize and mean to offend no one._

Sarah sat atop Thax for what seemed like forever, following the imp through the thick undergrowth. This was taking too long; she worried about Creeper having enough time to get back to the labyrinth to meet the soldiers out front. If he wasn't there to meet them they could end up taking off and start searching the Labyrinth pointlessly. If that happened she wouldn't survive the night.

Finally the imp led them to a stretch of clearing and stopped short. He looked back at her with malice shining in his eyes. "End of the line Princess."

She looked around at a whole lot of nothing. "This is it?"

"Were you expecting the red carpet?" the imp sneered.

"But there's nothing here."

"That's what you think." The imp continued forward a few steps.

Sarah dismounted Thax, careful to barely sneak her hand into the saddle bag as she took the reins in her hand. She wasn't completely sure what was about to happen, but she felt that much safer as she palmed a pinch of the salt. "I miss Jareth," she sighed.

"I feel so bad for you," the imp snapped, "Now move your ass!"

She waited for her leg to feel a little lighter, not trusting herself to even glance down to make sure, before following behind the imp. She was startled to a stop when the imp took another step forward and disappeared from right in front of her. One second he was there and the next… poof!

She looked around at the empty clearing, wondering if maybe he had apperated else ware.

Thax whinnied nervously behind her.

"Come on then," she heard the imp's voice snapping from right in front of her. "Or don't you miss your baby?"

There was most certainly something there. She could only guess at the amount of powerful magic hiding whatever it was from view. She summed up her courage, took a deep breath, and stepped forward where she had seen the imp disappear.

It was like the forest and meadow scene in front of her just evaporated. One second there was trees and sky and grass, the next there was darkness and stone and dozens of black eyes gleaming at her. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Like a ripple effect the Unseelies started to chuckle one by one, their laughter growing till some were hysterical. This was going to be a really really bad night.

LIAM KEPT BOTH EYES ON THE CLOCK ON THE OPPOSITE WALL. A few more minutes and it would be 13 o' clock. He had promised he wouldn't say anything till then. He couldn't stand all this waiting. He could only guess at where Sarah was right now. He was only certain that she would have gone with the Unseelie messenger she had told him about in hopes of saving Darius. What if the babe wasn't even alive anymore?

It would be so much simpler to simply kill the child rather than hold on to it till the mother came. He was certain that they only meant to kill Sarah before morning… so there was no reason to keep Darius alive. Liam ran his hand over his face and looked back at the clock. It had only been a few minutes since he'd last checked. He wished he knew what the Unseelies were playing at.

"You need to get some sleep now."

He looked over to Nurse Vivien standing over him. "Few more minutes," he mumbled.

She put her hands firmly on her hips and glared down at him. "I don't think so. You've been up since she visited you. If you want to get out of this bed sooner you need to get some rest so you can heal that much faster."

"Fine, but I will stay awake a few more minutes." Normally when he used that tone it meant the end of a conversation no matter who he was talking to. Vivien wasn't having it.

"You either go to sleep or I'll give you something to put you out," she said. Her voice wasn't hot or angry when she said it, just factual.

He was almost too stunned to reply. Not so much because of the fact that she didn't back down, but that he found it to be kind of hot. "Has anyone ever told you your bedside manner could use some work? I've been shown more sympathy from trolls I've battled," he grumbled.

Vivien ignored his comment and tied a long strap of rubber around his upper bicep. She gave it an extra tug at the end that pinched his skin cruelly. He couldn't help but wince at it.

"Don't be such a baby," she chided as she filled a syringe with a clear liquid that he was sure would knock him out.

He snorted in response as he pulled at the strap on his arm, untying it. She reached out to stop him but he jerked away, quickly doubling up in pain.

"Idiot," she scolded.

"Get the hell off me woman!" he snapped. She backed off long enough for him to gather himself.

"Fine!" she finally huffed. "Stay awake for all I care. So what if your wounds never do heal?"

"Just means we'll have more time together. Personally, I could do this every night."

She gave him her best full on glare. "Anytime your ready big boy," she growled.

_Damn she's hot! _This female was tougher than he had even first thought.

"What are you smiling at?" she demanded, even more pissed than before.

He hadn't even realized he was. He couldn't stop regardless. He decided to himself that one of these days that that female was going to marry him.

He looked at the clock behind Vivien. _SHIT_! It was already 5 after!

"What is it now?" Vivien demanded.

Liam turned back to her. He was sure shock and urgency were spread across his face but he didn't bother to hide an ounce of emotion from her. "I have to tell you something."

SARAH STOOD PERFICTLY STILL NEXT TO THAX, LOOKING FROM FACE TO EVIL FACE. She had expected as much from what Liam had told her. _God, let Creeper hurry. _She took a few deep breaths before trying to say anything. "Where is Darius?"

More of that horrible laughter.

"Move aside," a female voice commanded. Sarah looked over to see some of the crowd parting for a female Fae that fit Liam's description. So this was the woman who had taken Darius from her. The Fae smiled humorlessly at her. "So your highness has decided to grace us with your presence," the Fae mocked.

Sarah steadied herself, keeping her temper in check. They could do what they wanted to her as long as Darius was okay. "I demand to see that Darius is alive and unharmed." She kept her voice even, her chin up. She was proud and surprised by her own control.

"That is a reasonable request," a male voice said.

Sarah turned towards it to see a large male Fae standing near the back of the crowd. Something about his jet-black stare sent shivers down her spine that the others didn't inspire. The hairs rising on the back of her neck told her that this one was the one to look out for. Her eyes lowered to the bundle of cloths he was holding against his hip.

Her heart drummed in her chest as he stepped through the crowd. Those cold dead eyes never left hers, and she found she couldn't look away from them. She didn't trust him enough to take her eyes away for a split-second. The male stopped just out of reach of her. Even at a distance she could feel and aura of anticipation and malice coming off him that sent a cold dread all through her spine.

He flipped the top of the blankets back and lowered his arms enough for her to see what he held.

Darius!

Her first instinct was to grab him and get the hell out of there when she saw his bright green eyes smiling up at her. He started struggling to get at her as soon as his eyes found her and it only made her want to reach out more. She could tell by the look in the male's eyes that that was what he was waiting for. She wouldn't play into their hand that easy.

"No hellos for an old friend?" the female sneered.

Sarah turned back to her. "If you even think for a moment that I ever considered you a friend or owe you a hello…"

"I wasn't talking about me, but hello to you too princess." The female nodded toward the male Fae that held Darius before her.

Sarah turned back to the male. _What is she talking about?_ As familiar as he seemed she knew that she had never seen the male before in her entire life.

He smiled back at Sarah over Darius's head. I'm not surprised you don't know me, but think hard Sarah. Last time you saw me I was kneeling before you in the Seelie Court awaiting a death sentence.

Her mind immediately called up the image of Rogue. But that couldn't be it; Jareth had promised her that Rogue was dead. Unless this blonde, softer looking Fae was a product of a lot of plastic surgery on a corpse… "Rogue?" she found herself questioning.

He grinned widely at her.

"No, you- You're dead!" she found herself close to screeching now. Even though she was doing her best to keep the doubt, coldness swept down her spine and sweat began to form on her brow. It just couldn't be Rogue. Once you were dead that was it, even in the Underground, right? Right?

"Good, you do remember. I'd hate to think that I was so forgettable." The Fae's black eyes staid locked on her as he handed Darius off to Angel. He motioned toward the back of the caves. "Shall we Sarah? We have a lot of catching up to do tonight and I'd like to be done before dawn."

The Unseelies cackled around her.

"I have your word that you'll let Darius go first?" she asked. "That he and my horse will be returned to the castle?"

Rogue reached out and seized her arm lightening fast in a steel grip. "When did we promise that?"

She had expected as much. She gripped the salt held tight in her hand.

"You don't seem very surprised," Angel commented.

"I'm not as dumb as you think," Sarah shrugged. "I didn't honestly think you would let me take Darius and be on my merry way."

"Then why come at all?" Angel snapped. Rogue watched Sarah closely but let Angel ask the questions Sarah was sure he was wondering too. That had always been Rogues problem. He had honestly thought she would walk blindly into his obvious trap. He had always considered humans, especially females, as inferior and therefore was forever underestimating both.

"Because before the end of this night I'll be leaving with Darius," Sarah shrugged, matter of factly.

The Unseelie around her started to cackle at her lunatic statement.

"Silence!" Rogue shouted, quieting the room at once. He turned to glare daggers at her. "And what makes you think that?"

She didn't even hesitate as she threw the salt right into his face.

He was startled enough to loosen his grip, allowing her to slip out half a second before he started to scream and claw at his face where the salt had hit him and was still on his skin.

Sarah turned to the startled face of Angel, intent on grabbing Darius when all the air was knocked out of her. Something big had hit her from behind and she went down hard under the heavy creature. She glimpsed a snarling pig-like face that let her know it was one of the trolls. She tried to twist around, but the troll held her stead-fast to the dirt-floor. Behind them she could still hear Rogue roaring in pain and anger and the sound of fabric tearing. She couldn't help but smile a little. A bit of the salt must have gone down his shirt. She should have tried to shove it down his pants.

"Get her up!" Rogue's voice boomed.

She huffed as the troll pushed down on her shoulder blades to lift first himself up, then grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her up after him. She gritted her teeth against the pain in her head as he hoisted her to her feet and turned her to face Rogue.

She almost laughed at the raw burns that speckled the left side of his face and neck like freckles. His shirt was gone, leaving him standing before her in a simple pair of black trousers. Looking closer she could see a few spots on the upper part of his chest where the salt had definitely fallen below the collar line. His face looked royally pissed off and malice radiated off him. "You little cunt!" he shouted, slapping her across the face.

Both her cheek and head hurt from the force of it since she was unable to turn her head with the grip the troll had on her. "Did you think that that stupid little plan would work?" He slapped her again and she was hit with vertigo so fierce her knees gave out, forcing her to catch and righten herself before the troll could pull out her entire scalp. "You throw a little salt around, take Darius and run?"

"She's even more stupid than I thought," Angel alleged, rocking the now screaming Darius on her hip.

Rogue took hold of her chin in his hand and forced her to look straight at him, bringing his face in close to hers. The look in his eyes told her that if she smiled at the scares she had given him she'd be slapped senseless. She was tempted to none the less. "You caught me off guard and I applaud you for it, but it won't happen again. I've got a room all set up for you so if you have any more salt hidden anywhere on you," he allowed his eyes to rake over her body, making her want to slap him, "I will find it. I think I'll let you stay alive till about the very end for this," he hissed, gesturing toward the imperfect side of his face.

She struggled to keep her cool.

Rogue looked up to the troll. "Let's go. Angel, you too; and bring Darius along. He hasn't seen his mother in so long, I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss her last minutes alive."

"You bastard!" Sarah screeched. She had expected that he would torture her before she was killed, but she didn't want him to do it in front of Darius.

Rogue seemed almost bored as he turned back to her. "How is it said… ah yes. Well duh!"


	26. True Torture

Ooh, I think I'm starting to get the spark back

WARNING for graphic imaging and torture.

Ooh, I think I'm starting to get the spark back!

All I needed was a little action and a lot less tears!

Cracks knuckles to continue typing "Lets do this thing!"

"I'm amazed at you Sarah, I really am," Rogue drawled. "That had to be about the worst plan I've ever witnessed. You allowed yourself to be led into the center of an Unseelie ring and thought with a little bit of salt you could grab Darius and run. The horse was a better idea for your part on your get-away, but still… just sad."

Sarah really wasn't paying that much attention to him. After the salt Rogue had had the two trolls drag her back into the deep tunnels of the cave and into a shallow dug out area. She had been here before. When Rogue had originally been alive he had arrange for her to be kidnapped, using the same troll that was now fastening iron shackles around her wrists, and brought to this very room that was made solely for torture. The troll handed the string with the key to her cuffs over to Angel who draped it around her neck for safe-keeping while she held Darius. Sarah watched nervously as the troll took the long length of chain connected to the cuffs and threw it up above her head. It looped over a large hook fastened into the ceiling of the room and the troll caught the other end. He pulled hard on the chain, forcing Sarah to raise her arms high. He didn't stop till she had to almost go up on her toes before he tied the other end to an iron ring on the wall so she would be totally exposed.

She started to sweat profusely and her heart was hammering in her chest till she was sure they would be able to see it through her skin. Near the door she could hear Darius fussing in Angel's arms. She closed her eyes at the thought of him being in the room while they did this to her. _Dear God, let him forget this moment; don't let him ever be able to remember this._

Her chin was roughly grabbed and she opened her eyes to see Rogue's black pupils staring right back at her. "Are you even paying attention?"

"You should be dead," she breathed. It sounded stupid since it was obvious he was alive, but she couldn't keep from pointing it out.

"I should be shouldn't I," Rogue sneered, releasing her chin. He left her side to walk behind her where she couldn't see.

Sarah twisted her body around to try to see what was going on. When that didn't work she tried to focus on what she could at least hear him doing. His footsteps went over to the wall and there was the _swish_ sound of a blade being drawn. A shiver when down her spine and she closed her eyes tight, praying that Creeper made it back to the castle soon.

The sound of Rogues footsteps coming closer to her made her want to start praying out loud.

The Fae moved slowly into her line of vision and she couldn't help but focus in on the long double edged saber in his hand. Something had to have shown on her face because Rogue grinned maliciously at her. He paused to spin the sward skillfully like it was a simple baton. he was enjoying this. "Go ahead Sarah; ask me how it is that I'm standing here today."

She knew she probably shouldn't but curiosity won her over. "Why aren't you dead?'

Rogue smirked and pointed with the tip of the blade to the wall in front of her. She followed the point to a small stand with a large black book sitting on it. "Thanks to Angel," he nodded toward the female holding Darius, "And a little black magic I'm able to grace you with my presence today. It really is an interesting piece of literature. It has spells that could make your blood literally boil till you burn up from the inside out and all I would need is one of your organs, an eye for example."

It was way too hot all of a sudden. Sarah felt a dizzy wave hit her and thought she might pass out. Rogue swung the blade out and pulled back at the last second, leaving a cut little more than a paper cut in Sarah's side. The sharp pain sliced through her other senses, bringing her back from the edge of fear so she wouldn't faint. She looked down at the cut in her side. He had sliced through the fabric of her dress and she watched as the red reached down and touched the soft blue fabric, overtaking it.

"Just look at you Sarah, sweating so. I'll help you with that." Rogue placed the blade of the sward on top of her shoulder, resting over the thin strap of the dress. Sarah braced herself as he pushed down and pulled back with the sward like he had at her side, cutting both the strap and the bunched up skin between her shoulder and neck. She screamed in pain despite herself. Her stomach churned as Rogue placed the blade on her opposite shoulder. The second time she didn't scream as loud.

Darius screamed though, his cries filled the room in seconds and refused to quiet. Angel tried bouncing him on her hip to quiet him as Rogue stooped in front of Sarah and gripped the hem of her dress in his hands, giving a sharp yank down.

CREEPER RAN AS FAST AS HIS LITTLE LEGS COULD CARRY HIM. He worried the whole way back to the castle that he wouldn't make it in time to meet the guard before they panicked and went in search of their missing queen without him. He just couldn't fail, Sarah was counting on him. No matter how she treated others, he would never be able to turn his back on her in the end.

He ran out of the edge of the forest and took a left, following the moat around to the front of the castle. When he got to where he could see the front gate his heart dropped to his stomach. There were no guards there. Had they left already? He stopped on the front steps and looked around. He couldn't smell them.

Shouting sounded from the windows up above and he looked up as torch after torch was lit. He must be early. He sat tight and listened to then yelling voices drift down the castle towards the stables. A few horses neighed like they were being roused from sleep and Creeper steeled himself as the thunder of many hoof beats headed out of the stable and right toward him. He wasn't too late, now he just hoped they saw him in time to not run him over.

WITH JERKY MOVEMENTS THE DRESS SLIPPED DOWN AND POOLED AROUND HER FEET. The cool air hit her skin but wasn't viewed as any relief as she hung there from the ceiling in only her bra and underwear. She wanted to vomit as Rogue stepped back and let his eyes rake over her body blatantly. She looked over at Angel instead, hoping for the least bit of help. "Do you usually let him look at other women?" she had gotten the impression before that these two were in it together, hopefully Angel was the jealous type.

The shrug the Fae gave her crashed those hopes. "What do I care who he rapes and kills? All I'm mating him for is the right to rule by his side," she shouted over Darius's screams.

_The right to rule_? Her attention was brought back to Rogue when he dropped down in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat when he seized her ankle in one hand and took the piece of twine Creeper had sat on in his free hand. "What the fuck is this?"

THE SEELIE KING WAS JERKED AWAKE BY THE SOUND OF SOMEONE SHOUTING FOR HIM. He looked around at the table he sat at before focusing on the crystal beside him with Carious's face looking up at him. "My King!" he shouted again.

The king grabbed the crystal and held it in his palm. "You have news?"

"I just got done speaking with Sarah's personal guard. We need to hurry if we're going to reach her and Darius in time. "If you and Jareth take on your owl forms you can be here in time to meet us before we go."

"What the devil are you talking about?" the king demanded, standing up and heading out of the room, intent on finding Jareth.

SHE COULD ONLY STARE DOWN AT HIM, NOT TRUSTING HERSELF IN ANSWERING.

He lifted his head up to her and if she were able she'd have taken a few steps back. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he roared.

"What?" angel asked, craning her head to try to see.

Rogue placed the blade of the sward against the inside of Sarah's thigh, facing up. "Tell me now or I'll ram this right up into you."

Sarah felt dizzy again and her insides felt like they were trying to turn around inside her. She wouldn't give away Creeper.

The blade slowly slid up her thigh. She bit back a scream when she could feel the very tip brush her underwear and was thankful she didn't have to go to the bathroom.

Darius continued to scream his lungs out for her over Rogues shoulder. When he started to struggle enough to become a hassle for Angel to hold Rogue lowered the blade a fraction of an inch and turned to face her. "Take that fucking thing out of here; I can't even hear myself think."

Angel rolled her eyes and headed toward the door.

Rogue turned his attention back to Sarah. "Are you going to tell me?"

Sarah listened to the door close behind Angel, dramatically muffling Darius's cries. She bit her lip and closed her eyes before shaking her head no.

She about screamed out of nerves as the blade left her leg. She didn't open her eyes till she heard Rogue back up a few paces. He stood before her, his expression nothing more special than if they had just discussed the weather. "Must be something important then. Don't worry princess, I'll get it out of you before the nights over." He stepped up close to her again till his body was almost flush against hers. She was able to lean back a centimeter or so. He moved the blade behind her so it lay horizontally across the small of her back, taking the opposite end of the blade in his bare hand so she was caged in between him and the sward. He stared down at her intently and she could feel her heart take another spin like a hurricane. "But I'm going to take my time doing it," he whispered.

He pulled the sward towards himself, forcing her to move closer or be cut in half. The blade pricked uncomfortably against her bare skin. She had no choice but to allow him to move her flush up against him. he let the blade go slack and she immediately moved away from him what little room she was allowed… only for him to force her back against him.

The foul intimacy of the movement made her blush from head to foot and she thought for a minute she really just might vomit on him. He grinned down at her wickedly. She moved back despite the blade, she just couldn't stand to be so close to him. He held fast and the sward bit into her skin, making her cry out in pain. "Easy there girl," he sneered.

ANGEL LEFT THE ROOM WITH THE BABE IN TOW. He continued to scream and scream as she headed up the tunnel toward the entrance. He was such an annoyance some times. The screams coming from him were so loud that they drowned out any and all other noise.

Despite how fed up she was with the babe, she still had to smile despite herself. Soon now Rouge would have his revenge on Sarah, they would send her body back to the castle, and then it was only a hop skip and a jump away from the Seelie Court. She looked back down at Darius. "Would you shut-

He wasn't crying anymore, but she still couldn't hear anything above the screaming. At some point they had quit being the screams of a child and had turned into the screams of men. She turned to the entrance of the cave, where all the noise was stemming from. Keeping close to the wall, she hurried forward to investigate. Only ten feet and she found herself looking at utter chaos in the cave's mouth. The black horse that Sarah had ridden in on was going nuts, thrashing around and kicking out randomly. She watched with bugs eyes as the mount kicked back into a sprite's skull with a sickening crunch noise before the sprite crumpled to the floor. There were others in the cave besides the Unseelie too. She could see Fae guards mixed in among her comrades, swards and magic flying everywhere. The Unseelie were caught unaware and were clawing, biting, throwing back there own magic in hopes of at least making it to the door so they could run. They were holding up well enough for the second, but they were no match for this surprise attack by the Seelies, they would eventually loose.

_How the fuck did they find us? _

She looked back to the horse, which had reared up to kick out with its forelegs, an inhuman roar sprouting from his muzzle. Sitting on the beast's head right behind the ears was a tiny goblin holding onto the strands of black hair like reins as he whooped and shouted. "Creeper is back! Creeper will save Sarah!" the goblin shouted, driving on the horse.

A flash flapping silver and white grabbed her eyes and she looked up in time to see two great owls swoop into the caves, landing just at the edge of the fight before transforming into Jareth and the king himself!

She'd seen enough, she was just turning to head back into the deep tunnels when the little goblin from atop the horse shouted. "There Darius is! Your majesties, Unseelie there has baby!"

She didn't run to see if he meant her, she was sure he did. She took off like a shot down the tunnels. She knew she had a little time because they would have to fight their way through the Unseelie to pursue her. But it was precious little time.

Angel threw open the door to the torture room and hurried in, closing it behind her. Sarah's lower back was almost soaked with blood and she could see at least a few horizontal slices across her back. Rogue had the sward lying on the ground next to them and she could see one of his hands resting on Sarah's hip. She imagined from the way Sarah cussed and screamed and wretched around on him that his other hand was down the front of her panties. Rogue looked up with a scowl as she stepped into the room.

"We have to get out of here now!" Angel screamed. "Slit her throat and let's go."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

Angel shifted the squirming Darius around in her arms. "I'm saying that there are fucking Seelies in the cave! Somehow they found us."

Rogues eyes popped wide open and focused on Sarah.

Angel couldn't see the girls face and was suddenly glad as Sarah let out a low laugh that soon turned hysterical. She was betting it was from bottled up nerves and some relief.

"The damn king himself is here fighting and so is Jareth. They saw me come back here with Darius so it's only a matter of time before they come back here. If we hurry we can escape out the back way."

Surprise registered through Rogues face. "The king is here?"

"And about twenty guards, we have to go."

Rogue stepped away from Sarah, who now hung limp from her shackles. "We can still salvage this," he whispered.

"Are you crazy?" Angel screeched. "We've lost, the only thing we can do is retreat."

"Don't you get it; we have the king and his heir right outside that door. We can go on with the plan; the only change is that they've come to us instead of us going to them." Rogue hurried over to the weapons wall and picked out a dagger. He handed it to Angel and went over to gather up his sward. "When they come through that door you and I will murder them both and I will take the king's crown from his severed head. Whom so ever hold the crown holds the power after all. It is the law of the Underground."

He moved over to stand next to the door where he could get the drop on anyone coming in. "You can either help me and earn your place as queen or you can leave the child and run, disgraced."

What kind of choice was that? He was right though, this could still work. She gripped the dagger in her hand and went over to the other side of the door. Whom ever came in would see her first and while they went for her Rogue could take them out from behind.

There was no doubt in her mind that the king and Jareth would be the first ones to the door. Little did they know that they had only minutes yet to live.


	27. Surprise Attacks

Sarah fought off yet another wave of dizziness

WARNING: character death!

Sarah fought off yet another wave of dizziness. She couldn't pass out now, she just couldn't. She wished she could see behind her. She tried her best to turn around but her feet were hardly touching the ground as it was. When she tried to turn the chains just tightened and lifted her off the ground. She didn't care though; they were going to kill Jareth right behind her if she didn't try to warn him. She began to resume her struggles against the chains, twisting this way and that. The chains rattled loudly above her. She could hardly touch the ground; not that it mattered since it was becoming slick with the blood trickling down her bare back from the cuts.

She could hear Darius screaming behind her. That bitch must still be holding Darius even though she planned to fight. Sarah would never put it past her to use her child as a shield to save her own ass and the thought pushed Sarah's heartbeat into over drive. The cries from Darius were sure to usher Jareth and the King right to the room.

Sarah stopped wriggling around immediately and pulled down tight on them so they would silence sooner. She needed to be heard if she was going to be of any help. She tried to listen past Darius's cries for any noise outside the door.

JARETH PLUNGED HIS SWORD INTO THE CHEST OF A VAMPIRE THAT HAD JUMPED HIM. The creature let out a surprised scream and instantly burst into dust and ashes. Waving a hand in front of his face so he could see past them Jareth moved further through the mass of Seelie and Unseelie. He was vaguely aware of his father moving with him nearby.

They had both seen the female with Darius in her arm before she'd run back into the deep cave and had begun to fight their way back there so they could follow. At first he had been relieved to see that his son was still alive, he was even able to recognize Darius's cry. But now he was just as unsure and worried as before. Now that the Unseelies knew that they were here that might change.

Pain shot up Jareth's calf and he turned to see an old green imp on the ground behind him. The imp had grabbed hold of the back of Jareth's leg, digging his black claws into the flesh. Jareth brought his sward around as the imp hissed up at him. A black spiked boot stepped next to the imps head and Jareth looked up to see a large troll snarling at him before punching Jareth square in the chest.

All the breath left him and he was knocked back off his feet by both the force and the imp holding onto his leg.

The troll let out a roar and advanced on Jareth, who put his sward up to defend himself. The troll got his boot under it and kicked Jareth's wrist, knocking the sword from his hand. With a foul grin the troll lifted his battle ax high over his head. Jareth couldn't even crawl away as the imp grabbed onto his legs.

"To the left, NOW!" he heard someone shout before the troll suddenly was knocked right over Jareth's head, landing somewhere beyond him. Creeper sat a top Thax's head, turned around so he could see and direct the horse's mighty kicks. Jareth looked down at the imp still tearing at his legs and pulled the short spear from the sheath on his back. The imp hardly had time to quit smiling as Jareth drove the blade into the imp's forehead till the hilt was against his skin.

As Jareth reached down to pull the black claws from him he nodded once in appreciation to the little goblin who waved and smiled like they were in the throne room and not in the middle of a fierce battle. If they all made it through this Jareth promised himself he would at least try to remember the goblins name, Keeper or something.

He dragged himself up and looked over to see the troll laying a few feet away with half his skull crushed in. Other than that his path was clear. He looked back to see his father still among the chaos with the goblin and Thax fighting strong. He thought about going back to help when he saw his father lock weapons with a second troll that looked pissed to hell, but just couldn't bring himself to move in that direction. He had confidence in his father and right now every instinct was pulling him toward his wife and child.

Without another thought Jareth took off down the tunnel into the caves, following the sound of his child's screams.

There was no sign of the Unseelie or Darius anymore, but that didn't really matter since he could still hear them. He brought his sward up defensively. As the screams grew louder he slowed till he was almost walking. Soon doors started coming into view. He stepped close to the first one and listened, deciding the noise wasn't coming from there, but further down. He moved away towards the next door.

A loud and sharp squeal startled him as he placed a hand over his chest and jumped back as a large fat rat ran out of it's hiding spot and out toward the entrance to the cave. Jareth cussed out loud at his own jumpiness and braced himself again, heading towards the door he was sure the cries were coming from.

SARAH COULDN'T BE SURE, BUT SHE COULD HAVE SWORN SHE HEARD SOMETHING. A voice at least.

"Get ready," Rogue whispered to Angel so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

Sarah took a deep breath and prepared herself.

The sound of the door being pushed open was all she needed.

"Jareth look out behind you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, drowning out all other noise in the room as her voice echoed off the walls.

THE FIRST THING HE NOTICED WAS ANGEL TO HIS RIGHT. The bitch was holding his son in one arm and a dagger in her other hand. He wasn't that stupid. As soon as he saw her to the one side he took half a step back and brought the door in close to him just as a large sword came crashing against the frame where his head had been. He lunged forward with his sward catching a surprised Angel off guard and slashing the skin of her hand holding the dagger. She let out a startled scream and dropped her weapon, backing quickly away. Jareth rammed his shoulder against the door, causing it to burst open and bash into whoever was behind it.

Jareth turned to face his new opponent when he caught sight of her. Hanging from the ceiling in front of him was undoubtedly Sarah, a dress was pooled around the floor and blood shined from her lower back down her legs. She was twisting around pitifully on the chains. The door came back at him, hitting him in the side and knocking him off his feet against the wall. An Unseelie Fae stepped out from behind the door, raising his broad sward up high before swinging it down on Jareth.

Jareth brought his own sword up out of pure reflex. The broadsword skimmed Jareth's face from his forehead down his left cheek. Jareth's defense was able to throw off any real damage though. Jareth swung out at the Fae's legs rather than wait for another attack, forcing the Fae to back off for a second. Jareth took the opportunity to quickly get to his feet.

"Jareth That's Rogue!" Sarah shouted over her shoulder. "He was reincarnated or something."

_Rogue? _

The Unseelie grinned wickedly back at him and the answer was clear. He'd grown up with the Fae; even in a different body that sneer was all Rogue. "Missed me cousin?"

Jareth Swung out again with his sword, an easy one for the Fae to dodge.

Rogue laughed out loud and swung back, missing Jareth's face by inches. "Sarah didn't seem to miss me either, but at least she came to visit." He indicated the blood sticking to her back. "She seemed to enjoy herself."

Rage surged through Jareth like blood and he stupidly swung out wide with his sword, leaving himself open for attack.

Rogue allowed Jareth to catch the side of his arm, thrusting his broad sword forward into the lower side of the Goblin King. Jareth let out a painful cry and stumbled out of reach.

"I must say though cousin, she's not as much of a screamer as I'd originally hoped." Rogue sneered, gripping his injured arm tight to his body.

Fueled by anger Jareth launched himself forward. "Bastard!" He slammed his sword down on Rogue, who just barely deflected the blow.

SARAH COULDN'T STAND IT. She could hear the fight going on behind her but couldn't see or help or do anything but hang there and listen to Rogue taunt Jareth.

She continued to twist around on the chains, only to stop when another wave of dizziness hit her. She was really going to pass out at this rate

"Sarah looks sleepy," a tiny voice remarked.

She looked down at her feet to see Creeper standing next to her, looking up. _Great, I'm hallucinating_.

"Creeper will get Sarah down from there!" the little goblin jumped onto her leg and slowly began to climb up her side.

She faintly felt the little pricks of his claws but didn't much care. She stiffened at the sound of Jareth crying out in agony behind her and looked back down at Creeper who had just reached her hip and was hoisting himself up past her ribs. "Creeper hurry!"

Creeper had to dug his claws in more, causing her to wince, but he was up on her shoulder in no time. "Creeper hurried as fast as Creeper could. Master came too," he paused to examine the shackles that bound her. "There is a key yes?"

"Yes there is," Angel's serpentine voice chimed. Both Sarah and Creeper turned to the Fae just a few feet from them holding Darius in her uninjured arm. The key shone brightly from the string on her neck and she smiled at them with as much innocence as a ten dollar prostitute.

"Give Creeper that key!" Creeper demanded, turning on Sarah's shoulder to face the Fae.

"You," Angelica snapped, moving closer to them, "I always found you to be very annoying."

Without hesitation she drop-kicked the underside of Sarah's arm, causing Sarah to cry out and Creeper to loose his footing and fall to the ground next to her. Sarah cringed and writhed from the pain but with her arms suspended she could do nothing about it, or anything.

She watched with her heart in her throat as Angelica focused on Creeper, picking himself slowly up from the floor. "Like a yappy little puppy," she hissed before swinging her leg back and kicking Creeper hard enough to make him smash into the wall in front of Sarah before crumpling to the floor. This time he didn't move.

"Creeper!" Sarah screamed, as if that would rouse him.

"When something annoys you the only thing you can do is shut it up," Angel smiled maliciously next to her.

Sarah's sorrow was quickly replaced by hate, furious blind hate for the Unseelie. Darius, Creeper, Ludo, almost Liam… how many people was this bitch going to cost her?

Sarah thought about Jareth battling for their lives behind her and looked down at Darius in Angel's arm. _No more_.

JARETH STAGGERED AWAY FROM ROGUE, WHO WAS ALREADY ADVANCING ON HIM ONCE MORE. He had gotten in another lucky shot and now Jareth's leg was injured too. The blood from the injury to his face was constantly seeping into his eye, costing him precious vision and time as he fought to still see his enemy. Rogue had him backed up against the closed door now. Jareth brought his sword up in defense once more and Rogue knocked it away like child's play.

Rogue had the advantage here. This was his turf; he had no morals, no code of ethics to go by. His most powerful weapon of all was that he had nothing at all to lose, and every thing to gain. Jareth was worrying the entire fight about what he could soon lose. The look in Rogues black eyes told Jareth that the Fae knew this all too well. It made him even more dangerous and possibly more powerful than ever.

Rogue grinned wide as he raised the broadsword high.

Jareth was knocked off his feet as the door swung open wide, throwing him clear of Rogue's attack. Jareth looked back just in time to see the King enter the room and step right into Rogue's oncoming sword.

There was a moment when everything stopped. No one even breathed as the king and Rogue's eyes met. Slowly the king looked down at the sword protruding from his chest cavity and the bright red blood that started to glisten around the wound. At first Rogue seemed caught between panic and awe at what he had done, letting go of the sword entirely and stepping back.

It was like slow motion when the king started to sink to the ground, blood now coming out of his mouth. Jareth, Rogue and Angel all watched in stunned silence as the king dropped to the floor, twitched a few times, and then laid still.

Rogue was the first to break the silence. He started to laugh.


	28. The Fall and Rise of a King

[*Ducks away from something being thrown at her for what happened to Creeper*

Hey now, come guys. I'm a girl of my word after all, I promised a character death…

Think about that wording as you read on.

And I think one reader might have gotten confused, or I misunderstood her, 

but it wasn't Jareth who was stabbed; it was his father the king.]

SARAH WASN'T EXACTLY SURE WHAT HAPPENED BEHIND HER, BUT SHE KNEW IT HAD TO BE SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO MAKE ROGUE LAUGH LIKE THAT. Angel was positively absorbed in it next to her. "You did it… you k-killed him."

_Jareth! God please no!_

Sarah felt the hot tears in her eyes as she slumped on the chains that held her off the floor.

"Rogue look out!" Angel shouted, dodging out of the way and towards the wall Sarah was forced to face. Sarah looked up startled as first Rogue then Jareth came into her peripheral vision. Jareth looked pissed to high hell as he swung his sword again at a now unarmed Rogue. _What had happened to his sword? Who did he kill?_

Jareth caught Rogue in the arm with his sword, sending the Fae spinning to the ground right in front of Sarah. Sarah could only watch with wide eyes as Jareth lifted his blade high over his head, intent on going for the killing blow.

"Don't you dare!" Angel screamed, stepping in front of Jareth and - so quickly Sarah hardly had time to figure out what she'd done – tossed Darius right at Jareth!

Almost on pure reflex, Jareth dropped the sword, letting it fall wherever as he reached out to catch his screaming son.

Outrage erupted throughout Sarah as Angel took the dagger from its holster and raised it to attack Jareth and her son. Sarah gripped the chains in her hands and used her upper body strength to pull herself up from the ground and tuck her legs in close to her body.

With all her strength, she kicked straight out in front of her, hitting Angel squarely in the side of the head and sending the Fae flying.

"Bitch!" Sarah screamed, still outraged.

Jareth placed Darius down against the wall behind him where he'd be safer and went to retrieve his sword. He just got a hold of the hilt when a spiked black boot slammed down on the blade. Sarah could only watch in horror as Rogue sucker-punched her husband, sending him away from the sword. Instead of grabbing it like she thought he would do Rogue went after him, knocking him to the ground and straddling Jareth's chest. He started to simply wail on the other Fae, intent on probably beating him to death only feet from Darius.

"Is Sarah alright?" asked a small voice.

Sarah looked down to her left, only to go bug-eyed when she saw Creeper there. The little goblin blinked up at her. "C-Creeper?" she gasped.

"Is Sarah alright?" the goblin repeated quietly.

Sarah shook her head as best she could and repositioned her grip on the chains that held her. "I should be asking you that." She couldn't get the image of him slamming into the wall and laying prone on the ground out of her mind.

"Creeper is… standing." The goblin looked back toward where Angel was unconscious on the floor. "Creeper will set Sarah free."

Sarah started to struggle on her chains as Creeper made his way over to the female. "Creeper wait!" she could guarantee she hadn't killed the female and could only assume she was temporarily unconscious. She didn't want to risk Creeper being near her again if she came to.

The little goblin ignored her though and crept up to Angel without a sign of fear. Sarah couldn't see the Fae's face to tell if she was fully out or not, so she held her breath as Creeper leaned in next to her head and grabbed at the thin chain around her neck. First he tried to snap the chain, but a sharp tug on it pulled at the Fae's neck and she let out a low moan. Sarah watched with her heart in her lungs as Creeper took the chain in a tight grip and went to the top of her head, bracing his feet against the Unseelie's black and red hair and giving a mighty jerk. It was enough to pull the chain from under her head and come loose. It did, however, jerk the Fae awake as her head lifted momentarily from the goblins feet pushing against it and dropping back onto the ground.

Creeper ran back to Sarah as soon as the chain was free, although limping and clutching his rib area. "Come on Creeper you can do it!"Sarah shouted as Angel started to rouse to awareness behind the goblin.

The goblin stopped at Sarah's feet and looked up the length of her body. "Creeper doesn't think he can climb up. Creeper hurts."

Sarah looked up at Angel who was now dragging herself into a sitting position and rubbing her head tenderly.

"Angel, grab the child!" Rogue demanded from a top Jareth.

Angel's head snapped up and Sarah saw her profile scowl.

"Creeper, please you have to try!" Sarah pleaded desperately.

The goblin let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed onto Sarah's ankle, prepared to pull himself up, the key chain dangling from his pointed snout.

JARETH'S FACE WAS ON FIRE. That's what it felt like at least. Rouge's fist came down on him again, catching him in the jaw and he tasted the metallic blood flow from his lips. Somewhere in the back ground he could hear his baby crying, but it was getting fuzzy sounding. Jareth has his hands up in defense but they didn't seem to be working as Rogue connected with the side of his head, sending a ringing sound through his ears. He only knew he was in a very bad position and needed to get out. He couldn't get a moment to think of how though.

For some reason the punches stopped, but pain still cut through his head as Rogue grabbed a fistful of Jareth's long tresses, forcing Jareth to look up at the menacing Fae. Rogue still carried a sadistic smirk on his face and his eyes were so black they shined. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this my dear cousin? I won't allow you to black out in the middle of it." The Fae leaned in close till his face was almost to Jareth's. "If I kill you know you won't get to watch as I fuck your little wife."

Rage boiled up inside Jareth and he made a weak attempt to break Rogue's grip on him, something the Fae laughed at as a wave of dizziness washed over Jareth from his head injuries.

"Do you think perhaps you'll scream even louder than she will?" Rogue grinned.

"Maybe, but I bet you'll top us both!" Sarah said from behind Rogue.

Rogue whipped around and Jareth could only watch as Sarah stood tall behind them with a club raised high behind her. With a mighty swing she brought it around, catching Rogue right in the face and knocking him off Jareth. She didn't pause as she spun around with her back to Jareth and Darius, club high and ready to go again. The little goblin she was so fond of was at her feet, one hand resting on her bare ankle. Beyond her Angel was advancing slowly and Rogue was wiping a gush of blood from his face.

Seeing her defending them like that was almost enough to make a person forget that she was hardly clothed and covered in her own blood. Jareth couldn't see her face but he could guess it was one of fierce protectiveness.

"Isn't that precious," Rogue sneered. "Suddenly the damsel became the knight in shining armor."

Sarah tensioned as the Fae got to his feet. Jareth looked around for his sword, thankful to see it lying within arms reach. He took hold of it and, shaking his head to clear it, he drew himself up to his feet as well. Sarah glanced over her shoulder at him but quickly refocused back on the enemy. "Take a step closer and I will so go Babe Ruth on your ass!" Sarah shouted.

Angel removed a long dagger from a sheath on her hip and took calculated steps closer to her. Rogue found his own sword and palmed it as well. Jareth glanced back at Darius lying on the floor behind them. His eyes were huge, but he staid quiet.

Rogue was the first to move, charging Sarah with his blade held high. Angel followed his lead and moved in too, her dagger held close to her body as she headed for Jareth.

Sarah swung the club prematurely, opening herself up for Rogue's attack. Jareth saw this and turned his attention away from Angel, striking out with his sword in time to catch Rogue in the chest, stopping his attack. Pain shot through Jareth as Angel's dagger ripped into his side, getting stuck in his hip bone.

Sarah swung her club at Angel this time over Jareth's head and caught the bitch in the jaw, sending her spinning through the air before hitting the ground hard.

Rogue and Jareth pulled back from each other, clutching their wounds.

"Jareth!" Sarah shouted when she saw the blood running down his side. She didn't even want to think about how bad it could be.

"Give it up Rogue, its over." Jareth wasn't paying attention to himself, focused on Rogue instead. Sarah looked up to see Angel hadn't moved from where she had landed, blood running from her mouth and ears. She was almost glad for that sight.

Rogue stood hunched over, clutching his chest even as blood flowed and made his hands slick and red. Rogue shot Jareth a look that could kill, but his black eyes didn't match it, turning cloudy grey in their stare.

He stumbled forward and both Jareth and Sarah prepared themselves for the worst. "If I won't have a future," Rogue lifted his sword but it seemed to take a lot out of him, "Then you won't have one either."

He lunged forward, going for in between Sarah and Jareth, toward Darius!

Jareth brought his sword around and caught Rogue in the shoulder, making the Fae cry out but not slow down in the least. Sarah caught him in the back with the club, knocking him to his knees, but he still didn't stop. He was willing to let them cut him to pieces as long as in the end he got his revenge!

Jareth turned the angle of his sword and plunged it down deep from Rogues shoulder into the Fae's body, putting his weight into it to try to hold the Fae back from his son. Creeper started attacking Rogues hand, biting and scratching for all he was worth to make him drop the sword. Sarah dropped the club and rushed to Darius, barely scooping him up in her arms before Rogue was right there, thrusting his sword forward right at them!

With a mighty shove Jareth let go of the sword and hooked his forearm around Rogue's neck. Pulling the Fae up and away from his family as Rogue's own momentum allowed Jareth to flip him onto his back, the sword landing harmlessly somewhere above the Unseelie's head.

Jareth bit down on the pain in his side and pulled himself up away from Rogue, who now laid still on the ground, grey eyes focused on nothing.

"Sarah!" Creeper shouted.

Jareth whirled around to see Sarah slumped against the stone wall of the room, Darius cradled close to her body and a slash of blood on her arm. Jareth didn't even want to think about how much she must have lost between all her wounds. She was breathing hard and even from where he was he could see her legs starting to shake beneath her.

"Jareth, please take Darius," she sighed.

There was something there in her voice that made Jareth's heart kick into his throat. He didn't wait a second as he rushed over to her, barely catching both her and Darius as Sarah's legs gave out beneath her. "Sarah!"

"Jareth, make sure you get the book," Sarah sighed.

He looked down at her. "The book?"

"There's a book sitting against the wall over there. It's full of dangerous spells. It's what brought Rogue back in the first place; if we don't take it they'll just resurrect him again. I don't want to do this again."

Jareth nodded his head. At this point he'd agree with anything so long as she didn't fall asleep on him. He was terrified that she wouldn't wake up if she did.

He heard voices and a lot of movement at the door and looked back long enough to see the guard had shown up and were staring in awe and shock down at his father's body. Jareth turned back to Sarah.

She smiled up at him as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Don't cry love," she said, reaching up to wipe a tear from his chin.

"Let's worry about you first. You've lost a lot of blood Sarah, too much.

"I'm so tired," she whispered.

Jareth felt tears swim to his eyes and blind him as he looked down on her oddly calm face and their sleeping son in her arms. "I know love, but you have to just stay awake a little longer." He looked back over his shoulder. "Someone get in here and help me now!"


	29. The Fall and Rise of a King II

"How is she?"

"She'll make a full recovery, but it will take time."

"And Darius?"

"Not a scratch on him. Congratulations on having him back by the way."

"Creeper helped!"

Sarah sighed and brought her hand up to rub her eyes. She had woken up just now to voices, enough to recognize that it was her husband and Vivien; and Creeper of course. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was white and very plain; she was in the medical ward for sure.

"Good, you're coming around."

She looked back up at Vivien standing at the foot of her little bed. She was scratching things down in a note book she was holding like her pen was on fire and hardly paused to give Sarah a reassuring smile.

Sarah looked down next to her to see Creeper lying on top of the white blanket beside her with his feet pointed toward her and his head propped up on a ruffle in the sheet so he could look right back at her. A small strip of gauze was wrapped around his chest and a Band-Aid was wrapped around half his head from jaw to the tip of his far ear. He smiled up at her and waved.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked over to her left and couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief to see Jareth sitting on the bed next to her. He was wearing a plain white medical robe and held Darius in his arms as he leaned back against the headboard. Beyond him Liam was standing next to the bed against the wall, looking a thousands times better than when Sarah had last seen him. He smirked and nodded his head at her.

"Sarah?" Jareth prompted.

She looked back down at herself and slowly started to flex different muscles over her body. Everything felt sore, but when she tried to move her right arm it was a pain and a half. "I'm okay," she sighed.

Jareth gave her a frown to let her know he knew she was lying but she just smiled back at him.

"The book?"

"It's been destroyed, and the caves were completely cleared out." He gave her a pointed look. "There are no more Unseelie in my kingdom"

She relaxed a little against the bed, turning to look back at her son in his arms.

"I want to… can I hold Darius?" Sarah asked. God knew she missed him.

Jareth nodded and leaned forward slightly as Vivien came around to collect the babe. Sarah tried to sit up too, only to fall back in pain because of her back.

"Just relax your majesty; you can still hold him lying down."

Sarah frowned slightly by the way she was addressed but took Darius without hesitation. The weight in her arms and the way his little body rested against hers was a familiarity she welcomed with all her heart. He had more hair on his head; it was starting to turn a light brown in color. He looked slightly thinner too, but that could be changed. Sarah couldn't help but absolutely beam down at Darius as he looked up at her with wide green eyes and reached a little hand up to touch her chin. She took his hand in hers and kissed every one of his little fingers. Then she brought him closer to kiss his cheeks and forehead. Darius squealed with delight in her arms.

"I love you so much, baby boy," Sarah whispered against his soft skin. "And you're going to grow up to be a great king; a great **Seelie** king. You just wait and see."

She looked over at Jareth to catch him quickly wipe at his eye as he stared back at her and Darius. She knew exactly how he felt. She didn't think it was possible, but they were back together again, all of them. Sarah felt tears pool at her own eyes. _I have my family back, and no one will ever take that away from me again._

* * *

_**Four Years Later…**_

"WHO BROKE MY ABACUS?!" Surly screeched from somewhere down the hall.

Jareth and Sarah both looked up from the puzzle they were putting together to see Darius and Creeper come running into the room and dash to hide behind the door way. Sarah frowned when she noticed that his white slacks were starting to reach his ankles again. At the rate he was growing he would be as tall as Jareth by the time he was 16. His hair was growing just like him, hanging down into his forehead in wispy strands and down his neck to touch the grey fabric of his frilly shirt.

"Darius," Jareth addressed him in his sternest voice.

Darius and Creeper both jumped and whipped around to face them; 'guilty' was written across both their faces.

Immediately they both started rushing into reasons why it was the other one's fault.

Sarah looked over her shoulder to Liam who smirked and rolled his eyes.

Surly appeared from around the corner in a huff. The second Darius and Creeper spotted him they shouted and made to run across the room. "Little heathens!" Surly shouted after them.

"Darius, Creeper," Jareth bellowed, making them both skid to a stop. "Come here the both of you."

Sarah sighed and leaned back in her chair as they walked over to stand before Jareth with their heads hung low. Darius played with the frills of his shirt nervously.

"Now this isn't the Goblin Castle, you both know you're not to act that way in the Seelie Court," Jareth scolded. "And Darius you're a Fae, not a goblin, you know better."

Darius looked up at Jareth with his lower lip trembling.

"And Creeper you should set a better example for my son."

Creeper nodded his head vigorously.

"We hab more fun at ta gobin castle." Darius muttered.

"Well when you go there to visit Carious and Elaine and your cousin Darlene this summer we can worry about it then. In the mean time you know you're not to act that way here. And furthermore you know you're not allowed to go into Surly's office."

"Keeper wanted to pay hide-and-go-seek!" Darius whined.

Creeper looked up then, "Creeper wasn't hiding in the office though, Creeper knows better! Creeper followed Darius into the room."

Darius shot Creeper a scowl for tattling and Creeper returned the look.

Jareth let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Sarah couldn't help but smile and lean forward. "Tell the truth now Darius, did you go into Surly's office and break his abacus?"

Darius looked back down at his feet. "It was an accident" he whispered.

"I'm sure it was, but you know it still probably hurt Surly's feelings. Remember when you left your toy boat out in the hall and mommy stepped on it?"

Darius sniffed and nodded his head slowly.

"You know mommy didn't mean to, but it still hurt your feelings. And what did I do to make you feel better?"

Darius looked up. "Said sorry."

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Do you think maybe you should say sorry to Surly?"

Darius turned and faced Surly, who stared back at the child with a hard look.

"I'm sorry," Darius whimpered.

Surly looked Darius up and down and then looked back at Jareth, then back to Darius. "Just like your father," he muttered. "Oh well, I suppose you didn't mean any harm. Thank you your highness."

Darius grinned and went back to running around the room with Creeper.

Crying and wailing was the next sound to filter in from the hallway. Sarah sat up straighter in her chair, ready for what was coming.

Silvia strolled into the room, her long pale hair trailing freely and almost blending into her silver dress. In her arms she held a bundle of yellow blankets close to her.

"I believe someone's hungry," She said, handing the baby over to Sarah.

Sarah took the babe readily and moved the blankets away from her daughter's tiny face. The little girl's face scrunched up in response to the air against her skin and Sarah arranged her dress so Amelia could feed.

"We had a lovely afternoon together," Silvia commented as she sat down with them. Now a days she seemed to pour every spare moment she had into spending time with Amelia. "After her check up with **Doctor** Vivien we went for a walk in the garden. Vivien says hello by the way, Liam."

Sarah caught Liam grin out of the corner of her eye. Personally she couldn't wait for their wedding next month.

"Did you get a reply from Carious?" Jareth asked, scooping Darius up into his lap as the child tried to run by. Darius turned his attention to the puzzle and tried to pick up where his father had left off.

"Yes actually, he and Elaine said they'd be delighted to hold the Annual Goblin Ball this year."

"I go to!" Darius shouted, bouncing on Jareth's lap.

"Maybe when you're older," Sarah sighed. This had become a yearly fight ever since Darius had learned to talk.

"I am odder!"

"You know what I mean."

Darius tossed down the puzzle piece he had been clutching and crossed his arms to pout.

Jareth bounced him on his knee to shake him out of his mood, it didn't work. "Don't worry son, when you're old enough to take over the goblin kingdom you can have as many parties as you'd like."

Darius uncrossed his arms but continued to pout as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I can't wait to be king, tin I can do whatebber I want! I am going to be the greatest king ebber!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at just how right her son was.


	30. Final Note

**Final Note**

I can't begin to tell you how happy it made me to write this story for you. Your comments and suggestions kept me going, but your love for the story inspired me.

So know you're probably wondering 'is she going to write more?'

Sadly, this particular story is at an end. I do, however, plan to write more stories. I have a few ideas buzzing around in my head so we'll see what happens. Hopefully I'll be posting again in no time (I go crazy if I don't write anything). I'm just not sure what I'll write for; Labyrinth, Harry Potter, Black Dagger brotherhood… its endless… and exciting.

Feel free to voice your opinion, lord knows I couldn't stop you if I tried. And it may help me come to a decision.

On a final note, I want to apologize for how long this sequel took to write, or at least post, but I've been busy… and school… and hobbies… and thinking up excuses…

Again, thank you all for your love of the story, and for being fans of the brilliant movie **The Labyrinth.**


End file.
